365 días viviendo junto a ella
by swag-little-fan
Summary: Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare. La familia (TA )Frost es como toda familia después de un divorcio, el señor James Frost al divorciarse de su esposa encuentra el amor con la señora (NTM) al conocerse vuelven a creer en el amor, ellos
1. Chapter 1

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

La familia _(TA )Frost es como toda familia después de un divorcio, el señor James Frost al divorciarse de su esposa encuentra el amor con la señora _ _ (NTM) al conocerse vuelven a creer en el amor, ellos dos tienen hijos, por parte de _ (TM) tiene una hija de 17 años, llamada _, ella no acepta el matrimonio con James, nunca estuvo de acuerdo cuando sus padres se divorciaron y no soporta estar junto la familia Frost, James tiene 1 hijo Jack de 17 años, Jack tiene problemas con _ no se llevan nada bien, siempre discuten y no pueden ni verse en pintura, para evitar un poco sus peleas, _(TM) y James deciden comprarles un departamento donde vivirán ellos 2 por un año, y obligarlos a llevarse mejor, pero lo que no saben que en eso 365 días pueden cambiar las cosas.

Capítulo 1:

Tu: ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! –Aventando la puerta-  
Jack: ¡No voy hacer lo que tú digas! –Burlándose-  
Tu: ¡Lárgate de mí vista, no quiero vomitar! –Aventándolo-  
Jack: ¿Cómo puede ser que tenga que vivir con una como tú? –Dándose la vuelta-  
Tu: ¿Disculpa, yo soy la que te molesta? ¡TU ERES UN INMADURO! –Enojada-  
Jack: Sabes, mejor cállate no quiero mi padre se sienta mal por hacer que viva junto a ti –Se metió a su cuarto-  
Tú: No sabes cuánto odio, ¡ODIO! El día que tu padre conoció a mi madre –Cerro su puerta-

Jack se tiro a la cama y se pasó las manos por el cabello, odiaba con todo su ser a _, no la soportaba, era una inmadura, siempre peleaba hasta porque la rosaba con un pelo, Jack también tenía su lado malo, era muy bromista además de muy terco, los dos tenían el carácter parecido, tal vez por eso chocaban tanto, era una familia que apenas tenía unos meses de estar junta, con tradiciones diferentes cada una, por lado de _ era una vida perfecta, todo era limpieza y educación, por lado de Jack solo importaba pasarla bien, vivir el momento claro, son sus reglas y excepciones, aproximadamente tenían juntos casi un año, la relación de _(TM) y James tenía 2 años, se aman, solo hay un problema en esa familia, _ y Jack.

Narra _  
No sé cómo mi madre acepto a un ''hijo'' como Jack, es un inmaduro, no le importa la vida, solo es diversión y ser gracioso, tiene que pensar en ser una mejor persona, es un buen chico, pero es muy enfadoso y molesto, me irrita estar con él.

Dieron las 8 de la tarde, era la hora de la cena, todos bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron alrededor del comedor, lucia estupenda la cena.

Tm: Espero que les guste –Sonrió-  
James: Todo lo que cocinas es muy rico –Cariñoso-

_ y Jack tomaron el tazón donde estaba el pan al mismo tiempo, los dos se miraron con una mirada fulminante.

Tu: Dame el tazón, se caballero –Jalando el tazón-  
Jack: Tengo hambre, solo déjame tomar uno –Sonriendo sarcástico-  
James: ¡Jack! –Golpeando la mesa-  
Tu: Vez, James te está diciendo que me lo des, haz caso –Burlándose-  
TM: ¡_! Dale un pan y es todo –Enojada-  
Tu: Estoy cansada porque yo tengo que ser la que me sacrifique, ¿Por qué yo, él es el Hombre? –Se levantó de la mesa- Mejor me voy a dormir, no quiero seguir viendo a este –Camino hasta las escaleras-  
TM: _, regresa o estarás castigada por 6 meses, y sabes que no bromeo –Apuntándole con un dedo-

_ suspiro y regreso a la mesa, Jack solo la miraba con odio, odiaba que hiciera enojar a sus padres, Jack quería mucho a _(TM) pensaba que era una gran señora, y si le decía mama, no como _ que no quiere para nada a James y, lo odia, al igual que a su hijo.

La cena paso como tortuga en una carrera de velocidad, y todos subieron a sus habitaciones.

TM: James, tenemos que hacer algo, ya casi son 2 años de que se conocen y aun se odian –Suspirando-  
James: No entiendo porque Jack se comporta de esa manera con ella, él no es así con las chicas –Suspiro-  
TM: Tal vez necesitan estar solos, sin la presión de nosotros, ¿No crees? –Se sentó al lado de él-  
James: Tal vez, pero…¿Qué podemos hacer? –Preguntándole-  
TM: ¿Les compramos un departamento? Para los dos  
James: ¿Los dos viviendo bajo un mismo techo? –Rio- Se van a matar  
TM: Tenemos que tratar de hacer algo, no evito sentirme mal, es mi única hija, y la sacrifique –Triste-  
James: Bueno amor, está bien, se los compraremos, mañana hablamos con ellos –Tranquilo-

A la mañana siguiente, cada quien se fue a sus respectivos trabajos, y escuelas, _(TM) se dedicó a buscar un departamento cerca de la casa donde pudieran ir a visitarlos, y encontraron uno perfecto, 2 cuartos, una cocina, 3 baños, uno con una tina y los otros 2 que están en cada cuarto, una sala, una cocina, una terraza y un cuarto de videojuegos.  
Pasaron las horas, era momento de que llegara _ y Jack, James salió temprano del trabajo, al llegar se sentó con _(TM) en el comedor, platicando sobre el nuevo departamento, cuando sonó la puerta, significando que ellos habían llegado, dejaron sus mochilas en la entrada, pararon en seco al verlos en el comedor.

TM: Hijos, tenemos algo que decirles…-Seria-  
Tu: ¡no hice nada! –Defendiéndose-  
Jack: Ni yo –Nervioso-  
James: No es nada de eso, tenemos que decirles que les compramos un departamento –Serio-  
Jack: ¡UN DEPARTAMENTO! –Feliz-  
Tu: ¡Quieres decir que me alejare de él! –Feliz-  
TM: Ese es el caso, es UN departamento para los DOS –Remarcado las palabras UN y DOS-  
Tu&Jack: ¡QUE! –Molestos

* * *

espero que les guste la adaptacion, y no se preocupen no dejare el otro fic de lado :)


	2. Chapter 2

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 2:

TM: Ese es el caso, es UN departamento para los DOS –Remarcado las palabras UN y DOS-  
Tu&Jack: ¡QUE! –Molestos-  
James: Como les dijo su madre, les compramos un departamento para que los dos vivan por un año, a ver si así se quieren –Abrazándola-  
Tu: De seguro fue tu idea mama, y acaso crees que eso me hará que lo trate mejor, eso hará que pelee más con el –cruzando las manos-  
Jack: Pero…no poder estar con Tooth –Le pego a la mesa-

Tooth es la novia de Jack, tienen un año juntos, ella es muy sangrona, además de muy creída, ella y _ no se pueden ni ver a los ojos, y mucho menos estar en la misma habitación, ellas 2 están juntas en la escuela, al igual que Jack, por diferentes problemas que han tenido, nació su odio.

Tu: Ahh ven, no puedo ni ver a la tal Tooth –Rio-  
Jack: ¡BASTA! –Enojado-  
TM: ¿Vez? Esas son las situaciones que hacen que haga que tengan que llevarse bien, somos una familia –Suspiro-  
Tu: Corrección tu y yo somos familia –Molesta-  
TM: desde que me case con James TODOS somos familia –Regañándola-  
Tu: Sabes mama de nuevo no te importa ni lo que diga

_ subió las escaleras, saco su ropa del armario y la aventó a su cama, estaba muy enojada, siempre tenía que sacrificarse ella ante la familia de Jack.

Jack: Padres, estoy de acuerdo en que nos llevemos bien, porque es cierto somos una nueva familia, pero ella no me soporta, ni yo a ella cuando se porta así, hasta yo creo que no es muy buena idea –Suspiro-  
James: Ve y guarda tus cosas, horita platicas –Suspiro-

Jack subió las escaleras, saco su ropa y la puso en sus maletas, además de guardar algunas cosas importantes para él, bajo la escalera, ya estaba _ con sus padres, los dos se pusieron en la entrada con sus maletas esperando la última palabra de ellos.

TM: Bueno, sé que no están nada contentos con esta noticia y mucho menos porque fue de un día para otro, pero…  
James: Tenemos un trato, si duran viviendo un año juntos y que se lleven muy bien al término, les daremos a escoger un auto o un viaje a donde gusten –Sonrió-

_ y Jack sintieron una emoción, pues _ tiene el sueño de conocer Francia y sus alrededores, y Jack siempre ha querido un auto Ferrari.

Tu: Mama sabes que conocer Francia es mi sueño –Sonrío-  
Jack: Y papa sabes que yo siempre he querido un carro –Sonrío-  
TM: Si los quieren tienen que cumplir con su trato, ¿De acuerdo?  
T&J: De acuerdo –Los vieron-

Después de seguir platicando sobre eso subieron al auto de James y los llevo hasta su departamento nuevo, que estaba cerca de muchos locales, centros comerciales y restaurantes, justo en medio del hermoso New York.

James: Hijos, solo tienen que cumplir con su nuevo trato somos una nueva familia, sé que no lo vez así _, pero nosotros tratamos de que todos nos llevemos muy bien, solo llévense bien, vendremos a visitarlos para cerciorarnos de que viven aun –Sonrío-

Después de platicar con ellos un momento los dejo para que subieran al departamento, los dos entraron al elevador, desde el camino era un silencio incomodo entre los dos, al entrar al departamento se quedaron sorprendidos de lo lujoso que era, además de moderno, era perfecto para 2 adolescentes, entraron a sus habitaciones después de dejar sus cosas, Jack fue a la habitación de _.

Jack: Sé que no quieres ni hablar con migo, pero solo quiero decirte que hay que tratar de llevarnos bien, solo por un año, para conseguir lo que queremos, tú quieres ir a Francia y yo mi auto, dime que perdemos, solo hay que llevarnos bien, ¿Trato? –Le dio la mano y la miro sonriente-  
Tu: Bien, solo no esperes que te diga hermana o que te amé –Rio-  
Jack: Ni tu –Burlón-

Lo que no saben es que en 365 pueden pasar miles de cosas…

* * *

dejen sus comentarios espero les guste la adaptacion


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Tu: Bien, solo no esperes que te diga hermana o que te ame –Rio-  
Jack: Ni tu –Burlón-

*Flashback*

TM: Hija cuando entremos al restaurante quiero que te portes bien –Acomodando su pelo-  
Tu: Mamá como quieres que me porte amable con ese tipo y sus tontos hijos –Enojada-  
TM: Sera tu nueva familia, tienes que esperar ser amable –Suspiro-  
Tu: Odio que te separas de papá, era más feliz, lo éramos hasta que empezó a viajar mucho –Se le corto la voz-  
TM: Mi niña, ya hablamos de esto, no me hagas ponerme triste, solo hazlo por mí, te lo pido como tu mamá –Acaricio su mejilla-  
Tu: De acuerdo mamá –Suspiro-

Su madre le dedico una sonrisa y entraron al restaurante, sería una velada muy importante, se conocerían todos, sería la primera vez que estarían juntos en una misma mesa, _ le tomo la mano a su madre, estaba nerviosa muy dentro de ella, sintió una respiración diferente a la de su madre, volteo al frente y miro a James, que ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones, miro a 3 chicos mas, 2 pequeños y 1 de su edad.

Narra _  
Mire que James suspiro feliz, como si temiera de que no viniera, mire como se levantó de la silla muy amable para ayudarnos a sentarnos, al llegar mire a su hijo que debo de admitir que es muy lindo, ojos marrones con una mirada soñadora, su cabello largo y con un corte muy particular con un color café, una sonrisa perfecta y excelente estilo, además parece muy buena onda, espero llevarnos bien.

Al sentarse en la mesa…

James: _ te quiero presentar a mi hijo a Jack de 17 años –Miro a Jack-  
Jack: Mucho gusto –Sonrió-  
TM: Y yo les quiero presentar a _-La miro- mi hija –Le dio una caricia-

Narra Jack

Cuando vi que venía _(TM) con su hija sentí algo de nervios, era hermosa, sentí esos nervios al ver a una chica linda, se que será mi familia pronto, pero no está nada mal la chica, al verla en la mesa, sentí que era algo tímida, se miraba muy seria, _(TM) trataba de hacerla sentir tranquila, a la mejor no estaba feliz al estar aquí.

La velada paso muy rápido, James platicaba de sus hijos, algunas risas en la mesa tras algunas historias graciosas, y _(TM) contaba lo orgullosa que estaba de si única hija, Jack y _ compartían miradas coquetas, por un minuto se les olvido que serian hermanastros muy pronto, pero todo cambio después de unos meses….

5 meses después….

Narra _  
El primer día que conocí a Jack pensé y desee muy dentro de mí que nos lleváramos bien, pero es imposible, es un metiche, además de enfadoso, siempre anda viendo lo que hago, no sé cómo lo soporta su estúpida novia Tooth que me odia por no sé cuál razón, la muy tarada solo pelea con migo por pelear.

Solo peleaban, por el control de la televisión, por el lugar en la mesa, por alguna galleta o cualquier comida, por el baño, por el asiento, por cualquier cosa, Jack al principio le daba gracia verla enojar pero después lo hacía porque le nacía hacerlo, y _ con su carácter no le soporta muchas cosas, tal vez todo se remonte desde el primer día que se conocieron.

* * *

ESPERO LES GUSTE LA ADAPTACIÓN (=


	4. Chapter 4

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

La familia _(TA )Frost es como toda familia después de un divorcio, el señor James Frost al divorciarse de su esposa encuentra el amor con la señora _ _ (NTM) al conocerse vuelven a creer en el amor, ellos dos tienen hijos, por parte de _ (TM) tiene una hija de 17 años, llamada _, ella no acepta el matrimonio con James, nunca estuvo de acuerdo cuando sus padres se divorciaron y no soporta estar junto la familia Frost, James tiene 1 hijo Jack de 17 años, Jack tiene problemas con _ no se llevan nada bien, siempre discuten y no pueden ni verse en pintura, para evitar un poco sus peleas, _(TM) y James deciden comprarles un departamento donde vivirán ellos 2 por un año, y obligarlos a llevarse mejor, pero lo que no saben que en eso 365 días pueden cambiar las cosas.

Capítulo 4:

_ se encontraba en la sala con un tazón de palomitas viendo la tv, tan solo habían pasado 6 horas juntos, eran las 8 de la noche, al parecer todo estaba tranquilo, pues se la pasaron guardando sus cosas y conociendo mejor la casa, en realidad casi ni cruzaron miradas en todo el día, hasta que Jack llego y se sentó junto a ella.

Jack: Creo que este departamento no les salió nada barato –Riendo-  
Tu: Igual lo pienso, pero bueno, mejor para nosotros –Cambiándole-  
Jack: ¿Te gusto tu cuarto? –Sacándole platica-  
Tu: Si, tiene una hermosa mirada a New York, además está demasiado grande, eso es lo que más me gusta –Comiendo palomitas sin quitar la mirada de la tv-  
Jack: Mi cuarto también es grande, es genial, me gusto más que el que tenía –Mirándola-

Narra Jack  
Creo que es lo más lejos que he durado platicando con ella sin que me critique, golpee o me regañe, espero que si sigamos.

Tu: ¿Saldrás hoy? Es viernes –Lo miro-  
Jack: No lo sé, Tooth no me hablo esta tarde –La miro sonriendo-  
Tu: Ahh, Tooth –Siguió comiendo palomitas-  
Jack: Algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué la odias? –La miro serio-  
Tu: Ella me odia desde el primer día que supo que seriamos hermanastros, no lo sé, desde ese día me odia, siempre me mete en problemas en la clase, hace que me enoje y se hace la víctima, la odio, tratare de no decir nada de ella por nuestro trato, solo no hables de ella frente a mí, por favor –Lo volvió a ver-

Jack se sintió sorprendido, era la primera vez que _ le habla de sus sentimientos, 2 años después de haberse conocido compartía aunque sea uno de sus tantos sentimientos con Jack.

Jack: Lo prometo –La miro-

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación, solo el ligero sonido de la Tv, estaban mirando The Big Bag Theory, _ seguía comiendo sus palomitas, Jack la volvió a ver y decidió darle fin al silencio.

Jack: Gracias –Sonrió tierno-  
Tu: ¿Por qué? –Rio-  
Jack: Por haber sido sincera con migo, nunca me habías platicado sobre tus sentimientos –Hizo una mueca-  
Tu: Porque pensé que no te interesaban –Lo miro y después volvió a ver la Tv-  
Jack: La verdad al principio me caíste muy bien, después de que nos conocimos más me caíste súper mal pero…ahora me estas volviendo a caer bien, tal vez era cierto lo que dijo tu mama, era demasiada la presión de nuestros padres para que nos lleváramos bien –Suspiro-  
Tu: Jack, yo …-Lo miro-

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Jack y _ se miraron serios, Jack sabía que era Tooth, después de unos segundo escucho la aguda voz de Tooth, _ solo se levantó del sillón y se fue a su habitación, Jack se levantó del sillón un poco molesto, quería sacarle poco a poco sus sentimientos para saber más sobre su odio contra él, y también de él a ella.

Tooth: Mi amor –Lo beso- Te extrañe eternidades –Mirando al depa-  
Jack: Yo igual –Tomando su mano-  
Tooth: Este depa es genial –Sorprendida- Debió costar demasiado –Se mordió el labio-  
Jack: Mis padres lo compraron para que _ y yo nos llevemos mejor –Sonrió-  
Tooth: La pu…-La interrumpió-  
Jack: Por favor, no llames así a mi hermanastra, y creo que debes de tratar de portarte mejor con ella –Hizo una mueca-  
Tooth: ¿Y porque yo? ¡Que lo haga ella! –Se puso las manos en la cadera-  
Jack: Hazlo por mi –Suspiro-  
Tooth: Esa tipa siempre me callo muy mal, y ahora la defiendes antes de mi –Se hizo la ofendida-

Narra Jack  
Por un segundo me sentí en el lugar de _, era cierto lo que dijo, se pone de victima para salir de los problemas, o meter en problemas a otra persona.

Jack: Tooth, no digas eso, yo te amo –La tomo de la mejilla-  
Tooth: Yo también pero un quiero que la vuelvas a defender, me escuchaste –Lo beso-

Después de que paso unas horas en el departamento junto a Jack dieron las 11, ella se fue, Jack se fue directo a su habitación, al día siguiente….


	5. Chapter 5

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 5:

Una mañana fría y nublada, _ tomo una taza y se preparó un café, se puso una cobija sobre su espalda y tomo la taza entre sus dos manos para calentarse un poco, mirando la hermosa ciudad de New York, el sol dando sus primeros rayos del día, y con una gran ventana que daba una hermosa vista, se encontraba de lo más relajada, tomando sorbos de café y observando.

Jack: Buenos días _ -Tomo sus llaves-  
Tu: Buenos días Jack –Sin dejar de ver a la ventana-  
Jack: Hace frio –Frotándose los brazos-  
Tu: Lose –Tomo café- ¿A dónde iras? –Lo vio-  
Jack: Iré a patinar un poco –Sonrió-  
Tu: Bien –Miro de nuevo la ventana-  
Jack: Cuando regrese, me gustaría terminar la plática de ayer –Suspiro-  
Tu: No lo sé, creo que hable de más –Rio-  
Jack: Pero…necesitamos saber más para llevarnos bien –La vio tierno-  
Tu: Llevamos 2 días sin pelear, creo que vamos bien –Sonrió forzosamente-  
Jack: Pero aún me hablas muy fría –Un poco molesto-  
Tu: ¿Qué quieres que haga? Que cambie de la noche a la mañana –Reclamándole-  
Jack: Yo trato de cambiar, pero veo que tú no quieres ni tomar el tema –Enojado-  
Tu: Sabes que, mejor vete a patinar, arruinas mi mañana –Se dio la vuelta-  
Jack: Odio, ODIO cuando te ponen en tu plan de digna –Siguiéndola-  
Tu: Jack, por dios, ahora eres un santo que no hace nada –Dejo la taza en la mesa-  
Jack: Yo trato de ser bueno contigo, trato de platicar y tu solo eres muy cortante, pienso que pierdo mi tiempo tratando de caerte bien –Se dirigió a la puerta-  
Tu: Claro que lo pierdes, mejor sigamos como antes, dejemos de platicar y así no nos mataremos, anda vete a patinar, déjame aquí sola para descansar de ti –Se fue a su cuarto-

_ subió las escaleras enojada y se fue a su cuarto, Jack le molestaba mucho que cuando trataba de platicar con ella no lo mirara a los ojos, o que sus respuestas fueran muy cortas y secas, por más que quiere no puede hacer que se lleven bien, _ por alguna razón no soporta estar junto a Jack.

Narra _  
Admito que soy muy fría con Jack siendo que él me quiere sacar platica, pero no puedo, no puedo platicar con él, me siento incomoda, además estoy muy enojada con todo esto, quisiera que mis padres aun vivieran juntos, pero el maldito trabajo de mi padre lo arruino, y ahora me encuentro con la familia Frost, con un hijo insoportable.

Se acostó en su cama, se voltio del lado de la cama donde estaba la ventana, se tapo con una cobija y se metió en sus pensamientos…

*Flashback*

TM: Hija ya tienes todo listo –Entro a tu cuarto-  
Tu: No quiero irme –Enojada-  
TM: Ya habíamos platicado de esto, no quiero volver a retomarlo –Tomo su maleta-  
Tu: Yo quiero quedarme aquí en MI casa, no en la de James –Se levanto enojada-  
TM: Ahora él y yo estamos casados y tú debes de vivir con todos nosotros como familia –Tomo las cosas de _-  
Tu: ¿Puedo vivir sola? –Alegre-  
TM: Tienes 16 años, aun no eres mayor de edad –Rio-  
Tu: Soy lo bastante madura para vivir sola –Cruzo los brazos-  
TM: Nunca dije que no lo fueras, solo tengo miedo de que te pase algo –Le dio un beso en la frente- Ahora ve a despedirte de tu padre, tenemos que irnos –Salió de la habitación-

_ vio salir a su madre, enojada y frustrada estaba en ese momento, amaba su casa, amaba vivir junto a sus padres, y ahora todo se fue a la basura.  
Bajo las escaleras, _(TM) y _(TP) estaban hablando, después de todo no se peleaban, era como si fueran buenos amigos, su padre aun amaba a _(TM) pero el trabajo los separo, siempre viajando y poco tiempo junto a ella.

TP: Adiós mi nena –La abrazo-  
Tu: No quiero irme –Se le corto la voz-  
TP: lo mejor es que vallas con tu madre, recuerda que siempre trabajo, ya ves lo que paso –Acariciando su pelo-  
Tu: ¿Me visitaras? –Llorando-  
TP: Claro mi bebe, te llamare y te visitare cada vez que pueda, lo prometo –La abrazo fuerte-  
Tu: Eso espero, te amo papá –Lo miro-  
TP: Yo más bebe –Secando sus lágrimas-

_(TP) saco sus maletas y las subió al carro de _(TM) después de despedirse, su madre arranco el carro, _ se soltó en llanto al alejarse de la casa en donde creció, donde vivió sus mejores momentos junto sus padres, _(TP) le dijo ''te amo'' desde lejos, _ alcanzo a leer sus labios y le mando un beso, y solo se alejaron hasta perder de vista del carro.  
Después de un largo camino a la su ''nueva casa'' _ (TM) toco la puerta, James abrió la puerta y la abrazo, yo aun estaba en el carro, enoja y llena de lagrimas, su madre le había dicho que se tranquilizara, que no quería que diera esa impresión, pero no le importo, se bajo del carro y se puso junto la puerta.

Narra _  
Lo que más temía..sucedió, desde pequeña mi mayor temor era que mis padres se divorciaran, y ahora está pasando, me encantaría quedarme en casa con ellos 2 juntos, pero tenía que pasar esto, ahora tendré que vivir con los Frost.

Entraron a la casa, James llamo a su hijo.

James: Jack, ya llegaron –Entrando con las maletas-  
TM: Sonríe –Le dio un pequeño codazo-  
Tu: ¿Hay razón para eso? –La miro seria-

Solo la miro con una mirada de enojo, pero no podría hacer nada, de pronto se escucharon los pasos Jack, _ solo volteo los ojos, se sentía como si estuviera en su propio funeral.

James: Jack, ya llegaron _(TM) y _ - desde hoy vivirán junto a nosotros

Jack miro a _, noto su enojo y tristeza, le recordó cuando sus padres se divorciaron, con los años aprendió a vivir con eso, fue duro al principio, pero ahora está abierto para una nueva vida junto a ellas, Jack le dedico una sonrisa, sabía que no le regresaría, la entendía perfectamente, después de platicar un poco, James mando a Jack a que le mostrara su nueva habitación a _.

Jack: Aquí es –Abriendo la puerta- ¿Te gusta? –Sonrió-  
Tu: Solo quiero estar sola, déjame por favor –Entro a la habitación-  
Jack: _, entiendo cómo te sientes, yo estuve así, justo como tú, veras que con el tiempo todo pasara –Amable-  
Tu: Nadie entiende como me siento, hasta mi propia madre, por favor déjame sola –se acostó en la cama-  
Jack: Bueno, si necesitas platicar con alguien, aquí estoy –cerró la puerta-

En cuanto escucho que cerró la puerta, se rompió en un llanto, se sintió culpable por tratar así a Jack, pero no se sentía nada bien, además de no querer estar ahí.

*Fin del Flashback*

_no evito volver a llorar con el agrio recuerdo de ese día.  
Después de volver a derramar lágrimas como ese día quedo dormida, al despertar miro el reloj marcaban las 6 de la tarde, se tallo los ojos y bajo a la sala y encontró a Jack con Tooth.


	6. Chapter 6

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 6:

Narra _  
Okey, no puede ser que Jack no tenga ni un poco de respeto asea mi, sabe que estoy en casa y está casi tragándose a su novia.

_ camino hasta la puerta sin voltear a verlos, Jack la alcanzo a ver y se separó de Tooth.

Tooth: Genial, ahora estamos solos –Picara-  
Jack: creo que no fue lo correcto, ella debió haberse enojado –Preocupado-  
Tooth: Déjala, debería buscarse un novio –Rio-

_ camino hasta la entrada principal, iría por un café a Starbucks que estaba justo en la esquina de la manzana donde vivía, entro y fue directo a la caja registradora para pedir un cappuccino, se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones, saco su IPhone y se puso a revisar sus mensajes.  
Encontró uno de su mejor amiga.

Andrea dice:  
¿Cómo te fue?

_ dice:  
No quieres ni saber, horita me encontré al estúpido de Frost y a su p*ta novia en la sala casi tragándose

Andrea dice:  
Por dios, ¿Qué no sabe que la odias?

_ dice:  
Claro que lo sabe, pero no le importa

Andrea dice:  
Juega con su misma moneda, búscate un chico sexy y haz lo mismo que el

_ dice:  
No sería mala idea, pero para que, no se trata de dar celos

El chico del mostrador la llamo, le dio su pedido, _ pago y salió de Starbucks se fue directo a su departamento, cuando entro Jack estaba sentado en la barra comiendo un sándwich, al verla entrar suspiro.

Jack: De verdad lo siento –Suspiro-  
Tu: ¿Qué estabas tragándote a tu novia en la sala? No te preocupes –Le tomo a su café-  
Jack: ¿Enserio no te molesto? –Extrañado-  
Tu: No, de todos modos sé que no te importa lo que piense –Sonrió-  
Jack: Aunque no lo creas, si me importa, quiero que nos llevemos bien –Hizo una mueca-  
Tu: Sabes, hay que hacer como que nada paso –Se fue a su habitación-  
Jack: Solo dime porque no quieres platicar sobre lo que pensamos –Subió las escaleras-  
Tu: ¿Para qué hacerlo? Terminaremos peleando –Rio-  
Jack: Tan solo hay que intentar –Alcanzándola-  
Tu: Solo déjame en paz –Molesta-

Jack se detuvo cerró los ojos y suspiro enojado, corrió hasta donde estaba y la acorralo a la pared.

Tu: Aléjate, solo déjame en paz –Golpeándolo-  
Jack: Solo dime porque no quieres ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de platicar sobre lo que pienso –Enojado-  
Tu: ¡Porque no quiero! ¿No crees que sea suficiente? –Molesta-  
Jack: ¡Pues no se va hacer lo que digas! –Frunció el seño-  
Tu: ¿Quieres ver que si? –Retándolo-  
Jack: Ni siquiera tienes idea de cómo soy cuando me enojo –Tomo sus brazos-

_ miro fijamente a los ojos de Jack con una mirada fulmínate, al igual que Jack lo estaba haciendo, cuando el teléfono los saco de sus miradas matadoras.

Jack: Deben de ser nuestros padres –Miro el Teléfono-  
Tu: ¿Nuestros? –Rio-

Jack soltó a _ y fue por el teléfono, ella entro inmediatamente a su habitación.

Los días pasaban, cada vez sus peleas eran más constantes, cuando Jack trataba de hablar con ella surgía una pelea, por la más mínima tontería peleaban.

Jack: Ya vámonos a la escuela –Tomo su mochila-  
Tu: Vete yendo, bajo rápido –Arreglándose-

Jack salió del departamento, _ tomo su mochila y siguió a Jack, el camino solo se tornaba en silencio, llegaron a la preparatoria, los 2 iban en salones diferentes.

Andrea: Veo que tu hermanastro tiene su carácter –Mirándolo-  
Tu: No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es vivir con él –Suspiro- y más cuando va la Tooth esa –caminando-  
Andrea: ¿Aun salen? –Sorprendida-  
Tu: Si –Bufo- ya van para un año y medio, no sé cómo puede estar junto a ella, es una pu…-Alguien la interrumpió-  
Tooth: ¿Quién es una p*ta? –Cruzo los brazos-  
Tu: Una chica que se besa como animal con su novio –La miro fijo-  
Tooth: Lo que pasa es que tienes celos de que yo tengo novio, y tu no –Hizo unos movimientos con su mano-  
Tu: ¿Crees que eso me importa? –Rio-  
Tooth: Deja de hacerte la fuerte, se que desde que nos conocimos tienes celos de que yo sea más bonita que tu –Se hizo el cabello para atrás-  
Tu: ¿Bonita? ¿Tu? ¡HA! –Remarcando el Ha-

El timbre sonó, que eso callo muy bien en el momento, si no las dos se mataban en pleno pasillo escolar, _ y Andrea se vieron y soltaron una carcajada al ver lo estúpida que era Tooth a al hablar de su yo, yo y yo.  
Después de las clases fueron a un mercado que estaba cerca de su departamento.

Jack: ¿Traes la lista? –Tomando un carrito-  
Tu: Si –Buscando en si bolsa-

Los dos entraron al gran mercado, fueron directo la zona de frutas y verduras, _ empezó a escoger unos Jitomates, intentaba alcanzar uno, hasta que vio una mano masculina que se la dio.


	7. Chapter 7

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 7

Tu: Gracias –Sonrió-  
X: De nada –Le guiño-  
Tu: ¿Te conozco? Tu rostro se me hace muy conocido –Tratando de recordar-  
X: Creo que estudiamos la secundaria juntos –Sonrió- ¿Te llamas _, cierto?  
Tu: Si..Ya me acorde, eres Bunnymund –Sorprendida- ¿Me recuerdas?  
Bunnymund: ¡ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGA! ¿Cómo puede ser que te olvidara? Nunca te olvide –La abrazo-  
Tu: Yo no te reconocía, cambias demasiado -Feliz-

Jack venia por el pasillo de las frituras, justo al lado de la fruta y verdura, al dar la vuelta vio que _ platicaba con un chico, que noto que el coqueteaba con ella.

Bunnymund: Tú no te quedas atrás, estas hermosa –Mirándola-  
Tu: Gracias Bunnymund, enserio teníamos mucho sin vernos, las cosas han cambiado tanto –suspiro- mis padres se separaron  
Bunnymund: ¿Enserio? Pero si se miraban muy felices –Suspiro-  
Tu: Pues ya vez, las cosas cambian, y ahora tengo una nueva familia –Hizo una mueca-  
Bunnymund: Y que tal todo –Tomo su mano-

Narra Jack  
Sé que _ no me quiere, pero en verdad yo la quiero como una hermana, aun que a ella no le guste, ahora somos familia, y no evito sentir las ganas de ir a separarla de ese tipo.

Jack bufo enojado y camino junto con el carrito hasta donde estaba ella.

Tu: Ahora tengo 1 hermanastro tiene mi edad es insoportable mi madre tuvo la idea de que viviéramos solos por un año para que nos llevemos mejor, ya tenemos viviendo juntos como un mes –Suspiro- pero solo 11 meses mas –rio-  
Bunnymund: ¿Y cómo es el? –Preocupado-  
Tu: es muy enfadoso, además de rebelde, no nos soportamos, y el tiene una novia que es una pu…ya sabes –rio-  
Jack: _, ya tenemos que irnos –Se quito los lentes-  
Tu: El es Jack, mi hermanastro –Miro a Bunnymund-  
Bunnymund: Mucho gusto Jack, soy Bunnymund –Sonrió-  
Jack: Mucho gusto, ya vámonos _ -Se giro-  
Tu: Ten Bunnymund, mi numero, háblame en la tarde –Le dio un beso en la mejilla-  
Bunnymund: Claro _ -Sonrió-

Los 2 caminaron hasta las cajas, Jack lucia enojado, _ no lo noto hasta el camino.

Tu: ¿No pudiste ser más cortés con Bunnymund? –Enojada-  
Jack: Oh lo siento por no ser el mejor chico para estar a la altura de ese tipo –Sarcástico-  
Tu: ¿Tienes celos o qué? –sorprendida-  
Jack: Claro que no, ni que fuéramos que, solo es mi deber cuidarte –La miro-  
Tu: Yo se me cuidar muy bien –Miro al frente-  
Jack: Créeme que no, se nota que ese tipo lo único que quiere es sexo –Rio-  
Tu: Para tu información, el fue mi mejor amigo desde el kínder, lo deje de ver cuando entramos a preparatoria, ¿Eso es querer sexo? –Enojada-  
Jack: Eso piensas, pero eres una chica, no sabes lo que piensan los chicos –Miro al frente-  
Tu: No porque tú pienses eso con Tooth quiere decir que TODOS piensen eso –Molesta-

Un silencio se torno en el auto, Jack se molesto mucho con su comentario, y _ no le gusto nada que pensara así de ella, entraron al departamento, Jack y _ empezaron a sacar las cosas.

Jack: Deja eso, ve al departamento –Serio-

_ solo lo miro y hizo caso a su orden, _ sintió una pizca de culpa, sabía que Jack no era ese tipo de chico.

Narra _  
Au que mi orgullo se vaya a la basura tengo que pedirle disculpas, creo que Jack nunca será ese tipo de chico, dentro de ese chico inmaduro hay un chico tierno y dulce, solo que no quiere dejarlo salir.

Al terminar Jack de sacar todo el mandado, _ fue a la cocina.

Tu: Jack –Con las manos agarradas tras la espalda-  
Jack: Que quieres –Guardando todo-  
Tu: Quiero pedirte disculpas, estaba muy enojada y no me di cuenta de lo que dije, tu nunca serias así con Tooth, por más que tus hormonas estén al borde de tu ser, nunca pensarías eso –Suspiro- enserio perdón

Jack miro a _, sabía que ella no pedía disculpas, es mas nunca le había pedido disculpas, y era de admirar lo que hacía, suspiro y fue junto a ella, tomo sus brazos.

Jack: No eres la única que quiere pedir disculpas, sé que no me comporte de lo mejor hoy, pero sentí el típico celo de un hermano –Sonrió tímido- aunque no lo creas, te quiero –La miro a los ojos-

_ sintió algo en su estómago al ver la mirada de Jack, y las palabras honestas de Jack, cuando sonó su celular.

Tu: Lo..siento, tengo que contestar –Miro su celular-

Jack la soltó y _ fue a atender su celular, era Bunnymund.


	8. Chapter 8

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 8:

En el teléfono:

Bunnymund: Hola amiga –Contento-  
Tu: Hola- Seria-  
Bunnymund: ¿Qué sucede? –Preocupado-  
Tu: Horita nos vemos en el parque que está en la esquina del mercado donde nos vimos, nos vemos –Colgó-

Jack la miraba, como esperando una respuesta de lo que platicaban anterior mente.

Tu: Luego hablamos, saldré con Bunny –Subió las escaleras-

Narra Jack  
Sé que lo que platicamos de seguro no se sintió cómoda, después de todo, a nadie le gusta que hablen mal de su enamorado.

_ entro a su habitación se arregló y volvió a bajar las escaleras.

Jack: Cuídate, cuando regreses hablamos –Sonriendo-  
Tu: Claro –Temerosa-

Narra _  
Sé que Jack no me dejara hasta que hable con él sobre lo que siento, desde que llegue a esa casa de los Frost me ofreció ser como su confidente de cualquier cosa que me pasara, pero lo único que le importa es saber porque lo odio, porque peleamos, aunque ya casi tenemos 2 meses juntos, las cosas siguen igual, salvo por algunas ocasiones que nos llevamos muy bien.

Camino hasta aquel parque donde se quedaría de ver con Bunnymund, al llegar tomo su celular y lo llamo.

Tu: Bunny, ya estoy en el parque, estaré en la zona del Kiosco, te espero  
Bunny: De acuerdo, ya estoy por llegar –Feliz-

Colgó, era un lugar hermoso, lleno de árboles y flores hermosas, como todo parque de New York, la vida en aquel lugar era muy rápida y apenas tenías tiempo de relajarte, taxis y taxis solo hay por la ciudad, además de una vida llena de trabajo y perfección.

Bunny: Ahora si dime que paso –Se recargo en el barandal del Kiosco-  
Tu: Pues, hoy, que nos vimos Jack me insulto, o más bien, nos insulto –Suspiro- no lo soporte y los insulte a él y a su novia, al parecer no le gusto nada y duramos un rato sin hablarnos, hasta que decidí pedirle perdón…-la interrumpió-  
Bunny: ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡Tu pidiendo perdón, ni a mí me pedias perdón! –Sorprendido-  
Tu: Pero Bunny, el es un chico con buenos sentimientos, aun no tengo ni idea de porque lo odio, no encuentro el porqué –Suspiro-  
Bunny: ¿Desde que lo conoces no se llevan? –Moviendo un mechón de su cabello-  
Tu: No, de hecho nos llevamos bien el primer día, recuerdo que era muy divertido, pero estaba muy molesta por lo del divorcio de mis padres, tenían un año divorciados, pero no lo supere fácil, aun no lo supero –Cerro los ojos-  
Bunny: Tal vez, le tienes coraje por ser hijo de James y piensas que es otra cosa –Busco su mirada-  
Tu: No creo, yo quiero mucho a sus otros hijos, que son pequeños –Sonrió-  
Bunny: Piensa, recuerda cada momento que vivieron cuando se conocieron –miro al horizonte-

_ estaba de la misma manera que Bunny, estaban recargados en el barandal de aquel Kiosco blanco, hermoso, rodeado de naturaleza, ella hizo caso a lo que dijo Bunny, y se metió en sus pensamientos.

*FLASHBACK*

Jack: Oye –Sonrió-  
Tu: Que sucede Jack –Lo miro-  
Jack: Ayer me la pase genial contigo –La miro-  
Tu: Igual yo, después de todo serás mi hermanastro –Sonrió-  
Jack: Entiendo que sientas coraje con mi padre, pero yo pase por lo mismo que tu, se que duele ver que este con otra mujer, pero mujeres como tu mama ya no hay muchas, realmente me alegro de que mi padre se encontrara con una mujer como ella –Sonrió-  
Tu: Jack, la verdad no le tengo coraje a James, solo es que me siento incomoda, es como empezar de nuevo, ¿Me entiendes?  
Jack: Claro, estoy igual que tu, mis padres están divorciados hace 6 años, solo tenía 11 años, fue muy difícil para mí –Bajo la mirada-  
Tu: Tienes razón, debo de ser más madura, creo que es mejor que mis padres se separan, mi madre es feliz junto a James, y eso debe de ser lo único que importe –Miro al frente-

Jack subió la mirada y volteo a verla, le encantaban sus ojos, su perfil era hermoso, Jack se sentía atraído por ella, sentía un cosquilleo cuando estaba con ella, en aquella cena, que fue la noche anterior, sintió algo que no sentía junto con Tooth.

TM: hija ya vámonos, regresamos el viernes –Sonrió-  
Tu: Adiós Jack –Sonrió-  
Jack Adiós _ -Le dio un beso en la mejilla-

_ y su madre salieron de la habitación, Jack se quedó pensando por lo que sintió al verla.

Narra Jack  
No puedo permitir enamorarme de ella, será mi...hermanastra.

Tu: La verdad Jack ha hecho que recapacite mucho sobre lo que paso con su divorcio, eso debo de agradecerle mucho –La volteo haber-

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Tu: Bunny, no hay nada, Jack solamente me ayudaba, solo eso –Suspiro-  
Bunny: Entonces, ¿por qué lo odias?  
Tu: No lo sé, y lo único que se, que esta noche tengo que inventar algo

Pasaron horas, exactamente 3, platicaron de todo lo que les había pasado, el sol ya se metía, eran las 7 de la tarde, _ se fue caminando junto con Bunny, al llegar al departamento…

Tu: Gracias Bunny, creo que ya sé que le diré a Jack –Lo miro-  
Bunny: Me alegro, solo espero que te crea –Sonrió-  
Tu: Igual lo espero  
Bunny: ¿Mañana nos vemos? –Tomo sus manos-  
Tu: Claro –Sonrió-  
Bunny: Bueno adiós, tengo que irme –Le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Tu: Adiós –Le dijo con la mano adiós-

_ se dio la vuelta y subió hasta su departamento, al entrar….


	9. Chapter 9

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 9

Narra _  
Sé que será una noche muy larga, creo que ya es hora de hablar sobre esto, y así podre ir a Francia y cumplir ese sueño, pero tengo miedo de descubrir algo, o peor…

Salió del elevador y abrió la puerta de su departamento, respiro hondo y vio a Jack dormido en la sala, dejo sus cosas, lentamente, se quito los zapatos para evitar el menor ruido posible, camino casi de puntas, pero capto su atención aquella imagen de Jack durmiendo, estaba tan tranquilo, con una mano en su pecho y la otra tenía el control en sus manos, con la piyama puesta, un pantalón cuadrado rojo con blanco y una camisa sin mangas blanca, su pelo despeinado, pero que solo a él le quedaba bien, _ sonrió al verlo, ¿Sonrió? Despertó de aquel largo paseo por todo el, subió caminando, se volteo para ver si no se había despertado y se golpeo con la esquina de una mesa, cerró los ojos, volteo a ver donde estaba Jack y se escucho movimiento, pensó ella ''demonios''

Jack: ¿_? –Tallándose los ojos- regresaste –se sentó y la volteo a ver-  
Tu: Si, pero…creo que mejor mañana hablamos, ya es tarde –imito un bostezo-  
Jack: Son las 9, creo que es muy temprano –Sonrió-  
Tu: -Pensó- pero tienes sueño, estabas dormido, mejor descansa –se volteo-

Siguió caminando, cuando menos de lo espero Jack tomo su mano rápido y la hizo que volteara.

Jack: Por favor, necesitamos hablar –Con una mirada para derretirse-  
Tu: De acuerdo –Nerviosa-

La guio hasta la cocina.

Jack: ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –Mirándola-  
Tu: Una Coca Cola, por favor –Nerviosa-  
Jack: de acuerdo, si quieres vete a la sala, ya voy –En el refrigerador-

_ se giró y fue asea el sillón, donde se encontraba Jack, solo una lámpara y la televisión alumbraba el cuarto, además de la gran ventana que tenía una hermosa mirada de las estrellas y la ciudad, llego Jack con una lata de Coca Cola, y una botella de agua, se sentó.

Jack: Ten –Dándole la lata-  
Tu: De nada –La abrió-

Un silencio incomodo se rodeo entre ellos, Jack tomo un trago de su botella de agua, la observo, sintió los nervios de ella, sabía que tenía miedo de decir sus sentimientos, pero el sabia como hacerle.

Jack: _, confía en mí –Se acerco un poco a ella-  
Tu: Jack, no es que no confié en ti, creo que es solo que mi burbuja no sea a reventado, la burbuja de mi familia, mi padre y mi madre, y ahora entre a otra burbuja donde no me siento parte de ella, y mis sentimientos quieren entrar en la otra burbuja, en aquellos días, donde mis padres, eran…felices –Su voz se corto-  
Jack: Tranquila, te comprendo, recuerda lo que te dije, yo estaba igual, pero el tiempo lo cura todo –Acaricio su mano-  
Tu: Eso es lo que me preocupa, ha pasado mucho tiempo y no lo cura, no sé qué hacer para reventar esa burbuja y que se quede en el pasado, en el aire, volando –Suspiro-  
Jack: ¿Sabes que hizo que mi burbuja volara? –La miro-  
Tu: ¿Qué cosa? –Sus ojos vidriosos-  
Jack: Tú y tu madre –Sonrió-  
Tu: ¿Qué? –Volteo a verlo, con un sentimiento en sus palabras-  
Jack: Antes de que mi padre conociera a tu madre era muy diferente, era triste, y cuando la conoció su sonrisa volvió, todo volvió a la normalidad, y eso hizo que cambiara, y ver que tú te sentías igual que yo, me hizo sentirme parte de su familia, sé que no te gusta que diga esto, pero es cierto, su presencia me sirvió de mucho –La miro fijo-  
Tu: Soy una estúpida –Junto sus piernas y se escondió entre ellas-  
Jack: No digas eso, porque no lo eres –Toco su espalda-  
Tu: Si lo soy, te trate mal, siendo que tu eres un buen chico –Llorando-  
Jack: Pues yo también tuve culpa, e algunas ocasiones me pase con tigo –suspiro-  
Tu: Pero yo era una perfeccionista, que quería que las cosas fueran como antes, y no entendí que estaba en otra casa –Llorando-  
Jack: Mira, mejor olvida el pasado y empecemos de nuevo, ¿Si? –Levanto su mirada-

Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas, al igual que sus mejillas, pero aun así sus ojos se miraban hermosos, su piel lucia hermosa sin maquillaje, ya que se le había caído la mayoría, sus ojos estaban conectados, era la primera vez que hablaban mucho tiempo sin pelear, Jack con esa mirada que puede enamorar a cualquier chica, esos ojos con un brillo diferente al de todos, con un color hermoso, y que sobre todo inspiraba honestidad.

Tu: Yo…-La interrumpió el timbre-  
Jack: ¿Quién será? –Extraño-  
Tu: Ve a ver, puede que sea algo importante –Se limpió las lágrimas-

Jack pasó su dedo por su mejilla y limpio unas cuantas gotas, sonrió tiernamente y se levantó, al llegar a la puerta…

Tooth: ¿Salimos? –Con un tono molesto-

_ al oír que era ella, se levantó rápido y subió al su habitación, Jack maldijo en su mente y volteo a ver que ella subía las escaleras, volteo a ver a Tooth.


	10. Chapter 10

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 10

Jack volteo a ver a Tooth, con un cierto desagrado, había arruinado una de las charlas más largas con _, donde al parecer se habían llevado mejor que nunca.

Jack: ¿Qué sucede Tooth? –Se recargo en la puerta-  
Tooth: Estaba aburrida y vine aquí –entro-  
Jack: Tooth, no soy un payaso para divertirte cada vez que estés aburrida –Cerro la puerta-

Tooth: No lo eres hermoso, pero si eres mi novio –Tomo sus mejillas y lo beso-

Narra Jack  
Recuerdo cuando conocí a Tooth, ella era dulce y tierna, ahora es una fría, que solo me quiere para salir a pasear, la verdad no sé qué sucede con ella, siento que las cosas son diferentes, sus besos ya no son los mismo, sus abrazos ya no los siento como antes, al estar con ella no es lo mismo, pero no entiendo porque no la dejo.

Jack: Lo siento, pero estoy cansado, y ya es tarde –Miro el reloj, marcaban las 12:23-  
Tooth: ¿Quién eres? ¡El Jack Frost que conozco no es un ñoño! –Molesta-  
Jack: ¿Soy un ñoño por querer dormir, al estar cansado? -Cruzo los brazos-  
Tooth: Sabes, mejor me voy, antes de que me pegues lo estúpido –Se giro y salió-

Jack solo la miro, ahora sí, ya no sabía quién era esa chica, la que era su novia, rio ante lo ridícula que se ve al pelear con él, se giro y subió las escaleras, iría con _.  
Entro a su habitación, ella estaba acostada de lado, su cabello estaba de lado, con una camisa blanca sin mangas, y un short negro.  
Jack subió a su cama y le dijo al oído.

Jack: Ya se fue –Con una dulce voz-  
Tu: ¿Tan rápido? –Sonrió-  
Jack: Ammm…si, venía a molestar –rio-  
Tu: Mmmm, bueno prometí no decir nada –Se giro para acostarse boca arriba-  
Jack: ¿Seguimos platicando? –Se acomodo recargado en la cabecera de la cama de ella-  
Tu: La verdad estoy cansada, pero si quieres platicamos –lo miro-  
Jack: Bueno, seguimos mañana, lo bueno que es sábado, así podemos salir o no lo sé, hacer algo juntos, para empezar de nuevo, ¿Qué opinas? –Sonrió-  
Tu: Estupendo –Sonrió amable-  
Jack: Bueno, me voy para que descanses –se deslizo por la cama hasta bajarse- hasta mañana, descansa –le dio un beso en la frente-

Jack sonrió y salió de su habitación, las cosas estaban mejorando entre ellos, aun que aun no es hora de cantar victoria.


	11. Chapter 11

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 11:

A la mañana siguiente, era un día hermoso, con un clima hermoso, perfecto para pasar el día de paseo, _ se levanto antes que Jack, fue al refrigerador y tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja, miro el reloj marcaban las 9:35, un poco tarde de lo que se levanto usualmente, fue a la sala y prendió el televisor, cambio algunos canales hasta dejarle en MTV, escucho que alguien bostezo volteo estaba Jack parado en las escaleras tallándose los ojos.

Tu: Buenos días –Sonrió-  
Jack: Buenos días –Adormilado-  
Tu: Veo que tienes mucho sueño –Rio-  
Jack: Si – sonrió-

_ siguió cambiándole a la televisión, Jack llego con un vaso de leche y se sentó junto a ella, mirando el televisor al igual que ella.

Jack: Veo que el día estará hermoso -Mirando la ventana-  
Tu: Si –Volteo a verla- no como los otros días, fríos y nublados –Regreso su mirada a la tv-  
Jack: ¿Salimos? –La miro-  
Tu: ¿No tienes planes con Tooth? –Tratando de no hablar mal de ella-  
Jack: Creo que se enojó con migo, así que no me hablara por unos días –Rio-  
Tu: Mmm… bueno, de acuerdo hay que salir, ¿pero a donde? –Lo miro-  
Jack: Ya se me ocurriera algo –Sonrió-  
Tu: Bueno –se levanto- iré por un desayuno a Starbucks ¿Quieres uno? –Estirándose-  
Jack: Claro –Tomando el control-  
Tu: Okey, me iré a cambiar e iré por ellos –Subió las escaleras-

Se puso un short de mezclilla, una camisa rosa salmón con líneas blancas de tirantes, tipo blusón sin mangas, y unos vans blancos, tomo sus lentes de sol y sus llaves del departamento, salió y fue directo a Starbucks, mientras Jack se fue a cambiar al igual que ella, se fue a dar un baño, le gusta tomar un baño por la mañana porque suele relajarse bastante, puso el agua tibia y dejo que corriera por su cuerpo, _ regreso al depa y dejo las cosas en la barra de la cocina.  
Jack escucho ruidos, pensó que era alguien más, se puso la toalla en la parte de abajo dejando su torso descubierto, bajo las escaleras despacio para ver quién era, y alcanzo a ver a _.

Jack: ¡Me asustaste! Pensé que era Tooth –Tomando la toalla-  
Tu: Para nad…-Volteo a verlo-  
Jack: Lo siento, por estar así, pero me asuste –Rio-  
Tu: No..no hay problema –Nerviosa-  
Jack: Bueno iré a ponerme la ropa –Subió las escaleras sonrojado-

_ no evito sentir nervios al ver a Jack semi desnudo, solo una toalla tapando su parte baja, y con un cuerpo digno de desear, además de algo húmedo, al parecer no se había secado muy bien, el cabello despeinado y mojado, y su piel brillante, y más blanca de lo normal, ella sintió ¿nervios? Al verlo así, a la mejor es porque es su hermanastro.  
Al bajar las escaleras Jack traía una camisa de cuadrados azul con morado, unos pantalones negros, una gorra morada con las iniciales NY y unos Supras azules.

Tu: Aquí está tu desayudo –Algo nerviosa por lo anterior-  
Jack: Oye, perdón por bajar casi desnudo –rio nervioso- pero es que pensé que era..-lo interrumpió-  
Tu: No te preocupes, está bien –Tomando a su café-  
Jack: Es que me dio pena –Mordió su sándwich-  
Tu: Bueno, al cabo somos hermanastros –se levantó-  
Jack: Pues sí, pero…bueno olvídalo –rio-  
Tu: Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿A dónde iremos? –Intentando alcanzar un plato-  
Jack: Aun no lo sé, déjame pensarlo mejor…amm ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Riendo-  
Tu: Deja de burlarte y ayúdame –Riendo-

Jack dejo su sándwich en el plato y fue a donde estaba _, con una mano tomo la cadera de ella, pego su cuerpo al de ella y tomo el plato, _ de nuevo sintió nervios, pero aún más intensos, al sentir el formado cuerpo de Jack junto con el de ella.

Jack: eso pasa por no tomar leche –Rio-  
Tu: ¡Calla y come! –Tratando de controlarse-

Al terminar de comer, Jack tomo las llaves de su auto y bajaron el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento.

Tu: Ahora si me dirás –Mirándolo manejar-  
Jack: Primero iremos a comer Pizza y después veremos –La miro-

Jack manejo hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde estaban los mejores restaurantes, y uno de ellos era de sus favoritos, donde vendían comida italiana y su especialidad era la Pizza, abrió la puerta de _ y la ayudo a bajarse, al entrar….


	12. Chapter 12

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 12

Al entrar el mesero los escolto hasta su mesa, justo al lado de la ventana, además de la hermosa decoración, restica pero elegante, sin duda era un lugar caro, les dio la carta y se retiro, Jack volteo a verla y sonrió.

Jack: Pide lo que gustes, yo invito –Volteo a ver su carta-  
Tu: Jack, es un restaurante muy caro –viendo los precios-  
Jack: No importa, tu solo disfruta –Le guiño el ojo-  
Tu: Bueno, pero si pido langosta no te enojes –Quejándose-  
Jack: La pizza o el Espagueti de aquí son mejor que millones de langostas –Dejo la carta en la mesa-  
Tu: ¿Bromas? La langosta es lo más delicioso que hay –dejo la carta igual-  
Jack: ¿Apuestas? –Levanto la ceja-  
Tu: ¿Qué quieres perder? –Se recargo en la mesa-  
Jack: Si yo gano, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga, y si tú ganas yo hago lo que quieras, ¿Trato? –Sonrió coqueto-  
Tu: Trato –Se recargo en la silla de nuevo-

Jack llamo al mesero, ordeno el famoso espagueti y la pizza, es uno de los mejores restaurantes de New York, y Jack no mentía sobre que esas comidas eran mejor que la langosta, el mesero regreso con la comida y la dejo en la mesa.

Tu: Listo para perder –Tomando un tenedor-  
Jack: SI tú dices, solo quiere ver tu expresión –Mirándola comer-

_ enrollo un poco de espagueti en su tenedor y sonrió antes de probarlo, Jack le hizo señal de que lo probara, _ metió el tenedor a su boca, su expresión era de agrado.

Jack: ¡Ha! –Gane-  
Tu: Odio decirlo, pero, esto es mejor que mil langostas –Siguió comiendo-  
Jack: Ahora serás mi esclava –Empezó a comer-  
Tu: Aja, lo que tu digas –Comiendo-

La comida fue estupenda, rieron, platicaron, sonrieron, como la noche anterior, solo que en algunos momentos no concordaban y volvían a sus típicas peleas, pero ya saben controlar mejor sus instintos, Jack al pagar la cuenta fueron directo a su departamento.

Jack: Me la pase muy bien –Se acostó en el sillón-  
Tu: Igual yo, nomas que tú y tus niñerías -riendo-  
Jack: ¿De qué hablas ahora? –Riendo-  
Tu: Hasta crees que hare lo que tu digas –rio-  
Jack: Un trato es un trato –Se levanto del sillón-  
Tu: Nunca prometí nada –Cruzo los brazos-  
Jack: Con tu palabra es suficiente para que sea un trato –Paso su mano por su cabello-  
Tu: Sueña –se volteo y subió las escaleras-  
Jack: Si no haces lo que yo diga hare algo muy feo –Advirtiéndole-  
Tu: ¿Así? ¿Y qué será? –Se volteo-  
Jack: Sigue retándome y verás –Subió una ceja-  
Tu: Ni me tocas un cabello y ya mero me vas a hacer algo –se volteo y siguió caminando-

Jack sintió un enojo grande, estaba siendo la misma de antes, la caprichosa que no acepta su derrota, subió las escaleras a paso veloz, acorralo a _ en una de las esquinas de las escaleras, quedando ella de espaldas y el atrás de ella.

Jack: No volvamos a lo de antes –Le dijo al oído-  
Tu: ¿De qué hablas? –Tratando de quitarlo-  
Jack: Las peleas, y tu actitud de princesa –Puso una mano en la pared y la otra en las caderas de _-  
Tu: Jack, solo déjame ir a mi cuarto –Enojada-  
Jack: No, hasta que prometas que cumplirás tu promesa –Aun hablándole en el oído-  
Tu: ¿Por qué te importa tanto eso? –Tratando de verlo-  
Jack: Porque eso es confianza, es creer en tu palabra –la volteo, ahora ella estaba de frente-  
Tu: Solo es un juego –Viendo sus ojos-  
Jack: Un juego que habla de promesas –Una mirada tierna-  
Tu: ¿Si prometo que hare lo que digas, me dejaras ir a mi cuarto? –Hizo una mueca-  
Jack: Claro –Un tono de aceptación -  
Tu: Lo prometo, solo que no sean cosas muy difíciles –Rio preocupada-  
Jack: Lo prometo –sonrió-  
Tu: Ahora, suéltame, por favor –Suspiro-

Jack la soltó y _ fue a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, pego su cabeza a la puerta y cerro sus ojos.

Narra _  
¿Por qué demonios estoy cambiando mi forma de ser con él? Ahora siento que lo quiero, que puedo confiar en él, ese sentimiento de antes está desapareciendo y se está convirtiendo en cariño, creo que me ha demostrado que está dispuesto a aceptarme a su familia, y lo mejor que puedo hacer es lo mismo.

_ se cambio de ropa por algo mas cómodo, se recostó en su cama, vio televisión por unas horas, cuando ya era de noche escucho que Jack la llamo, salió de su cuarto, volvió a escuchar su nombre, venia del cuarto de Jack.

Tu: ¿Qué pasa? –Entrando-  
Jack: Me siento solo, hazme compañía –Tono triste-  
Tu: Estaba viendo televisión –Se recargo en la puerta-  
Jack: Un trato es un trato, tienes que hacer lo que diga, y quiero que estés aquí con migo –Le pego a la cama, como signo de que _ se sentara junto a él-  
Tu: Pero déjame ver la tv aquí –caminado hasta su cama-  
Jack: Claro –Le dio el control-

_ se acomodo, los 2 estaban sentados en la cama, recargados en la cabecera de madera de la misma cama, ella prendió la televisión y le puso en el canal que estaba viendo, una película de amor.

Jack: Mmmm, cursilerías –Cruzo los brazos-  
Tu: Eso es mejor que películas de terror o de acción, como las que sueles ver –Viendo la tv-  
Jack: ¡Claro que no! –Bajo sus manos y le pego a la cama-  
Tu: Tiene un lindo mensaje, tu solo mírala –Volteo a verlo-

Jack acepto con la cabeza, los 2 se metieron en la televisión, la película trataba de 2 chicos que tenían vidas totalmente diferentes, se conocieron por causas de la escuela, al principio peleaban y peleaban, hasta que ese odio se convirtió en amor, se dieron cuenta muy tarde y para ese momento los 2 ya se habían separado.  
Al terminar la película Jack suspiro triste.

Tu: ¿Qué sucede? –Cruzo sus piernas-  
Jack: No, nada, déjame estoy loco  
Tu: ¿Tooth? –Seria-  
Jack: Si –Mintió-  
Tu: Sabes, ella no te merece, no debes de sufrir por alguien como ella –Enojada-  
Jack: Pero la quiero, es mi novia –Las miro-  
Tu: Una novia que solo viene a que la diviertas y a compartir baba –se levanto de la cama-  
Jack: ¿A dónde vas? –Se deslizo por la cama hasta quedar en la orilla-  
Tu: a mi cuarto, ya es tarde y quiero dormir, hasta mañana –salió de la habitación-

Jack suspiro y volteo a ver el reloj eran las 11:13 de la noche, volteo a ver la puerta y se levanto….


	13. Chapter 13

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 13

Entro al cuarto de _, ella estaba sentada leyendo un libro, como de costumbre por las noches, concentrada no noto que Jack entro.

Jack: ¿Por qué siempre que hablo de Tooth me dejas solo? –Cruzo los brazos-  
Tu: Porque la odio, siempre lo haré lo siento, pero es algo que no puedo evitar, y que hables de ella me da dolor de cabeza –Bajo el libro- Lo siento, pero eso es lo que pienso –Volvió a leer el libro-  
Jack: lo siento, al decir verdad a mi no me cae nada bien Bunnymund, es un patán -Volteo los ojos-  
Tu: Pues no mas que tu –Subió la ceja-  
Jack: ¡Yo no soy patán! –Reclamándole-  
Tu: Claro que lo eres, eres un chico que solo piensa en su yo, yo y ¡yo! –Se levanto de la cama-  
Jack: Claro que no, si fuera así no estaría aquí –Se acerco a ella- más bien la que piensa solo en su yo eres tu –Siguiéndola-  
Tu: ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué hablo mal de tu novia? ¡Lo siento por odiar a una persona FALSA! –Se giro para verlo-  
Jack: ¡DEJALA EN PAZ! ¡YA ME TIENES ARTO CON TUS INSULTOS ASEA! –Enojado-  
Tu: ¡NO QUE YA NO LA AMAS Y NO SE QUE! –Moviendo las manos-  
Jack: ¡Yo nunca dije eso, solo dije que ella cambio! –Molesto-  
Tu: Pues debes de tener memoria de corto plazo porque con tus actitudes esta mas que visto que ya no la amas –Rio-  
Jack: Una cosa es que la ame, y otra que este enojado con ella –Frunció el seño-  
Tu: ¿Pero porque estas enojado con ella? ¡Por ser UNA ESTUPIDA! ¡QUE SOLO TE QUIERE PARA QUE LA SAQUES DE PASEO! ¿ESO QUERIAS QUE TE DIJERA? ¡TAMBIEN SOLO TE QUIERE PARA QUE LE CALIENTES EL C*LO POR UNOS MINUTOS! ¡ES UNA P*TA QUE SOLO LE GUSTA SENTIR PLACER CON CUALQUIER CHICO QUE SE LE PASE POR ENFRENTE, ¿Y SABES QUE? ¡TU ERES UNO DE SUS GATOS!

Jack solo escucho sus palabras, sabía que ella no era un chica muy santa, además ellos 2 ya habían tenido relaciones, y le había quedado muy claro que antes de salir con el ya no era virgen, pero me dolió que le dijera eso sobre él, se paso la mano por el cabello y cerró los ojos, respiro unas cuentas veces y abrió los ojos, se giro y salió del cuarto, cerro su puerta fuertemente.

Narra _  
Jack ya me tiene harta con tu estúpida novia, los dos solo quieres sexo sexo y mas sexo, solo por eso esta con ella, es lo único que quiere de ella, y ella quiere de él, si piensa que eso es amor, pobre iluso.

Tomo su celular y marco al número de Bunny, solo su voz podía tranquilizarla.

Bunny: ¿Hola?  
Tu: Bunny, estoy muy enojada –hizo énfasis en enojada-  
Bunny: ¿Jack? –Burlón-  
Tu: Si, le dije sus verdades sobre su relación con la zorra de la Tooth y se enojo mucho –Rio ofendida-  
Bunny: ¿Pues qué le dijiste? –Rio-  
Tu: Que solo lo que quiere él es sexo y placer –Seria-  
Bunny:¡HA! ¡Bien hecho amiga! –Riéndose-  
Tu: Pero ni siquiera me respondió nada, solo respiro hondo y se fue, eso es lo que me preocupa, siempre me responde –Volteo a ver la puerta para ver si estaba Jack-  
Bunny: Pues que quieres que te diga, le ofendiste a su novia y le dijiste la verdad –Serio-  
Tu: Oye Bunny, nos podemos ver en algún lugar, no quiero estar en el depa –Se tiro de espaldas a la cama-  
Bunny: Si gustas nos vemos en mi casa, mis padres salieron  
Tu: Okey, me cambio y voy para allá, así podre decirte algunas cosas que no puedo decir aquí, adiós  
Bunny: Nos vemos

_ colgó, se levanto de la cama y se cambio de ropa, se peino un poco, era noche, pero no tenía nada de ganas de estar cerca de Jack, y menos saber que Tooth ya formo parte de él, ahora tan solo con eso sentía asco.  
Salió del departamento y tomo el primer taxi que vio, las llaves del carro de Jack las tenia él, así que no podría ir en el.  
A pesar de la hora que era la ciudad estaba repleta, familias en restaurantes, parejas besándose afuera de los locales, grupos de amigos caminando y riendo, mientras que ella estaba arriba de un taxi después de una pelea con su hermanastro, al llegar a la casa de Bunny, toco su puerta, Bunny la saludo y subieron a su estudio, donde tenía todo tipo de entrenamiento.


	14. Chapter 14

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 14

Al entrar al cuarto de Bunny, _ suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

Tu: bueno, ahora si podemos hablar sin que Jack nos escuche –lo miro-  
Bunny: por lo que veo la pelea fue dura –Se sentó junto a ella-  
Tu: Fíjate que no, porque no me respondió solo se fue, bueno si me respondió pero al final se fui –volteo a verlo-  
Bunny: Y…¿Qué aras?  
Tu: No lose, primero se le tiene que pasar lo enojado, y después ya veremos que pasara…

Jack salió enojado de su cuarto, quería decirte algo a _, entro al cuarto de ella y no la vio, bajo las escaleras y tampoco estaba, miro si estaba su bolso y no estaba, Jack bufo enojado, se sentó en el sillón, estaba oscuro solo se alambraba la habitación con las luces de la gran ciudad, volteo a ver al televisor que se encontraba apagado, enojado recordó cada una de las palabras que _ le dijo, pero no sabía porque le molestaban tanto, si sabe cómo es ella, a veces no piensa lo que dice, volteo a ver su teléfono y lo tomo…

Jack: Amor, ven a mi departamento, me siento solo –Chiqueón-  
Tooth: Mi amor, ya voy para allá, me siento aburrida –Melosa-  
Jack: Te espero bebe –Le mando un beso-

Colgó el teléfono y sonrió, savia que no tenía ni ganas de verla, pero pensó que se vengaría de _ de una muy buena forma…

Tu: Jack solo pretende ser un chico rebelde que no le importa la vida, pero él no es así, y lo sabe muy bien, pero me molesta que sea así, no tiene por qué esconder su verdadera forma de ser –Se tiro de espaldas a la cama-  
Bunny: _, y no has pensado que él es de esa forma para ser ''popular'' –Hizo énfasis en popular-  
Tu: La verdad, desde que lo conozco es de los populares de la escuela, pero hay algo que no me convence de él, siento que miente sobre algunas cosas –Sonrío misteriosa-

Jack se fue preparar una bebida, algo que nos suele hacer pero tenía que, sonó el timbre de la puerta, le dio un buen trago y fue abrir..

Tooth: Mi amor, ya llegue –Lo beso-  
Jack: Ya te estaba esperando –La tomo de las caderas y la pego a él-  
Tooth: Mi león –Se mordió los labios-  
Jack: Hazme olvidar de todo –Miro sus labios y le dio un beso algo salvaje-

Tooth tomo su rostro con las manos y lo empezó a besar salvajemente, Jack la pego a la pared que estaba cerca de ellos y le empezó a tocar sus piernas, Tooth cada vez aumentaba mas su desesperación por besarlos, al igual que Jack por tocarla, Tooth le fui retirando su camisa, Jack tomo sus muslos y la cargo para llevarla al sillón, quedando el arriba de ella, Jack le beso el cuello, Tooth cerraba los ojos del placer que sentía con sus besos, Jack le quito la camisa, ella se quitó el pantalón quedando en ropa interior, Jack quedo solo en bóxers, los 2 ya estaban muy excitados, el ambiente estaba subiendo de temperatura…

Tu: Bueno Bunny ya me tengo que ir, ya es tarde, y mejor iré a hablar con Jack, no quiero que valla y le diga a mi padrastro y mucho menos a mi madre como me porte con él, gracias por ayudarme –Lo abrazo-  
Bunny: No te preocupes para eso estamos los amigos, y recuerda cuando este con ella, solo ignórala y veras como las cosas son más fáciles -La miro a los ojos-  
Tu: No lo olvidare, mañana te hablo para contarte como me fue –Salió de la casa-

Bunny le dijo adiós por última vez y cerró la puerta, _ cerró los ojos y suspiro, tenía que olvidar lo sucedido y pensar como pedir perdón a Jack, tomo un taxi y fue directo al su departamento…

Los 2 estaban completamente desnudos, las cosas ya estaban más comprometedoras, Jack estaba a punto de entrar a ella, Tooth solo gritaba y gemía del placer, Jack era muy bueno para hacerla sentir así, de pronto cuando estaba a punto de entrar a ella, miro su rostro, sin saber porque miro el rostro de _, abrió los ojos al imaginársela, los cerro y los volvió abrir, volvió a ver a Tooth, ella tenía los ojos cerrados así que no alcanzo a ver su expresión, cuando estaba a punto de, _entro.  
El rostro de _ se lleno de asco y asombro, no sabía cómo podía haber hecho eso en la sala, sabiendo que ella vive ahí también, por lo menos que se hubieran ido a su cuarto, _ salió corriendo a su cuarto, Jack sonrió, había logrado su objetivo, sin terminar su labor se separo de Tooth, ella lo miro con cara de confusión.

Tooth: No.. Porque ella llegue…dejes de hacerme el amor –Agitada-  
Jack: Vete a tu casa, ya es tarde –Poniéndose el bóxer-  
Tooth: ¿ME DEJARAS ASI? –Sentándose-  
Jack: Si, ¿Te molesta? –Subió una ceja-

Tooth se levantó enojada, se puso su ropa y salió sin decirle nada, Jack solo quería que _ los encontrara de esa forma, pero hay algo que _ no sabe y es que nunca ha dejado de ser virgen, nada pasa de acaricias y besos apasionados, siempre deja a Tooth de la misma manera, algunas veces porque algo dice ella que lo molesta o simplemente porque le da la gana dejarla así, es algo que él no se explica.  
Levanto su ropa, fue al cuarto de lavado y dejo la ropa en la canasta de ropa sucia, subió las escaleras y se dio un baño, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella, pero después de quitarse el asqueroso olor de Tooth.

_ no podía borrar aquellas imágenes que rodeaban sus pensamientos, eso hizo que su enojo se multiplicara a la quita potencia, le dio asco, enojo, y tristeza a la vez, pero…¿Tristeza?


	15. Chapter 15

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 15

Jack sabía que _ estaría muy enojada, pero quería hablar con ella, si en verdad deseaban logran llevarse bien, tenían que hablar, aun que sepa que lo puede matar, se puso su piyama y se fue directo a su cuarto.  
_ estaba sentada en su cama, se sentía como…decepcionada, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba, se sentía realmente decepcionada, al recordar aquella escena un gota de lagrimas corrió con su mejilla hasta caer en sus piernas cruzadas, cerró los ojos y las gotas salieron como chorros de agua, ni ella sabia porque lloraba tanto, abrió sus ojos y miro su ventana, con aquel cuarto oscuro que solo entraba luz por unas pequeñas partes de la puerta de su cuarto y entre la pared de las persianas de su ventana, se levanto y las abrió completamente, cruzo sus brazos, con tan poco tiempo sus ojos ya estaban rojos y sus mejillas empapadas.

Narra Jack:  
Mire la puerta de su cuarto, estaba semiabierta, y solo se miraba una ligera luz, decidí entrar, cuando entre la vi que estaba parada viendo asea su ventana, así que decidí caminar hasta donde estaba ella.

Camino sin hacer ruido, _ dentro de sus pensamientos ni cuenta se dio de la presencia de Jack, noto que ella estaba triste, la abrazo por sus espaldas.

Jack: ¿Qué tienes? –Le dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de _-  
Tu: ¿Qué haces aquí? –Quitándose a Jack-  
Jack: Quiero…hablar –Notando la voz de _-  
Tu: No quiero hablar contigo, me das asco, solo de saber que tuviste a Tooth cerca de tu piel me provoca nauseas –Se acostó en su cama boca abajo- solo déjame dormir, me siento mal –cerrando sus ojos-

Narra Jack:  
Se que estuvo llorando, su voz se notaba cortada, sus ojos, por lo poco que vi, se miraban rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas estaban mojadas, y su tono triste, pero, ¿Por qué? Bueno lo de Tooth puede que la haya enojada, pero hasta llegar a llorar.

Jack la miro por unos segundos, no entendía su comportamiento, sin pensarlo se puso arriba de ella apoyando sus manos en la cama para no aplastarla, solo quedando medio cuerpo cerca de ella.

Jack: Por favor, necesito que hablemos –Acostándose ahora si totalmente sobre ella-  
Tu: Jack, ¡QUITATE! Me das ASCO –tratando de quitarlo-  
Jack: Lamento lo que paso, no sabía que te afectaría tanto –le dijo al oído-  
Tu: ¿Qué no me afectaría? Jack, me decepcionaste, pensé que eras diferente –Tratando de quitarlo-  
Jack: ¿Y por eso lloras? –Tierno-  
Tu: No nomas por eso, por la impotencia de tener que soportar ver esas imágenes que no se me borraran nunca, ver a la chica que odias con tu hermanastro, creo que no es la mejor escena que veras en tu vida –enojada-  
Jack: Enserio lo lamento, pero fue un estúpido impulso, solo lo hice sin pensar –escondiéndose en el pelo de ella-  
Tu: Pero eso no te da el derecho de tener sexo con tu novia en la sala, por lo menos se hubieran ido a tu cuarto, ¿No crees? –Molesta-  
Jack: Lo sé, pero las cosas se dieron muy rápido, sin pensarlo ya estábamos desnudos –Triste-  
Tu: ¡Cállate! Solo haces que me regresen esas malditas imágenes, solo vete y déjame dormir –Tratando de levantarse-  
Jack: Perdón, perdón, perdón –Arrepentido- te juro que no paso nada más que acaricias y besos salvajes, yo no soy esa clase de chico –Diciendo la verdad-  
Tu: No te creo, claro que lo eres –triste-

Jack suspiro molesto, la volteo rápidamente quedando unos centímetros de sus rostros juntos, la miro a los ojos y serio explico.

Jack: Nunca, escúchame, nunca he dejado de ser virgen, solo llegamos a estar a punto, pero no puedo, no quiero, solo quiero que la chica indicada sea la primera, pero por mientras solo es lo que te dije –Serio-  
Tu: Hasta crees que te creeré –Frunciendo el ceño-  
Jack: Enserio, créeme –Acercándose mas a ella-

Narra _  
Jack parecía arrepentido, además sus palabras sonaban sinceras, pero no puedo creerle, el mismo me lo dijo que ya no era virgen, se que ahora solo me lo está diciendo para que no me enoje mas con él, o que le crea que no es esa clase de chico, no evito sentirme nerviosa con Jack tan cerca, su olor, sus ojos, sus labios, su rostro, es mi hermanastro, es mi familia, esto me hace sentir incomoda, tenerlo cerca, además de saber que toco a Tooth, me da aun mas incomodidad.  
Jack trataba de que su mirada fuera la más sincera de toda su vida, trataba de que sus palabras sean correctas y apropiadas, no quería decir algo que hiciera que _ se fuera corriendo de esa casa y desapareciera, en verdad la quería, la miraba como su verdadera hermana, o tal vez…

Tu: ¿Y si te llego a creer, que gano yo? –mirándolo-  
Jack: No ganarías nada, bueno si, tu viaje a Francia, porque así nos seguiremos llevando bien, solo nos faltan 10 meses más, solo 10, lo lograremos, se que si podremos, solo es cuestión de que hablemos con la verdad, y dejemos los juegos a un lado –Serio-  
Tu: Tienes razón, pero lo haces difícil –Suspiro-  
Jack: Si hablas de Tooth, ya la dejare, no quiero tenerla cerca, cada vez me da más coraje haber llegado a ser su novio, no se como caí tan bajo –Rio-  
Tu: Bueno, puedes quitarte por favor –Tocando su pecho-  
Jack: Oh..lo siento, es que eres cómoda –levantándose-  
Tu: Ha ha ha ha, que gracioso –sarcástica-  
Jack: _... que acabaos de decir –Cruzo los brazos-  
Tu: Lo siento, ya no seré sarcástica, lo prometo –Levanto la mano-

Jack sonrió y se acerco a ella, _ estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama con sus manos recargadas en la orilla, Jack se acerco y puso sus manos junto con las de ella.

Jack: Buenas noches –Le dio un beso en la mejilla- descansa hermana –sonrió-  
Tu: Igual hermano –sonrió-

Jack salió de su cuarto y cerró la puerta, _ cambio su rostro a aquella sonrisa y se puso seria, se dejó caer a la cama y paso su mano por su cabello.

Tu: ¿Qué estás haciendo _ _ _? –Frustrada-


	16. Chapter 16

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 16

Un día más, una mañana más, un día nublado, frio, más de lo que había estado toda esa semana, _ froto sus brazos para tratar de calentarse, pues traía una camisa de tirantes y un short, decidió ir a su habitación para ponerse algo mas cubierto.  
Jack apenas despertaba, se levanto de la cama y se estiro un poco, se acerco a la ventana para mirar New York, se tallo los ojos y salió de su habitación, paso por la habitación de _ y miro que estaba un poco abierta y se asomo, miro que _ estaba con solo su ropa interior, un juego negro, muy sexy, con encajes, Jack no evito morderse el labio, tenía un cuerpo deseable, y Jack no sería la excepción, continuo observando cómo se ponía poco a poco su ropa, cuando se puso la ultima camisa camino a paso veloz a la sala, para asimilar que siempre estuvo ahí.

Tu: Buenos días Jack –Llendo a la cocina-  
Jack: bueno días –Volteo a verla-

Narra Jack  
Puede ser mi hermanastra, pero no evito que en mi mente aparezcan imágenes después de ver su cuerpo, creo que esto no es correcto, pero por dios, soy un adolescente, no puedo evitarlo.

Jack sonrió al verla, su imaginación iba más allá de solo ver aquel cuerpo, se giro para mirar la televisión.

Jack: ¿Hoy saldrás? –Cambiándole a la tv-  
Tu: Si, iré con Bunny, y iré de compras como todo Domingo –Cocinando el desayuno- ¿Y tú?  
Jack: No lo sé, tal vez iré a ver a mis amigos  
Tu: Genial –sonrió-

Las horas pasaron, dieron las 3, _ salió de casa, iría de compras y después pasaría a la casa de Bunny, prometió ir con el para hablar de lo sucedido con Jack.

Tu: Regreso como a las 8, diviértete –tomando su bolso-  
Jack: Yo igual estaré como a esa hora, es mas ya iré al parque, quedamos de vernos ahí –Miro su reloj-  
Tu: ¿Te llevo? –Tomo las llaves-  
Jack: Mas bien –Se las quito- yo te llevare, es mi auto –rio-  
Tu: Disculpa, pero tu padre dijo que era de los DOS –Retándolo-  
Jack: Bueno, bueno, hoy te lo llevas, pero pasaras por mi –Moviendo las llaves-  
Tu: de acuerdo –Se las quito-

Los 2 salieron del departamento, subieron al carro, manejo al parque cercano a su edificio, Jack bajo del carro, _ fue directo al centro comercial a comprar accesorios, ropa, zapatos, cualquier cosa que encontrara.

Sandman: Heeyy Jack –Saludándolo-  
Jack: Perdón por tardar, pero _ maneja como abuela –Rio-  
Norte: Con que _ te trajo –Subió la ceja-  
Jack: SI que tiene de malo –Frunció el seño-  
Sadman: Pues tan solo te digo que tú hermana está bien buena –Dijo con voz picara-  
Norte: Lose, ya miraste sus caderas –se mordió el labio-  
Christian: Jack, ¿apoco no se te antoja? –Subió la ceja-

Jack rio la oír sus comentarios, al igual, por recordar aquella imagen de _ con poca ropa.

Mientras con _...

Señora: Que tenga un buen día –Dándole su bolsa-  
Tu: Gracias

Salió de la tienda, ya había comprado lo suficiente, miro su reloj marcaban las 5, quedo de ver a Bunny en la cafetería del mismo centro comercial a las 5:30, camino hasta la cafetería, se sentó en una de las mesas y dejo sus bolsas al lado de ella.

Narra _  
Porque demonios cuando estoy con Jack me siento rara, no lose, de alguna manera, como…nerviosa, pero no entiendo porque, a veces siento que es porque recuerdo que Pamela lo abraza, o cosas por el estilo, pero no lo sé, esos nervios, son de diferentes.

Bunny: Hola amiga –Tomo su hombro-  
Tu: Ay dios, me asustaste –Se tapo la cara con sus manos-  
Bunny: Lo siento- riendo-  
Tu: Es que estaba metida en mis pensamientos –Suspiro-  
Bunny: ¿Qué paso con Jack? –Se sentó-  
Tu: Pues, me pidió perdón, y me dijo cosas que no se si creerle, pero, créeme, se miraba que era sincero –Se recargo en la mesa-  
Bunny: cuenta –serio-  
Tu: Cuando llegue…

De regreso con Jack…

Norte: Nunca nos respondiste lo que te pregunto Chris –Aventándole la pelota-  
Christian: Tienes razón Norte, esto me suena raro –rio-  
Jack: Es que, no puedo mentir –Suspiro y cerró los ojos- le tengo unas ganas, pero me las tengo que aguantar, es mi hermana –Se mordió el labio-  
Sandman: Si yo fuera tu, ya la hubiera hecho toda mía –pícaro-  
Jack: Olvidas que es mi hermana –Le tiro a la canasta de basketball-  
Norte: Corrección, tu hermanastra, ni sangre tuya tienen, es como si fuera una chica común, no tu familia

Jack no supo que responder, pues Norte reñía razón, pero, el la miraba como de su familia.

Las horas pasaron, dieron las 7:40…

Tu: Pues así te digo, no sé ni que pensar –suspiro-  
Bunny: No lose, pero Jack no me da mucha confianza, a la mejor es mentira, pero por lo que dices, suena sincero –Suspiro-  
Tu: Y hablando de él, tengo que ir por él –Se levanto de la silla- gracias Bunny, eres como un hermano, puedo contarte cualquier cosa, confió mucho en ti  
Bunny: Tu sabes que yo estoy para ti en lo que gustes –Fue con ella y la abrazo-

_ salió del centro comercial, fue por Jack, ya solo estaba Sandman con el, subió al carro y se fueron directo a su departamento, al llegar….


	17. Chapter 17

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 17

_ dejo su bolso en la entrada y se quitó los zapatos, fue directo por una botella de agua.  
Jack la observaba, no evitaba dejar de verla después de ver aquel cuerpo que llevaba bajo su ropa.

Tu: ¿Cómo te fue en el partido? –Tomando un trago de agua-  
Jack: Amm bien, solo que casi no jugamos partido, más bien platicamos de cada estupidez –riendo-  
Tu: Típico de los hombres –Cerrando la botella-  
Jack: Y solo hablan de ti –se acerco a ella-  
Tu: ¿De mí? –Nerviosa-  
Jack Si, no tienes idea –Subió una ceja-  
Tú: ¿Y se puede saber que dicen? –Abriendo la botella-  
Jack: Que eres muy linda –Se acerco mas a ella-

_ se puso muy nerviosa con lo que dijo, y más con sentir a Jack de nuevo muy cerca de ella, Jack la miro sonriendo, eso provoco que se pusiera aun más nerviosa y la botella con agua callo en su camisa.

Tu: Hay no –Mirando su camisa-  
Jack: Lo siento, ¿quieres que te traiga otra camisa? –Tratando de ayudarla-  
Tu: No, está bien, solo mi quitare esta –Empezó a quitarse la camisa que se mojo-

_ quedo con una camisa blanca pegada, Jack trago saliva, parecía broma.

Jack: Me gusta cómo te vez con blanco –Sonrió-  
Tu: Gracias, este tipo de camisas son las que me gusta para andar en la casa, me siento muy cómoda co…

Jack la observo, sintió un impulso, tomo las mejillas de _ y le dio un beso, al principio fue un beso tierno, pero Jack se dejo llevar y empezó a subir de tono el beso, _ por una extraña razón no intento de separarse de el.

Narra Jack  
Sé que no fue correcto, pues ahora _ es mi hermana, pero no puede evitarlo, se miraba tan hermosa, y con esas imágenes que tuve en todo el día, no pude detenerme, pero…¿Por qué no evito el beso?

Jack bajo sus manos para llegar a sus caderas, ahí fue cuando _ despertó de aquella nube.

Tu: ¿Qué…que fue lo que hicimos? –Se tapo la cara con sus manos-  
Jack: Lo siento, fue un impulso, no tengo ni idea –Se paso su mano por su cabello desesperado-  
Tu: creo que mejor me iré a mi cuarto –En shock-  
Jack: _...yo…

_ corrió hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se dejo caer al piso.

Tu: ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¡Porque no me separe de el! –Se tapo la cara- pero no puedo mentir, me…gusto –Se toco los labios-

Jack subió a su cuarto, estaba preocupado, pero también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, había besado a tantas chicas, pero nunca a una como _, sus labios suaves y rosados natural.

Jack: Si mis padres supieran lo que acabamos de hacer, estaríamos castigados de por vida –rio- pero…no puedo arrepentirme de ese beso, fue…hermoso –Sonrió-

Jack se sentó en la cama y se dejo caer de espaldas, recordó el beso, sabía que este beso estaría en su mente por días, por meses, y tal vez para siempre, a pesar de todo, fue un beso, digámosle ''prohibido''  
_ se puso un abrigo y unas botas largas, el clima estaba muy frio, quería salir a dar un paseo, por su mente pasaban miles de cosas. Salió del departamento, camino hasta el parque donde hace unos momentos fue por Jack.

Narra _  
Sé que no debí haberme dejado besar, o haberlo detenido, pero su sonrisa me pone demasiado nerviosa, no sé qué es lo que me sucede, sus labios son tal deliciosos –Se mordió el labio- ¡Por dios _ _! ¿Qué estás diciendo? –cerro los ojos- es mi hermanastro, es mi familia ahora, y la familia no puede pasar por momentos así –se detuvo donde estaba un campo de rosas hermosas- pero cada dia me doy cuenta de que –tomo una-


	18. Chapter 18

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 18

Exactamente 300 días más junto con ella, desde aquel beso las cosas cambiaron mucho, _ ya no es la misma con Jack, ahora es tímida con él y trata de hablar con él lo menos que pueda, se va antes ella a la escuela, se duerme antes de que el regrese, se encierra en su cuarto y no quiere saber más, Jack piensa que es por vergüenza, pero no es así, _ está pasando por un momento de ''Estoy enamorada de algo prohibido'' y por lo mismo trata de no estar cerca de él para olvidarlo, David le dice que trate de buscar otro chico con el que se le olvide aquel beso, pero no sabe qué hacer.

Andrea: Pero amiga, como puede ser que te hayas enamorado de tu hermanastro, aun no lo supero –Tratando de entender-  
Tu: Sabes, desde que lo conocí me enamore de él, pero no lo quise admitir, ahora entiendo porque era el ''odio'' por el –Bajo la mirada-  
Andrea: ¿Y él? –Mirándola-  
Tu: ¿El qué? –Volteo a verla-  
Andrea: ¿Qué siente él? –Suspiro-  
Tu: No lo sé, pero él me ve como su hermana de sangre, como debe de ser, pero aun no entiendo porque me beso –Bajo la mirada-  
Andrea: ¿No han platicado de eso? –Sorprendida-  
Tu: No, recuerdo que se día salí para dar un paseo y olvidar lo sucedido, y cuando regrese no estaba en casa, y desde ese día hablo con él lo menos que puedo, si puedo, trato de ni verlo en el día –Sonrió irónica-  
Andrea: ¿De qué ríes?  
Tu: Que estúpido, yo sufriendo porque me enamore de mi hermanastro y el besuqueándose con una chica que ni ama –Rio-  
Andrea: _, sabes, tienes que olvidarlo, no es correcto, es tu hermano –Recalcando hermano-  
Tu: Tengo que encontrar a un chico, pero no tengo ni idea de quién –Abrió su casillero-  
Andrea: Solo ten tu corazón abierto para un nuevo amor –Le guiño-

Andrea se dio la vuelta y camino.

Tu: ¿A dónde vas? –Gritándole-

Ella siguió caminando sin voltear atrás, _ suspiro y volvió a su casillero, lo estaba ordenando un poco, cuando sintió una respiración en su oído.

Jack: Tenemos que hablar, y no puedes decirme que no –Tierno-  
Tu: Jack, lo siento, tengo que ir a clase –Se separo de el-  
Jack: Solo dime porque cambiaste con migo -La miro a los ojos-  
Tu: Nada Jack, solo, madure –Se giro-  
Jack: ¿Fue el beso, cierto? –Tomo su brazo-  
Tu: -cerro los ojos con fuerza- no solo eso –se giro y lo vio seria-  
Jack: ¿Qué más? Dímelo, quiero seguir como antes, solo quiero regresar a la normalidad –Con una mirada hermosa-  
Tu: Lo siento, pero tengo que irme –Se giro-

_ al girarse chico con un chico, alto, cabello café claro,ojos verdes, piel morena claro, con una sonrisa hermosa, sin duda un chico hermoso, que nunca había visto en su vida, al chocar con él se le cayó un libro.

XX: Lo siento, no te vi –Sonrió tímido-  
Tu: No, la tinta fui yo –Estaba por tomar el libro-  
XX: No hay chica tonta, y menos chicas como tú –Le dio el libro, y sonrió al decirle esas palabras-  
Jack: Lo siento, pero ella y yo tenemos una plática urgente –tomo su brazo y la empujo un poco del lado donde estaba Jack-  
Tu: No es así, yo tengo que ir a clase de algebra –Lo volteo a ver-  
XX: Yo también voy a esa clase, ¿Nos vamos? –Sonrío-  
Tu: Claro –Jalo el brazo para que Jack lo soltara-

_ volteo a ver a Jack con un gesto de enojo, Jack solo se le quedo viendo, sabía que de todos modos hablaría con ella por la noche, pero no evito sentir una sensación rara la ver como había química entre ellos dos.

Tu: Perdona la actitud de mi hermanastro –Rio-  
XX: ¿Es tu hermanastro? ¿Eres _ _? –Sorprendido-  
Tu: ¿Si? ¿Hay algo malo? –Preocupada-  
XX: No, no es nada –Sonrío nervioso-  
Tu: Oye, por cierto, no nos hemos presentado –se detuvo-  
XX: Mi nombre es Pitch –Sonrío-  
Tu: Bueno mi nombre ya lo sabes –Rio- mucho gusto Pitch

Los 2 sonrieron y fueron directo al salón de algebra.

Narra Pitch  
Justo como lo dijeron, _ es una chica hermosa, todos los chicos de mi clase hablan de ella, pero nunca supe porque, ahora veo porque, además de ser hermanastra de Jack, uno de los chicos más populares, al decir verdad, nunca me a caído bien Jack, siento que es un creído, y hoy, lo comprobé.

Al sonar la campana, Pitch se quedo esperando a _ fuera del salón con un papelito en sus manos.

Tu: Me esperaste –sonrió-  
Pitch: Es que quería darte esto, ten –Le dio el papelito-  
Tu: ¿Qué es? –Sonrío-  
Pitch: Mi numero, así nos conoceremos mejor –sonrió coqueto-  
Tu: Te llamare –sonrió-  
Pitch: Bueno, esperare tu llamada, ahora, tengo que irme, hablamos después –Le dio un beso en la mejilla-

_ sonrió, Pitch se fue caminando hasta salir de la escuela.

Tu: '' Solo ten tu corazón abierto para un nuevo amor'' tenias razón Andy


	19. Chapter 19

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 19

_, sentada en su cama, encerrada en sus pensamientos, sabe muy bien que Pitch no le fue indiferente, pero Jack no puede salir de su corazón, y como le dijo a Andy, ahora todo tenía sentido, ahora sabe porque peleaba con él, sabe porque esa repulsión al principio que solo era amor, el típico amor de adolescentes que empiezan por odiarse y terminan enamorándose, pero en este caso no puede cumplirse ese juego, ellos son hermanastros, tal vez no tengan su misma sangre, pero solo es una cuestión de valores.

Narra _  
Sé que podre olvidarlo –se levanto de la cama- tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero sé que algún día –fue a la su ventana- lo único que tengo que hacer es darme la oportunidad de conocer chicos nuevos, como Iván, que no puedo mentir, me gusto, y mucho.

Jack aun no llegaba a casa, pero como le dijo en la escuela, hablarían en la noche, se quedo con la duda sobre lo que le dijo, quería estar bien con ella, tenían una meta, terminar esos 300 días que les quedaban juntos para después cumplieran su trato. Pero como ven, cada vez se ponía más difícil.

Narra Jack  
Cuando estoy cerca de _ su mirada se torna de miedo, pero, como fue que con solo ese beso fuera a cambiar todo, pero, vamos, no puedo mentir, yo tampoco olvido ese beso, tal vez no lo veo de la misma manera que _, pero, no estaría mal volver a probar aquellos labios –se tomó el labio de abajo- nunca he probado labios más deliciosos que los de ella –sonrió- pero es mi hermana, demonios –golpeo el volante- porque no puede ser una típica chica de la preparatoria, una del montón, pero ella es de la familia ahora.

Se estaciono en el estacionamiento del edificio, salió de su camioneta negra, entro y tomo el elevador, abrió la puerta, todo estaba apagado, antes, a esa hora _ estaba viendo la tv, o cocinando la cena, pero aquel beso llego para cambiar todo.  
Subió las escaleras, no dejaría pasar un día más hablaría con ella, haría lo que sea para que dejara hablar con ella.  
Estaba a punto de llegar a su cuarto cuando vio que abrió la puerta, se escondió en la pared de alado, _ camino hasta donde estaba el cuarto de lavar, entro y cerró la puerta, Jack casi corriendo entro al cuarto y se escondió en el armario de ella.

Narra _  
Jack y su torpe maña de no lavar su ropa –quitando la ropa de Jack de lavadora- a quien quieres engañar _, amas el olor de su piel –tomo una camisa- amas su aroma, su único y singular aroma –olio la camisa- pero ese olor es prohibido para mí –soltó la camisa-

Metió su ropa a la lavadora y salió del cuarto, camino hasta su recamara y cerró la puerta con seguro, Jack no tardaba en llegar, bueno, eso era lo que pensaba, Jack la miro desde las rejillas del armario, Ella se estiro un poco, y fue hasta la ventana, como suele hacerlo muchas veces, mirar la ciudad y pensar en todo, Jack abrió el armario lentamente.

Jack: Ahora si vamos hablar, y no vas hacer nada para evitarlo –Alegre-  
Tu: ¿Jack? ¡Qué haces aquí! ¿Cómo entraste? –Sorprendida-  
Jack: Tu sabes cómo soy, cuando me lo propongo puedo hacer lo imposible, ahora, hay que hablar –tomo su brazo-  
Tu: ¿De qué tenemos que hablar? Que yo recuerde no hay nada de qué hablar –fingiendo desinterés-  
Jack: No entiendo porque actúas así, no eras así con migo, no entiendo como ese beso cambio todo –inclino la cabeza-  
Tu: Jack, –Dijo con voz de preocupación-  
Jack: lose, pero, solo fue un beso, eso besos se dan entre amigos, por dios, te paso que estuvieras así por otra cosa, parece como si hubiéramos tenido relaciones –rio-  
Tu: Cállate, nunca pasara eso –se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos fuertemente-  
Jack: Calmada, solo juego –tratando de calmarla-  
Tu: Quiero olvidar que nos besamos, pero no puedo, siento como si hubiera cometido el peor de los errores –volteo a verlo-  
Jack: ¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo olvides? –Con esa mirada matadora-  
Tu: No lo sé –se volteo para no ver su mirada-  
Jack: No vamos a salir de esta habitación hasta que seamos los mismos de antes –se sentó en la cama y cruzo los brazos-  
Tu: Por dios, claro que puedo salir –Se volteo y cruzo los brazos-  
Jack: ¿Quieres ver? –Se levanto de la cama-

Jack saco una llave de su bolsillo, _ abrió los ojos, trato de quitarle la llave, pero Jack fue más rápido y cerró la puerta, y ahora solo podría abrir con la llave.

Jack: Ahora sí, no podrás salir –Sonrió-  
Tu: Puedo quitarte esa llave –rio-  
Jack: A que no metes la mano donde la guardare –Subió las cejas-  
Tu: Claro que si – rio-  
Jack: Veamos –se metió la llave en el pantalón- vamos, saca la llave –subió los brazos-  
Tu: eres un pervertido –se acostó en la cama-  
Jack: Bueno…entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta te dignes en decirme que puedo hacer –volteo a verla-  
Tu: Buenas noches –se metió entre las sabanas-

Jack cerró los ojos, respiro hondo, y ….


	20. Chapter 20

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 20

Jack cerró los ojos, respiro hondo, y se subió a la cama para acostarse al lado de ella.

Tu: ¿Qué haces? –Viéndolo enojada-  
Jack: Dormiré con tigo, buenas noches mamacita –cerro los ojos-  
Tu: ¿Juegas, verdad? –riendo-  
Jack: Claro que no, dormiré aquí, junto a ti, hasta que me perdones, es mas creo que viviremos aquí hasta que me perdones, o me des una explicación –sonriendo-  
Tu: Jack ya no es nada, ahora ve a tu cuarto, ya es tarde –se volvió a costar-

Jack quería que le dijera porque le afecto tanto el beso, y ya sabía su punto débil. La tomo por sus caderas y la pego a su cuerpo, quedaron en forma de cuchara, y se metió entre sus cabellos.

Tu: ¡Jack! –Tratando de quitarlo-  
Jack: No hasta que me digas –le dijo al oído-  
Tu: Suéltame, por favor –Cansada-  
Jack: No hasta que me digas –le dijo como bebe-  
Tu: ¿Es todo lo que sabes decir? –rio-  
Jack: Claro, hasta que me digas eso, es todo lo que diré –Voz seductora-

Narra _  
Odio cuando me habla al oído, parece que sabe que me pone loca, su voz, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, solo provoca que imagine hacer cosas que tal vez a mi edad no soy muy bien vistas en mi mente, pero con este chico cerca de mí, por favor, tantas cosas que quiero hacerle y no poder porque es mi hermanastro.

Tu: Jack, suéltame –apretando los ojos-  
Jack: Sé que te molesta que te hable al oído –Le dijo con la misma voz seductora-  
Tu: Tenía que ser, por eso haces esto, por favor, suéltame, me desespero –Enojada-  
Jack: Solo dime y te suelto, y si no me dices tendré que hacerte sufrir –Pícaro-  
Tu: ¿Sufrir? HA HA HA –sarcástica-  
Jack: Parece que no conoces al buen Jack –le dijo mas cerca a su oído-

_ se mordió los labios, amaba sentirlo cerca de ella, y como estaba de espaldas a él, no podría ver sus gestos, Jack no escucho ninguna respuesta de ella, se armo de valor, sabía que terminaría en el piso golpeado por lo que aria, pero, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

Jack: Bueno, tu lo pediste –Se separo de ella-  
Tu: GRACIAS –feliz-

Jack se levanto de la cama, se paro frente a ella y cruzo los brazos.

Tu: ¿Qué me miras? –Sentada en la cama-  
Jack: Nada –se mordió los labios-

_ sintió nervios, su mirada no era nada buena, se miraba que tramaba algo, y no era bueno, _ intento levantarse pero Jack fue más rápido y se subió a la cama hasta que hizo que _ chocara en la cabecera de la cama, aun sentada, y el quedo a gatas, muy cerca de ella.

Jack: Oh me dices, o…. –La miro a los ojos-  
Tu: ¿Qué es lo peor que puedes hacerme? ¿Aplastarme? –Cruzo los brazos-

Jack sonrió y volteo a un lado.

Jack: Dime porque te pusiste así por ese beso o hago que lo revivas –La miro fijo-  
Tu: ¿Ósea que me besarías de nuevo? –Molesta-  
Jack: No me dejas otra alternativa, me estas fastidiando mamacita –sonrió coqueto-  
Tu: Primero, no soy ''mamacita'' y segundo yo… -Jack estaba más cerca de ella- yoo…  
Jack: Tu… ¿qué? –Viendo sus labios- o me dices….

_ trago saliva, sabia ella que quería probar sus labios de nuevo, pero también sabía que no era lo correcto, y tampoco tenía ni idea de que le diría a Jack para evitar decir la verdad sobre el beso.  
Jack solo esperaba una respuesta, la miraba con una mirada retadora y a la vez encantadora, como el solo puede hacerla, bajo la cabeza y la levanto rápidamente y se empezó a cercar más a sus labios, estaban a punto de tocarse…

Tu: ¡PARA!¡PARA! ¡YA! ¡TE DIRE! –Cerrando los ojos y empujándolo-  
Jack: Bien dime –Cruzo los brazos y sonrió-  
Tu: Yo…como decirlo –Miro a todos lados- yo…-movía sus dedos con desesperación-  
Jack: ¿Tu?...  
Tu: Ya, ya lo diré, fue..


	21. Chapter 21

365 días viviendo junto a ella adaptación

Hola esta historia es una adaptación de 365 días viviendo junto a ella pero en este caso será sobre Jack Frost y Tú. Algunas partes de la historia no me gustaron así que las cambiare.

Capítulo 21

Tu: Ya, ya lo diré, fue…

_ cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de inventar algo cuando sonó su celular, lo tomo y contesto.

Tu: Hola Pitch –Se rasco la parte de atrás del cuello con la otra mano-

Jack volteo los ojos y se levanto de la cama, fue directo a la ventana y cruzo los brazos.

Pitch: Perdón por no haberte llamado antes, pero.. –Lo interrumpió-  
Tu: Espera un momento, yo no te di mi numero, tú me diste el tuyo –rio-  
Pitch: Lo conseguí, ¿te molesta? –Preocupado-  
Tu: No, no, para nada, solo me dio curiosidad –rio-  
Jack: Ajaaam –Volteo a verla-  
Pitch: ¿Estas con un chico? –Triste-  
Tu: es mi hermanastro, solo está molestando, quiere que cuelgue –volteo los ojos-

Jack fue al baño de _ , no quería escuchar lo que decía, pasaron unos minutos, Jack salió y miro que _ estaba dormida.

Jack: _, sé que no estás dormida, solo lo haces para que no decirme –se sentó en la cama- ¡Vamos!

Se le quedo mirando, en verdad estaba dormida, su respiración era muy tranquila, además estaba tal y como la había visto la última vez, Jack se levantó de la cama, fue al lado de ella y la acomodo en la cama, la tapo con la cobija, la miro, y sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente…


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

La mañana estaba hermosa, _ se despertó algo confundida, lo último que recuerda fue que se quedó dormida de la nada, pero ella no se había acomodado, se tallo los ojos y volteo a todos lados y no vio a Jack, salió de las sabanas y abrió la ventana, un ligero aire cálido entro a su habitación, se estiro un poco, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, era hora de que se arreglara para ir a la escuela.  
Tardo unos minutos en bañarse, se puso algo ligero, el clima estaba de primavera, bajo las escaleras, Jack estaba terminando de desayunar.

Jack: Buenos días bella durmiente –Dejando el plato en el lavatrastos-  
Tu: Buenos días fantasmin –Tomo su mochila-  
Jack: ¿Fantasmin? –Fue por su mochila-  
Tu: Pues te desapareciste de mi cuarto –Lo volteo a ver-  
Jack: Es que te quedaste dormida, te mirabas tan tranquila que mejor te acomode y me fui a mi cuarto –Cerrando su mochila-  
Tu: ¿Me acomodaste? –Se puso la mochila en la espalda-  
Jack: Si, estabas tan dormida que ni cuenta te diste –Termino de arreglar su mochila-

_ sonrió, pues es lindo que haya hecho eso, solo miraba a Jack que estaba agachado arreglando su mochila, con sus típicas camisas de cuadritos, que ahora eran azul con verde, una gorra azul con las iniciales de LA, unos Vans verdes, y su mochila negra, su pelo como de costumbre sedoso y despeinado natural.  
Jack se levantó y miro a _, ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos, amaba el estilo de Jack, se perdió en sus ojos, Jack empezó a mover los labios, _ solo los miraba pero no escuchaba nada, Jack paso su mano por sus ojos.

Jack: ¿_? ¡Holaa! –riendo-  
Tu: Lo siento –Avergonzada-  
Jack:¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? –Subió su ceja-  
Tu: Nada –Se rasco la cabeza-  
Jack: Dije que ya hay que irnos, porque se nos hace tarde –miro su reloj-  
Tu: Ya lo sé –Se sobresalto-

Subieron a la camioneta de Jack, y fueron directo a la escuela, entraron y justo estaba sonando el timbre, _ corrió hasta sus clases, algebra.

Tu: Bueno días, ¿Me permite pasar profesor? –Con sus libros entre sus manos-  
Profesor: Pase –La miro serio-

_ paso y se sentó hasta atrás, el único lugar que quedaba desocupado, se sentó y abrió su libro en la lección que estaban mirando, empezó a leer, cuando un papelito amarillo callo en su libro, lo tomo y lo abrió:

Hola, ¿Por qué tan tarde señorita? :B

Se rio y volteo haber quien lo había lanzado, y volteo justo a 2 mesa bancos frente de ella de la fila de alado, era Pitch, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos. _ sonrió tímida y empezó a escribir en el papelito y se lo aventó, Iván lo tomo y lo empezó a leer:

Nos quedamos platicando mi hermanastro y yo, por eso llegue tarde, cuando termine la clase platicamos, nos van a regañar :S

Pitch la miro con cara de ''Hay no'' pero a su estilo, con sarcasmo pero con una lindura que solo él puede, la clase se fue tan lenta, al fin sonó el timbre todos salieron del salón, _ salió a los pasillos.

Pitch: ¡_! –La abrazo-  
Tu: Hola Pitch –abrazándolo-  
Pitch: Perdón si anoche te moleste, tenía ganas de platicar con tigo –La soltó-  
Tu: No te preocupes, me salvaste –Empezó a caminar-  
Pitch: ¿De qué hablas? –subió las cejas y al mismo tiempo sonrió-  
Tu: Mi hermanastro estaba interrogándome y en eso tú llamaste y me dejo en paz –riendo-  
Pitch: Por lo que veo tu hermanastro es algo pesado –se rio nervioso-  
Tu: No, solo es algo sobreprotector…pienso yo, creo…no lose…es raro –Haciendo espacio en cada una de ellas-  
Pitch: Oye _ -Se tomo el cuello nervioso-  
Tu: ¿Qué sucede? –Abrió su casillero-  
Pitch: Quería preguntarte si…

Sonto el timbre, los 2 voltearon a ver el timbre, _ le dijo adiós, Pitch suspiro y la vio caminar, solo se miraban en Algebra, y también en el cambio de salones, pero no mucho, Pitch le tomo mucha confianza a _, igual ella, se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo, junto con Bunnymund.

Profesor: Los ácidos y las bases son muy diferentes entre sí, una gran diferencia es que ácidos tiene un rojo tornasol, y las bases tienen un azul tornasol, además…

Narra Jack  
Química, química y más química, ese profesor lo único que sabe es hablar de química –Se tallo los ojos- no sé cómo _ puede prestarle atención –la miro- además tomar notas, se recargo con sus brazos al mesa banco, vamos, vamos, ya quiero salir –moviendo los pies desesperado-

Profesor: Joven Frsot, ¿De qué estoy hablando? –Se sentó en el escritorio y se quito los lentes y cruzo los brazos-

Narra Jack  
¡Demonios! Ahora que le digo –se sentó mejor-

Todas las miradas fueron directo a él, _ lo miro con cara de burla, pero de preocupación a la vez, trataba de darle señales para que supiera de que estaban hablando.

Jack: de…-volteo a verla- de ácidos –ella sonrió y siguió asiéndole señales- y bases –volteo haber al profesor-  
Profesor: Esta vez te salvaste Frost –se levanto- bueno seguimos –se giro-

_ sonrió y movió la cabeza como diciendo no, Jack nomas sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
Las clases terminaron, _ y Jack fueron al estacionamiento de alumnos y subieron a su auto, en el camino, Jack puso su iPod y sonó su canción.

Jack: Hey, i just met you and this is crazy But here's my number so call me, maybe –Cantandola feliz y volteo a verla cuando dijo maybe-  
Tu: ¿Que te sucede? –se rio-  
Jack: Amo esa canción, vamos, cántala, ¡Hey! I just met –Siguio cantándola-

Jack estaba tan feliz cantándola, y hacienda algunos pasos, _ no evito sentir las ganas de seguirle la corriente y termino cantando junto con él, los 2 estaban cantándola, cuando Jack no se dio cuenta que venía un carro y chocaron contra él, un momento lindo paso a ser uno terrible, Jack solo recuerda que en cuanto sintió el golpe del carro volteo a ver a _, ella se miraba asustada, fueron los 2 minutos más largos de sus vidas, el carro quedo volteado, y ellos muy lastimados.

Jack: _, ¿estás bien? –Tratando de moverse- ¿_? –Moviéndola- respóndeme, por favor, vamos, ¡_! –Desesperado-

El ruido de las ambulancias empezó a sonar, personas murmurando, el olor a llanta quemada, y golpes por todo el cuerpo, cuando menos lo pensó estaban en el hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Jack poco a poco abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue una puerta de madera, miro sus manos, una estaba vendada y la otra con unas agujas en sus muñecas, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, solo quería saber que estaba pasando, y donde estaba _.  
La puerta se abrió, una enfermera entro junto con un doctor.

Jack: ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hago aquí? –Se mostraba asustado-  
Doctor: Tranquilo hijo, no pasara nada, estas a salvo, tu hermana y tu sufrieron un accidente, los 2 estaban muy heridos –Revisando sus signos vitales-  
Jack: ¿Cómo esta mi hermana? –Recordando un poco-  
Doctor: Esta bien, estuvo muy cerca, pero algo la salvo –Volteo a verlo-

Narra _  
Solo olores, movimientos, imágenes, heridas y sangre es lo único que recuerdo de aquel accidente, recuerdo la expresión de Jack cuando estábamos por chocar, como puede ser que un momento lindo se convirtiera en esto, ahora, estoy en este cuarto, con agujas en mis venas, con una bata blanca y acostada en esta cama de hospital, todo mi cuerpo me duele, solo espero que Jack este mejor que yo.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entro la mama de _ junto con el doctor.

TM: ¡Hija! ¿Estás bien? –Preocupada-  
Tu: Creo que si –El sentimiento vino a ella-  
Doctor: Su hija está bien, estábamos preocupados, en el camino estaba inconsciente pero ya una vez que llegamos empezó a dar signos de vida, es una chica muy afortunada –Sonrió-  
Tu: ¿Y Jack? –Con lágrimas en sus ojos-  
Doctor: Su hermano está bien, tiene una quemadura en su brazo, y algunas heridas, pero estará bien, mañana en la tarde podrán irse –Sonrió-  
TM: Gracias Doctor –volteo a verlo- cuando James y yo nos enteremos salimos rápido de casa a verlos, estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes, pensamos lo peor –Toco su mejilla-  
Tu: Fue horrible, pensé que moriríamos, solo recuerdo ligeramente que cuando el carro dejo de moverse, Jack me hablaba, y de pronto todo se fue –Las lagrimas seguían-  
TM: No llores mi amor, todo estará bien –La abrazo-

James y _ (Tu mama) fueron a ver a Jack, que de los 2 era el más lastimado.

Jack: Lo siento padres, los decepcione, lo siento mucho, me siento muy culpable –Triste-  
TM: hijo, no te sientas así, las cosas pasan, ahora lo que importa es que tu hermana y tu están bien –Acaricio su mano-  
James: El Doctor nos dijo que mañana mismo saldrán del hospital, por lo mismo de que no están graves, solo son heridas, y tú que tienes el brazo quemado –Suspiro-  
Jack: Que bueno que no le paso nada a _ -Sonrió- juro que no me lo perdonaría –Bajo la mirada-  
TM: Mi niño, me alegro que tu hermana y tu se estén llevando mucho mejor, tal vez eso de que vivan juntos se termina antes de lo esperado –sonrió-  
Jack: Si –Sonrió-  
TM: Pero –Tomo su brazo- ¿Cómo te paso esto Jack? –Tomando su brazo vendado hasta el codo-  
Jack: No lo sé –suspiro-  
James: Lo bueno que no son quemaduras graves, con el tiempo desaparecerá –acaricio su cabello-  
TM: bueno hijo, iremos por unas cosas para ustedes, por mientras los dejaremos descansar –le dio un beso en la mejilla-  
Jack: Claro –sonrió-

Los 2 salieron de la habitación, Jack se relajó y cerró sus ojos.  
Mientras con _...

Enfermera: ¿Gusta algo de comer o beber? –Acomodándola-  
Tu: No, no tengo hambre, gracias –triste-  
Enfermera: Bueno, pero debe de comer –Mirándola seria-  
Tu: Ni ganas de comer tengo después de lo que vivimos –Sintió ganas de llorar-  
Enfermera: dele gracias a dios que este bien y a su hermano –estaba por salir-  
Tu: ¿Mi hermano, porque? –Se sentó en la cama-  
Enfermera: ¿El Doctor no le dijo? –Se puso las manos en la cintura-  
Tu: No -Nerviosa-  
Enfermera: Su hermano puso su brazo para que la bolsa de aire no le pegara en su rostro, eso hubiera provocado que usted muriera, por eso tiene el brazo quemado, el golpe de la bolsa el muy peligroso, a veces eso llega a matar a las personas más que el accidente, y según es de seguridad –rio y salió del cuarto-

_ no se movió al escuchar lo que le había dicho, Jack se sacrifico para que ella no saliera lastimada, _ sintió un aire frio por todo su cuerpo, sabía que esa quemadura era parte su culpa, se tapó su cara y empezó a llorar, se sentía culpable, y junto con el sentimiento de la experiencia, se sentía de lo peor.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Tu: Enfermera –Hablándole-  
Enfermera: Diga –sonrió-  
Tu: Puede llevarme con mi hermano, por favor –Levantándose-  
Enfermera: Pero necesita estar en reposo, no puedo –deteniéndola-  
Tu: Necesito verlo, por favor –Rogándole-  
Enfermera: De acuerdo, pero rápido –La ayudo-

La enfermera la venia tomando del brazo, _ traía aun su bata blanca, descansa, con el pelo despeinado y algunas cortadas en su rostro y piernas, caminando despacio, realmente le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero quería ver a Jack después de lo que se enteró.

Tu: Espere aquí afuera, quiero hablar en privado con el –La vio-  
Enfermera: De acuerdo –Suspiro-

_ entro, Jack estaba acostado mirando al techo, como si estuviera ido, _ camino hasta donde estaba él y lo miro con un puchero en la cara.

Jack: _, estas bien –Reacciono-  
Tu: Pero mírate, tengo la culpa –Tomo su brazo y sonto una lagrima-  
Jack: Pero no digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa –Tratando de consolarla-  
Tu: No trates de esconderlo, ya me entere que pusiste tu brazo para que no me golpeara la bolsa de aire –Llorando-  
Jack: tenía que hacerlo, te hubiera lastimado mucho, pudiste haber muerto –Tomo su mejilla-  
Tu: Pero ahora mira como está tu brazo, me siento culpable –se recargo en su pecho-  
Jack: Por favor, no te sientas así, fue mi culpa, todo esto está pasando por mi culpa, todo por no haber visto ese carro –Le acaricio el cabello-  
Tu: Pero… -Volteo a verlo-

Jack estaba muy deprimido, se notaba en sus ojos, _ estaba asustada y se sentía culpable, los ojos de _ estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban muy húmedas, Jack empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas y trataba de consolarla.

Jack: Ya no quiero que llores, me haces sentir peor –Suspiro-  
Tu: Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en esto, me siento mal, me siento culpable –sintió un nudo en su garganta-  
Jack: Solo tiene que pasar el tiempo y las cosas mejoraran, ya verás –sonrió-  
Tú: ¿Me lo prometes? –Hizo una mueca-  
Jack: Te lo prometo _ -Acaricio su mejilla-

Jack le sonrió tiernamente, y siguió acariciando su mejilla, _ seguía recostada en su pecho, escuchaba sus latidos, no dejaba de ver sus ojos que le daba mucha tranquilad, Jack hacia lo mismo, miraba aquellos ojos color _{Tu color} con un brillo que le encantaba, un silencio que con sus miradas se comunicaban, después de un día largo era el momento más tranquilo de todos, Jack de nuevo sintió esa corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que hacia desear sus labios, volverlos a probar, hacia lo imposible para no besarla, pero era inútil, Jack se fue acercando lentamente a ella, deseaba más que nada esos labios que lo volvían loco, _ los deseaba aún más que Jack, justo cuando sus labios estaban por tocarse la puerta se abrió.

Enfermera: Señorita, vámonos el Dr. va a su cuarto –Apurada-  
Tu: cuídate –le dio un beso en la mejilla-  
Jack: Igual –Sonrió-

Jack la ayudo a levantarse, al igual que la enfermera, salió de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

Jack: ¡Soy un estúpido! De nuevo casi la beso –Se paso la mano por todo su cabello- pero es que no evito no desear esos labios, y lo peor que es mi hermana, y no puedo, ya lo hice una vez, pero no puedo de nuevo, debo conformarme con los besos de Tooth –Suspiro-


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25  
Los días pasaron, sus heridas habían curado, ya no tenían dolor, todo estaba como antes, ya estaban en su departamento, los últimos días las cosas mejoraban, aun que había algo diferente entre ellos, después de 100 días juntos las cosas tomaban otro camino.

Jack: ¿Qué te parece si hoy en la noche vamos a una fiesta de Sandman? –Entro a su cuarto-  
Tu: Pero no me invito –Rio-  
Jack: No, pero yo te voy a llevar –Se recargo en la puerta-  
Tu: Rudo el chico –Se levantó de la cama-  
Jack: Así es tu hermano, la fiesta empieza a las 8 –Sonrió-  
Tu: Son las 5:30 no tendré tiempo de arreglarme –Apurada-  
Jack: Por dios, como vas a tardar más de 2 horas en arreglarte –Riendo-  
Tu: Tengo que bañarme, peinarme, pintarme, buscar la ropa, buscar los… -Diciendo y contando con los dedos-  
Jack: Ya ya, mejor me voy y empieza con todo eso –riendo-

Jack cerró la puerta, _ solo rio, se metió a la ducha, prendió el agua, dejo que saliera el agua tibia y entro, el agua corrió por su cuerpo haciendo que se relajara, al salir fue a su armario y empezó a buscar la ropa que llevaría.

Tu: Esta no, ni esta, menos esta, ¿Por qué compre esto? Mmm mas o menos, este –Sonrió y saco el vestido-

Un vestido blanco, un vestido entallado { /image/349029/} busco unos zapatos, y algunos accesorios, después de un largo tiempo, estaba lista, se miro al espejo y se arreglo por última vez, miro el reloj, eran las 7:50, abrió los ojos como platos y salió del cuarto, bajo las escaleras y miro a Jack de espaldas.

Tu: Lo siento, me tarde de mas –Caminando a la puerta-  
Jack: No te preo…-Se giro y la miro de pies a cabeza-  
Tu: ¿Qué sucede? –Sonrojada-  
Jack: Te vez hermosa –sonriendo-  
Tu: Gracias –Se puso el cabello de un lado detrás de la oreja-

Jack traía una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y pantalones negros entallados, y no podían faltar sus Supras color blanco.

Jack: Vámonos, ya es tarde –Abrió la puerta-

Salieron del edificio y fueron hasta su camioneta, manejo hasta la casa de su amigo Sandman, había demasiados carros ya, la música ya se escuchaba, bajaron del carro y entraron, Jack entro saludando a todos, _ no conocía a nadie, absolutamente a nadie.

Jack: ¿Qué sucede? –Llendo con ella-  
Tu: No conozco a nadie –Sonrió apenada-  
Jack: Ven, te los presentare –tomo su mano-

Jack la presento a todos sus amigos, al parecer ya la conocían, pero quedaron impactados con su belleza, al paso de la noche la fiesta cada estaba mejor, todos bailaban, algunos se encontraban bebiendo, o platicando, pero la mayoría estaban bailando, Jack no era la excepción.

Chris: Hola _ -Se sentó junto a ella-  
Tu: Hola Christian –Tímida-  
Christian: Vamos, dime Chris, estamos en confianza –Tomo un trago de su cerveza-  
Tu: De acuerdo Chris –Miro su bebida-  
Chris: ¿Quieres? –Le ofreció cerveza-  
Tu: No tomo, gracias –Hizo una mueca-  
Chris: Solo un trago –Sonrió-  
Tu: No, enserio gracias –Sonrió-  
Chris: Ya se, te pediré una margarita, es algo más leve

Y así como Christian la convenció de beber, no pudo controlarse después, _ con el trago en sus manos fue hasta donde estaba Jack.

Tu: Jack –Como niña chiquita-  
Jack: _ ¿Qué te sucede? –preocupado-  
Tu: ¿De qué hablas? –Moviendo su bebida-  
Jack: Estas ebria –La tomo de los brazos-  
Tu: Solo un poquito –Rio-  
Jack: Pero tú no bebes, ¿Quién te dio esa bebida? –Enojado-  
Tu: Tu amigo Christian, pero no lo culpes –Lo abrazo-  
Jack: Pero mírate –Suspiro-  
Tu: Jack, estoy mareada –le dijo al oído-  
Jack: Vámonos a casa –Se despegó de ella-  
Tu: Pero antes déjame ir al baño –Rio-  
Jack: Vamos –la guio-

El baño de invitados estaba ocupado, Jack subió las escaleras junto con _, entraron al baño de Christian, Jack espero sentado en la cama de él, _ al salir se modio el labio, y camino hasta donde estaba Jack.

Jack: Ya vámonos –Se levanto-  
Tu: No –Lo aventó a la cama y se acostó en el-  
Jack: Si, estas muy mal _, debemos irnos –serio-  
Tu: Mmmm, se me ocurre que hagamos algo –Le dijo al oído-  
Jack: Ya no sabes ni lo que dices –Se intento levantar-

_ se levanto un poco y miro los labios de Jack, sin pensarlo tomo sus mejillas y lo pego a ella, lo beso apasionadamente, Jack al principio quería quitarla, pero después no puedo detenerse, la tomo de las caderas, el beso estaba tomando otro camino, _ estaba muy ebria y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, se despegó de Jack.

Tu: Hazme el amor –Le dijo al oído-


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Jack no creyó que su propia hermana le pidiera eso, pero era lógico que no estuviera consciente de lo que decía, pero como dicen los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Jack: _, vámonos al departamento, no sabes ni lo que dices –Se trato de levantar-  
Tu: Lo único que quiero es que me hagas tuya –Lo miro seria-  
Jack: No sabes ni lo que estas pidiendo, estas muy ebria –Preocupado-  
Tu: No es por eso, realmente quiero ser tuya –Le dijo al oído-  
Jack: ¡Basta! –Desesperado-

Jack sabe muy dentro de el que lo desea tanto, desde aquel día que la vio en ropa interior no pudo olvidar aquel cuerpo, aquellos pensamientos sucios que le venían a la mente, y el deseo de un beso de ella eran cosas que no podía evitar.

Tu: Vamos, no me digas que es porque eres mi hermano, porque ni lo eres –Riendo-  
Jack: Aun lo desee, no puedo _ -Suspiro-  
Tu: Vamos hay que hacerlo, nadie lo sabrá -Dijo tocando los labios de él con su dedo-

Jack cerró los ojos fuertemente, esos deseos de hacerla suya, de quitarse las ganas de esas fantasías que su mente imagino con ella, con un movimiento rápido cambio de posición con _, quedando ella abajo y el arriba, sin pensarlo la volvió a besar, con esas ganas que había soportado todo ese tiempo, _ daba pequeños gemidos, Jack sabia como hacer gritar a una chica con un solo beso, y si tenía ansias de besarla, era el doble de satisfacción.  
Jack acariciaba sus piernas, _ tomaba el cabello de Jack, la cosas fueron subiendo de calor, Jack empezó a desabrochar su pantalón, se quitó la chaqueta, _ empezaba a jalarse el vestido, le empezó a estorbar, Jack la ayudo a quitárselo, quedando en ropa interior, con un sexy conjunto de ropa interior color negro, Jack se mordió los labios al verla, y siguió besándola, _ empezó a quitarle la camisa, quedando solo con su pantalón, empezó a besar su cuello, _ sentía un enorme placer, cada vez sus gemidos eran más constantes, Jack bajo hasta su pecho, empezó a darle pequeños besos, _ estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero se miraba su satisfacción, Jack estaba por quitarle el sostén cuanto despertó de esa nuble de deseo.

Jack: Lo siento _, no puedo, no puedo –Se empezó a poner la ropa- ponte tu vestido, hay que irnos –Subiéndose la bragueta-  
Tu: ¿Me vas a dejar así? –Haciendo pucheros-  
Jack: Vámonos –Le dio su vestido-  
Tu: Pónmelo –Subió los brazos-

Jack le puso el vestido y se lo acomodo, la levanto de la cama y salieron del cuarto, bajaron las escaleras, salieron de la casa y se subieron al carro, _ estaba dormida en todo el camino, al llegar Jack la cargo hasta su cuarto y la acomodo en la cama.

Jack: Si algún día me lo llegas a pedir en tus 5 sentidos, no dudes que te de la mejor noche te tu vida –Se rio pícaro-

Jack salió del cuarto de _, en cuanto cerró la puerta, ella se levantó.

Tu: Quería ver hasta donde eras capaz maldito –Se sentó en la cama-

Narra _  
Fingí estas ebria para ver que hacía con migo, si, lo sé, estaba en peligro mi integridad física, pero bueno, no hace nada malo darle una probadita a Jack.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue a sentar a su ventana sonrió de lo que había hecho, ella no es de hacer esa clase de cosas, pero quería probar a Jack, y paso la prueba, sabe que no tiene malos sentimientos, si no los tuviera, en este momento estarían teniendo sexo, aun que es lo que más quieren los dos.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27.

A la mañana siguiente _ despertó con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara al recordar lo que había pasado con Jack, ahora venia la prueba de fuego, ver como se comportaría Jack con ella, se levanto de su cama, se dio un buen baño con agua caliente, se puso algo de ropa de verano y bajo las escaleras.

Tu: Buenos días Jack –Sonriendo-  
Jack: Bueno días –desayunando-  
Tu: Que fiesta la de ayer, ¿cierto? –Riendo-  
Jack: Lo sé, aunque se te pasaron las copas –Tomo jugo-  
Tu: No recuerdo nada, bueno, sí recuerdo que estabas bailando y fui contigo, pero de ahí no recuerdo nada –Sirviéndose jugo-  
Jack: Ommm –Tomo de nuevo jugo-  
Tu: ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? –Viéndolo-  
Jack: Es que, no sé cómo decirlo –Se levanto de la silla-  
Tu: Dilo, no hay problema –Suspiro-

Narra Jack  
Muchos en mi lugar no dirían nada, pero prefiero decirlo, diré la verdad, aun que quiera matarme, si eso hará que confié mas en mi, estoy dispuesto a decirlo, aun que termine en el suelo golpeado.

Jack: cuando estábamos por irnos, me dijiste que querías ir al baño, como estaba ocupado fuimos al de Christian, y después de que saliste –paso saliva- me pediste que te hiciera el amor –La miro serio-  
Tu: Oh por dios, lo siento, tanto, ya sabes los borrachos no saben lo que dicen –Se volteo-  
Jack: Y me aventaste a la cama, me empezaste a besar, en fin, acortare la escena, casi lo hacíamos, no paso de caricias y besos fogosos, pero te juro que nada de nada –Dijo con honestidad-  
Tu: ¿Nada de nada? –Preocupada-  
Jack: Te lo juro, es que, no puedo, eres mi hermana –Tomo su mano-  
Tu: Pero entonces porque si llegamos a casi desnudarnos, quedamos en ropa interior –Lo miro-  
Jack: El momento nos llevó a eso, pero tú no estabas consciente de lo que hacías o pediste, y yo me deje llevar por el momento –Bufo-  
Tu: Te creo –Le dio un beso en la mejilla-  
Jack: Creo que lo mejor es que, todo quede olvidado –Sonrió-  
Tu: Claro, borrón y cuenta nueva –Sonrió-

Los 2 se quedaron viendo fijamente, _ volvió a sentir esas ganas de aventarlo al sillón y besarlo como la noche anterior, y a Jack le volvieron esas ganas de basarla aun mas apasionadamente que la noche anterior, el timbre del apartamento hizo que interrumpieran sus pensamientos, _ fue abrir.

Tu: Hola Pitch–Lo abrazo-

Pitch: Hola _, vine a ver si querías ir a pasear con algunos amigos –Sonrió-  
Tu: Claro, iré por mi bolso –Camino hasta las escaleras-

Jack estaba parado con una cara de pocos amigos, camino hasta donde estaba Pitch.

Jack: te juro que si la lastimas te rompo la cara –Enojado-  
Pitch: _ es solo una amiga, además no saldremos solos, irán más amigos –Serio-  
Jack: Pero sé que pretendes algo con ella, no soy estúpido, así que estas advertido –Levanto la mirada-  
Pitch: Como digas Frost –Burlándose-

Jack estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando _ bajo las escaleras y fue hasta la puerta.

Tu: Listo, Jack regreso mas noche –Lo abrazo-  
Jack: Cuídate –Le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Salieron los 2 justos, Jack fue al sillón, de pronto un sentimientos de inquietud recorrió todo su cuerpo, se levantó y empezó a caminar alrededor de la sala, esa inquietud de saber que estaba con Pitch, de ver qué pasaba más tiempo con el cada vez, esa inquietud de querer estar con ella, de querer besarla, de desearla, esa inquietud lo tenía loco, sabía que era su hermana, pero el no puede evitar sentir algo más que un amor de hermanos, que para empezar, ni tienen la misma sangre, son chicos que pueden llegar a ser amigos, o algo más que eso.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Tu: Pitch, perdón si Jack te trata mal, pero así es con todas las personas –Suspiro-  
Pitch: no te preocupes, entiendo que quiera protegerte –Sonrió-  
Tu: Si –Bajo la mirada-  
Pitch: ¿Qué pasa? –La miro-  
Tu: No nada –Sonrió-  
Pitch ¿A dónde quieres ir? –Se detuvo y tomo su mano-  
Tu: ¿Y los demás? –Sonrió-  
Pitch No vendrá nadie, solo lo dije para que te dejara salir –Se rio-  
Tu: buena táctica-Sonrió- pues si quieres vas a comer y después a ver una película ¿Quieres?  
Pitch: Me parece perfecto

Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al centro de New York, donde estaban todos los restaurantes y centros comerciales, entraron a McDonald's.  
Mientras Jack estaba en su cuarto, se sentía deprimido, pero no se daba cuanta que lo que sentía eran celos, eran celos de saber que no estaba con ella, que mientras él estaba en ese cuarto sin saber qué hacer, tal vez Iván la estuviera besando o haciéndola reír, que es lo que más le gusta, verla reír, se recargo en su ventana, no quería seguir imaginando que podría estar pasando en ese momento, de nuevo ese estúpido pensamiento de ''celos'' regreso a él, tomo su celular y llamo a una persona, después de colgar se metió a cambiarse, salió del departamento y se dirigió a recoger a una persona.

Jack: Hola cariño –La beso-  
Tooth: Me tenías abandonada maldito –Lo beso-  
Jack: Ya ves, pero hoy es otro día, ¿vamos a comer? –Sonrió-  
Tooth: Claro, a donde sea, solo quiero estar con tigo bebe –Lo beso-

Subieron al auto de Jack y se dirigió a su restaurante favorito, McDonald's, Jack cada vez que sentía ira, ira de no poder estar con ella llamaba a Tooth, tal vez pensaba que con eso se quitaría esos pensamientos, pero él no sabía porque lo hacía, no entendía que cada vez que necesitaba de la compañía de Tooth, era que necesitaba una caricia, un beso, una sonrisa de _.  
Jack empezó a conducir por New York, hasta llegar a su destino.

Tu: La verdad me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, ciento que nos llevamos muy bien –Tomándole a su soda-  
Pitch: Si, la verdad este tiempo que pasamos juntos, fue el mejor –Sonrió-  
Tu: No tienes ni idea de cómo amo tu sonrisa –Sonrió tierna-  
Pitch: Y no tienes idea de cómo amo tu mirada –Sonrojado-  
Tu: Vamos, solo lo dices para agradecer –Bajo la mirada-  
Pitch: No, enserio, amo tus ojos, son tan, lindos y puros, con un brillo que no se encuentra fácil –Tomando su barbilla-

Jack salió del auto, al igual que Tooth, entraron al restaurante, era el mismo en el que estaba _, Jack volteo para el lado derecho, justo donde estaban ellos, Jack se le borro esa sonrisa al ver que _ y Pitch estaban solos ahí, y se miraban, que estaban cariñosos, Jack no evito sentir esa descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que le daban ganas de ir a romperle la cara a Pitch, pero estaba en un restaurante, estaba Tooth, y estaba _, la mas importante, Jack tomo la mano de Tooth y camino hasta el mostrador, quería hacer parecer que amaba a Tooth, su pobre intento de desahogar su enojo.

Pitch: Oh valla, mira quien esta aya –Se recargo en el asiento-  
Tu: ¿Quién? –Lo miro sorprendida-  
Pitch: Voltea –Señalo al mostrador-

_ al voltear, la cara de felicidad se le borro, de nuevo estaba con ella, ella trato de esconder sus sentimientos pero por mas que quizo, no pudo.

Pitch: ¿Qué te pasa? –Se acerco a mi-  
Tu: es que la odio, esa chica que esta con el, es su novia, pero nunca nos hemos llevado bien, ella me odia –Se recargo en la mesa-  
Pitch: ¿Quieres que ya nos vallamos? –Se sento junto a ella-  
Tu: Si, mejor vamos a ver la película ya –Sonrio-

Pitch se levantó y la ayudo a salir de la mesa, como todo un caballero, Jack volteo disimuladamente, y miro que estaban por irse, se volvió a voltear, después de un rato volteo y ya no estaban, sintió esas ganas de ir corriendo por ella, pero no pudo, nunca podre, nunca.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

{Narras tú}  
Ver a Jack junto a Tooth, de nuevo, fue como un golpe en donde más duele, pensé que ya no la vería, el me lo dijo, me siento una estúpida por haberle creído, pero, esta vez no me enojare con él, solo hare como si no lo vi con ella, ahora, tengo a Pitch, sé que él me ayudara a superar a Jack, siento que él me quiere, y yo estoy empezando a sentir cosas por él, espero que el sienta lo mismo por mí, ahora vamos directo al cine, es muy lindo de su parte que acepto hacer lo que le dije, sin quejarse ni nada, eso me sorprende mucho de él, además de ser muy caballeroso, en verdad, es la clase de chico que amo.

Pitch: Que tanto piensas –Me dijo sonriendo como siempre-  
Tu: Solo estaba pensando que película podríamos ver –Lo mire-  
Pitch: Pues la que gustes, esa es la mejor –Sonrió de oreja a oreja-  
Tu: Hay Pitch, cada vez me sorprendes más –Sonreí sonrojada-  
Pitch: ¿Eso es malo? –Me miro con un gesto de preocupación-  
Tu: Para nada, es más, es muy bueno –Lo mire feliz-  
Pitch: Me alegro, en verdad te quiero _, no tienes de idea de cuánto te aprecio –Me abrazo-  
Tu: Ni tú tienes idea Pitch –Lo abrase fuerte-  
Pitch: _, te quería decir esto, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta, o de tu actitud, pero no quiero esperar más para decírtelo –Se separó de mi-  
Tu: Pues decirlo, no hay problema –Lo mire fijamente-  
Pitch: Desde que te conocí, ¿lo recuerdas? –Sonrió de oreja a oreja-  
Tu: Claro, ese día peleaba con mi hermano y luego chocamos, fue genial –Sonreí-  
Pitch: Pues desde ese día me enamore de ti, pensé que era muy rápido, pero ahora me doy cuenta que en verdad te amo, no sé cómo ganaste mi corazón tan rápido, pero te lo ganaste todo, entero –Me tomo las mejillas y me miro con una mirada que no pude resistir-  
Tu: Sabes, yo también te amo –Le sonreí-  
Pitch: ¿Enserio? Dime que no estás jugando –Me dijo con un tono tan encantador-  
Tu: Te lo juro –Se lo dije firme-  
Pitch: ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO! –Me acerco más a él y me beso-

Sé que no está bien jugar con sus sentimientos, pero no juego del todo, en verdad lo quiero, no al grado igual con el que amo a Jack, pero quiero olvidarlo, el es m no puedo ni siquiera pensar un futuro con él, es absurdo, va en contra de mis principios familiares, solo espero que este sea el comienzo de algo lindo y que haga olvidar esos besos, siendo honesta los besos de Pitch no son nada malos.

Pitch: ¿Eso quiere decir que somos novios? –Me miro de nuevo con esa mirada que me derrite-  
Tu: Pues, si tu lo deseas, claro –Sonreí-  
Pitch: Es lo que más quiero mi amor –Me volvió a besar-

Después de casi comerme de tantos besos seguimos caminando, tomo mi mano y nunca la soltó, ahora me trataba el triple de lo mejor que me trataba antes, cada vez se ganaba más mi corazón, cada vez olvidaba mas a Jack, por una parte estaba de lo mejor, pero una parte de mi corazón no quería dejar ir a Jack, y como repetí, no puedo seguir con ese sentimiento, nunca más.  
Caminamos hasta el cine, entramos a la película que fuera, al entrar a la sala, me recosté en su hombro, y él me abrazo con su brazo del mismo lado, en verdad me trataba muy bien, era muy lindo con migo, era caballeroso, tierno, honesto, ¿Qué más podía pedir? Pero nunca se podrá comprar con Jack, su sonrisa que me hace temblar, su mirada que me hace sentirme temblorosa, sus besos que me hacen sentirme en las nubes, su sentido del humor que me alegra el día, todo eso y más es lo que me hace amarlo, pero nunca podre amarlo, nunca.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

{Narra Jack}  
Saber que en este momento tengo que estar sentando con Tooth pudiendo haber estado en casa junto a _ me enoja, no entiendo porque la llame, creo que lo mejor será decirle de una vez por todas que ya no quiero nada con ella, pero también sé que ella es mi escapatoria en momentos de desesperación, tendré que pensarlo mejor.  
Terminamos de comer, Tooth se sintió mal, para mi buena suerte, la fui a dejar a su casa, como de costumbre casi me traga sus besos, que no tienen comparación con los de _, se metió a su casa y arranque el carro, fui directo a nuestro departamento, esperaba verla en casa, ya eran las 7, baje de mi camioneta y entre al edificio, subí hasta el departamento, al entrar, la vi, pero con él, sentí una rabia, sentía ganas de romperle la cara a ese Pitch.

Tu: Hola Jack- Se miraba preocupada.-  
Pitch: Creo que es mejor que ya me valla –Le dijo Pitch a _.-  
Tu: Adiós Pitch –Lo beso.-

Mis ojos no podían creer que ella lo había besado, _ lo había besado, eso quería decir que ya eran más que amigos, sentí unas ganas de llorar, en verdad, suspire y me fui a la cocina, no quería que _ notara mi cara de pocos amigos, Pitch acaricio su mejilla y la volvió a besar, sin duda ese debería ser yo, hasta que dejaron de besarse y se fue por fin, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que vi que ella se levanto, se acomodo el vestido blanco, que le quedaba hermoso y vino a donde estaba yo.

Tu: Como ya ves, Pitch y yo somos novios –Me lo dijo con un temor.-  
Jack: Si lo note, además de que se compartían la baba en mi sala –No evite no hablarle mal.-  
Tu: Lo siento, pero por lo menos no estábamos teniendo sexo en la sala –Me reclamo y se fue a su cuarto.-

Eso me daba a entender una cosa, aun no olvidaba lo que paso con Tooth, se que nunca lo olvidara, pero porque, si no le importo, bueno, la odia, creo que eso debe de ser, ahora que lo pienso fue una estupidez lo que le dije, tenía razón, yo de los 2 soy el menos indicado para decirle ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando estoy enojado no sé ni lo que digo.  
Subí las escaleras, iría a hablar con ella, después de tantas peleas aprendí que es mejor ir en ese momento, no esperar a que el enojo se haga más grande.  
Me acerque a su cuarto, abrí la puerta y entre, estaba en la ventana, como de costumbre.

Tu: Que quieres seguir insultándome –Lo dijo sin voltear a verme.-  
Jack: No, en verdad no vengo a eso, vengo a disculparme –Entre al cuarto.-  
Tu: Sabes Jack, me prometí no volver a enojarme contigo, pero lo haces difícil, muy difícil –Me volteo a ver.-  
Jack: Lose, y en verdad lo lamento, pero estaba enojado –Me senté en la cama.-  
Tu: Pero porque, ¿Por qué Pitch es mi novio? –Me miro a los ojos.-  
Jack: En parte –La voltee a ver.-  
Tu: Pues lo siento, pero tú sales con Tooth, que la odio, y tú odias a Pitch, así que estamos a mano –Ella lo dijo enojada y cruzo los brazos.-  
Jack: Ahora tiene sentido, saliste con el porqué lo odio, y quieres vengarte –Me levante de la cama enojado.-  
Tu: Fíjate que no es así, me enamore de Pitch, porque es todo un caballero, y en verdad me quiere –Bajo los brazos y volvió a la ventana.-  
Jack: Pues les deseo que sean felices –Le dije eso y salí de su cuarto.-

Puedo cometer muchos errores, y lo admito, pero cada día cometo mas, me gustaría regresar el tiempo y hacer que mi padre no conociera a su padre, para que pudiera gritarle que la amo, que es todo para mi, que sin ella no puedo respirar, sin su sonrisa no puedo seguir de pie, que cada beso que me da me deja sin aliento, la amo, la amo como a nada, pero no puedo amarla, ella es como mi hermana, podremos no tener ni la misma sangre ni los mismos padres, pero ahora es parte de mi familia, y yo de la de ella, así que no puedo, no puedo amarla.

{Narras tú}  
Creo que aceptar a Pitch como mi novio me ayudara a soportar esto, de ver a Jack con Tooth, de querer tomar su rostro y besarlo sin controlarme, por más que quiera, nunca podre, solo esos momentos serán parte de mis recuerdos, y nunca podremos estar juntos, además Jack nunca me amaría, siempre peleamos, siempre discutimos, por diferentes cosas, por tonterías, por verdades, por todo, pero cuando no peleamos, nos la pasamos tan bien los 2, cuando platico con siento que el mundo se detiene y solo estamos los 2, su mirada que me dice que todo estará bien, su sonrisa que me da alegría cuando estoy triste, pero por más que quiera nunca podre ser su novia, mírame ahora, estoy aquí parada en esta ventana con mis mejillas llenas de lagrimas, empezando una relación con un chico al que quiero y aprecio, mas no amo, solo espero que con el tiempo aprenda amarlo tanto como a Jack, solo es cuestión de tiempo, el tiempo y mis ganas de olvidarlo, solo eso.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31.

La noche se fue rápida, _ se quedó dormida con ese dolor, al igual que Jack, toda la noche estuvieron dando vueltas en la cama, no podían ni dormir, _ de tanto pensar en que pasaría quedo dormida, pero Jack no, el seguía pensando en que pasaría, que sería lo que aria para olvidarla, nada venía a su mente, se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar, quería pensar otra cosa que no fue en ella, pero era inútil.  
A la mañana siguiente los 2 se levantaron con una cara que ni ellos podían soportar, su tristeza se miraba en su mirada, más en Jack, ni una sola palabra se escuchó en el desayuno, en cuanto _ termino salió de la casa, Jack volteo a verla y la miro irse, volvió su mirada a su plato con su desayuno, tomo el plato y tiro la comida a la basura, se recargo en el lava trastos, no entendía que sentía, sentía que una parte quería morir, y la otra correr a ella y besarla hasta morir, pero esa opción nunca podrá ser.

{Narra Jack}  
No entiendo cómo pudo pasar esto, o cuando paso, sé que desde la primera vez que la vi me encanto, lo recuerdo muy bien, pero solo fue una atracción momentánea, al tiempo nos empezamos a llevar de lo peor, aun no entiendo como ese odio se convirtió en amor, ahora estoy encerrado en este departamento con ella, me alegra, pero también me tiene tenso, tengo unas ganas de hacerle el amor y demostrarle todo mi amor, todo lo que siento por ella, pero es estúpido, ahora está con Pitch, y no puedo impedirlo, no puedo.

_ fue caminando hasta la casa de Pitch, era lo único que la mantendría alejada de Jack, se irían caminando juntos a la escuela, al llegar, toco la puerta de Pitch.

Pitch: Hola amor –La beso-  
Tu: Hola Pitch –Tratando de disimular su tristeza-  
Pitch: ¿Qué tienes? –Empezaron a caminar-  
Tu: Nada, solo no dormí bien –Lo miro-  
Pitch: ¿Segura? ¿Jack te hizo algo? –Con un tono serio-  
Tu: Discutimos pero no es nada –Lo miro sonriendo-  
Pitch: Enserio que tu hermanastro no tiene remedio, no sé cómo puede ser así con una chica como tú –Tomo su mano-  
Tu: Amo que me apoyes tanto, me haces sentir tan protegida, enserio te lo agradezco –Le dio un beso en la mejilla-  
Pitch: Lo hago porque te amo, enserio te amo –Se detuvo y la beso-

{Narra _}  
Este chico cada vez me conquista más, enserio no entiendo que hace, pero me está enamorando, es todo un caballero, y en verdad me siento protegida junto a él, no entiendo como puede ser que esté cambiando de parecer tan rápido, pero es lo mejor, sé que es lo mejor.

Como ven, cada vez _ se enamora más pronto de Pitch, eso quiere decir que empezar a olvidar a Jack, mientras el apenas está entendiendo su amor por ella, al revés, juego del destino digo yo, en verdad, cuando ellos 2 estaban enamorados, fue cuando vivían con sus padres y hermanos, pero ahora que son más grandes y están viviendo solos se dieron cuenta que era lo que en verdad sentían el uno al otro, pero ahora es tarde, mas bien, nunca fue tarde, nunca se podrá ver el noviazgo de ellos dos.  
Pitch y _ llegaron a la preparatoria, Jack igual, estaba bajando del auto y los vio entrando, estaban riendo, Jack se quitó sus lentes negros y suspiro, se los volvió a poner y camino hasta la puerta de entrada, el timbre estaba sonando, Jack fue a la clase que le tocaba, con _, Pitch tenía otra clase diferente a la de ellos, en la clase Jack no dejaba de verla, ni siquiera escuchaba la voz del profesor, hasta que el profesor lo noto.

Profesor: Aquí vamos de nuevo, Frost, ¿De qué estamos hablando? –Se quitó los lentes-

Jack despertó de esa burbuja, ahora si no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando el profesor, recordó que la última vez que paso esto, _ lo ayudo, el volteo a verla, ella estaba de espaldas, ni siquiera estaba viéndolo, trago saliva y miro al profesor.

Profesor: Me lo imaginaba, ve a la sala de castigos, saldrás en cuento termine esta clase –Escribiéndole una nota-

Jack tomo su mochila y tomo la nota, volteo a verla, y aun no lo miraba, estaba leyendo un libro, al salir del salón ella volteo a ver a la puerta y suspiro.

{Narra _}  
Me dolió no ayudarlo, pero no quiero que sienta que tiene mi apoyo, ya no, no quiero sentirme conmovida, mucho menos tener la necesidad de apoyarlo, si platicare con él, pero solo lo necesario, no más de lo normal, las cosas cambiaran, y sé que serán para mejorar, lo sé, sé que es una estupidez, pero para mí no lo es, es más doloroso seguir hablándole, verlo sonreír, que verlo enojado conmigo, no quiero seguir enamorándome, ya no.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

Después de las clases _ y Pitch fueron a la biblioteca por unos libros que les habían pedido, Jack ya había salido de su castigo, se recargo en su casillero y los miro, no evito sentirse triste, bajo la cabeza.

Tooth: Hola amor –Lo beso-  
Jack: Hola, no te vi en todo el día –Tratando de disimular su tristeza-  
Tooth: Estuve con las amigas, ya sabes –Rio fingidamente-  
Jack: Bueno, tengo que irme –Tomo su mochila-  
Tooth: Hay que salir –Tomo su mano jalándolo a ella-  
Jack: No tengo ganas de salir, lo siento –Soltó su mano y camino-

Tooth se quedó ahí parada con los brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que Jack le dijese un ''no'' pero ya no es el mismo Jack con ella, lo que ella nunca supo es que Jack nunca la amo, la conoció un poco después de que _ se incorporara en su familia, y como ya se odiaban ellas dos, lo utilizo para molestarla más, juegos de amor de chicos, ahora Jack tiene que seguir con ese mismo juego, pero para quitarse las ganas de pensar en _, aunque nunca se podrá comparar Tooth con _, nunca.

Pitch: Aquí está el libro –Sacándolo del estante-  
Tu: Bien, ahora vamos a mi casa a estudiar –Tomo su mano-  
Pitch: No prefieres en mi casa, tu hermano estará, y no quiero que nos moleste –Supero-  
Tu: Tienes razón, mejor en tu casa –Sonrió-

Los 2 salieron de la biblioteca y salieron caminando de la escuela, Jack estaba saliendo del estacionamiento y los vio pasar, sintió esas ganas de atropellar a Pitch y acabar con esa relación, pero no podía, espero a que ellos salieras, ellos ni siquiera notaron la presencia de él, en verdad estaban metidos en su círculo, _ no paraba de sonreír y Pitch no la soltaba, la protegía mucho, Jack soltó el volante y se recargo en el asiento, se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Jack: Tu eres feliz con él, eso es lo que importa, verte sonreír –Dijo sonriendo-

Después de decir eso soltó el volante y fue directo al departamento.  
_ y Pitch pasaron toda la tarde estudiando, hasta que dieron las 7 y _ regreso al departamento, Jack estaba con la piyama en el sillón acostado como de costumbre _ dejo su mochila en la entrada y fue por un vaso de agua.

Jack: Buenas noches –Dijo cambiándole a la tv-  
Tu: ¿Sarcasmo? –Dijo yendo a la sala-  
Jack: Realmente no, solo quise ser amable –La miro-  
Tu: Bien –Se sentó en el otro sillón-  
Jack: _, ¿puedes ser la misma de antes? –Sentó en el sillón-  
Tu: Quiero, pero no puedo –Lo miro-  
Jack: ¿Por mi forma de ser? –La miro triste-  
Tu: En parte, cuando siento las ganas de platicar contigo vienes y dices algo que lo arruina –Suspiro-  
Jack: Si prometo dejar de ser así, ¿podríamos ser amigos?  
Tu: Tratare –Suspiro-  
Jack: Te prometo ser diferente –La miro cariñoso-

_ sintió esa descarga eléctrica de nuevo, como habla.

Tu: Me iré a dormir, estoy cansada, buenas noches Jack, descansa –Le dijo sonriendo-  
Jack: Igual –Sonrió-

_ subió las escaleras, Jack sintió algo de alegría, si no podría ser algo más que un amigo, me gustaría ser como su mejor amigo, pero ahora viene la pregunta ¿Esto puede ser posible?


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33.

Han pasado algunos días, ya van 150 días viviendo juntos, solo restan 215 días, estos últimos días han sido como montañas rusas, desde que _ sale con Pitch, Jack ha tratado de acercarse más a _ como un amigo, pasa saber cómo le va con él, y sentirse cerca de ella, si no es como novio, por lo menos como hermanos, que en realidad es lo que son.  
Tampoco puede evitar sentirse triste en ocasiones, pasa noches enteras pensando en ella, días enteros viéndola, pero no puede seguir con esos sentimientos por ella, pero no sabe que ella igual los siente por él, pero solo los disfraza saliendo con Pitch, aun sigue saliendo con Tooth, trata de volver a enamorarse de ella pero cada vez es imposible, mas días pasan y Jack mas ama a _.  
James y _(TM) los han visitado varias veces, han visto que se llevan mejor, están viendo la posibilidad de bajar los días y darles de una vez sus recompensas, pero aun ven algo de tención en entre ellos, pero esa tención es amor.

Tu: Jack perdón si hoy no ceno contigo, pero tengo una cita con Pitch –Tomando su bolso-  
Jack: Y yo con Tooth –Arreglándose el cabello-  
Tu: Me alegro, porque no quería dejarte solo en noche de viernes –Sonrió-  
Jack: Diviértete –Salió de la casa-  
Tu: Tratare –Viendo la puerta-

_ salió de la casa, una tarde lluviosa, ese día cumplían 2 meses de novios, si, no puede mentir, ya lo quiere, pero no tanto como a Jack, pero eso es mejor a estar viéndolo con Tooth besarse y abrazarla, camino por las calles de New York hasta llegar a la casa de Pitch, tenía una cena preparada para ella en el comedor de su casa, sus padres habían salido y tenía todo preparado, rosas rojas en medio de la mesa, algunas velas blancas y cubiertos de plata.

Pitch: Hola amor, feliz aniversario –La beso-  
Tu: Igual bebe –Sonrió-  
Pitch: Prepare rabioles –Tomo su mano y la guio al comedor-  
Tu: Pitch, esta hermoso el arreglo y todo –Lo miro-  
Pitch: En verdad quiero que sepas cuanto te amo, me gusta que sepas lo que estoy dispuesto hacer por ti –Tomo su mejilla-  
Tu: Amo cada detalle que me das, eres un gran chico –Lo abrazo-

Pitch: Todo por la chica que amo –Le dio un beso en la cabeza-

Jack en lugar de una velada romántica, tenía una velada de besos, como siempre Tooth cada vez que ve a Jack se lo traga a besos, y ese día no era la diferencia, estaban en su departamento, ella ya vive sola, muy joven escapo de su casa, Jack hace y trata todo para sentir esos escalofríos al besarla como le paso con _, pero no puede.

Jack: Tooth, no crees que debemos de conversar, conocer mejor de cada uno de nosotros, siempre que vengo a tu departamento o tu vas al mío solo nos besamos o tenemos algo de sexo –Separándose de ella-  
Tooth: ¿Sexo? Nunca hemos tenido, siempre a la hora de la hora te arrepientes –Cruzo los brazos-  
Jack: Lo siento por querer guardar algo para la mujer que se case conmigo –Se levanto del sillón-  
Tooth: Pero si esa seré yo –Se levanto y entrelazo sus manos en el cuello de Jack-  
Jack: Tooth, tenemos 18 años, es imposible que esta relación llegue tan lejos para casarnos –Se rio-  
Tooth ni siquiera escucho lo que Jack decía, solo miraba sus labios y los volvió a besar, Jack trato de impedirlo pero fue inútil.

Tu: La verdad nunca tuve novios como tú, eres el mejor –Tomando su mano-  
Pitch: Y yo nunca ama a una chica como te amo a ti –Tierno-  
Tu: Pitch, siento que no te merezco –Bajo la mirada-  
Pitch: Yo no te merezco a ti –Dijo con un tono de enamorado-  
Tu: En verdad, no te merezco –Lo miro-  
Pitch: No digas eso por favor, ahora solo disfrutemos este tiempo –Siguió comiendo-  
Tu: Gracias, por todo –Lo miro sonriendo-  
Pitch: No tienes nada que agradecer mi amor –Le dio un beso-

La noche se fue rápida, _ esta estaba en casa, paso una gran noche con Pitch, pero sentía ese dolor por dentro, sabía que estaba jugando con él, y no se lo merecía, la trataba mejor que a una reina, pero era eso o seguir enamorada de su hermanastro.  
Ni pensar que hace más de 150 días lo odiaba, ahora lo ama con todas sus fuerzas.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34.

A la mañana siguiente Jack se miraba entre preocupado y enojado, _ no quería preguntarle, aunque las cosas estuvieran ya mejor, el siempre en las mañanas se encuentra feliz, y sonriente con ella, pero ese día era diferente, como si estuviera encerrado en sus pensamientos, _ se sirvió el desayuno y se sentó junto a él, solo el ruido de los cubiertos y de la comida masticada por sus dientes, ella quería preguntarle que tenia pero por una extraña razón tenía miedo, al terminar de comer subió a su cuarto, Jack seguía pensando, lo único que pasaba por su mente era ella.

{Narra Jack}  
Tengo 214 días para estar solo en este departamento junto a ella, no sé cómo pero tengo que aprender a verla como antes, como mi hermana, protegerla y amarla como mi hermana, no como ahora, que la veo como a una chica normal, que me enamoro y solo quiero estar con ella, pero no puedo seguir con estos sentimientos, por más que la ame.  
Para empezar tengo que encontrar a una verdadera chica con la que puedo olvidarla, no Tooth, y segundo volver a la vida de antes con ella, peleas y platicas estúpidas de hermanos, eso es lo único que quiero, solo eso, solo me lastimo, y la lastimo a ella con este amor.

Se levantó se la mesa y fue a su cuarto, se puso algo de ropa para salir, iría con sus amigos, manejo hasta la casa de Norte, para después pasar por Sandman y Christian.

Norte: ¿Jack que tienes? –Lo golpeo en el hombro-  
Jack: Te lo diré a ti, porque eres mi mejor amigo, pero no digas nada –Lo miro-  
Norte: Anda dime, no diré nada, confía en mí, tienes mi apoyo –Mirándolo preocupado-  
Jack: Creo que me enamore de una chica equivocada –Bajo la mirada-  
Norte: ¿De quién? –Sonrió-  
Jack: De mi hermanastra –Lo miro-  
Norte: Jack, sabes que no tiene nada de malo –Rio-  
Jack: pero es mi hermanastra –Lo miro confundido-  
Norte: Tu lo has dicho, es tu hermanastra, no tu hermana, no tiene tu sangre, claro que pueden salir –Apoyándolo-  
Jack: No lose, no me sentiría cómodo –Suspiro-  
Norte: Como puede ser posible, estás viviendo con la chica que amas y además está bien buena, ¿Cómo puedes controlarte? –Riendo-  
Jack: Primero, no hables así de ella, y segundo ya estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones –Sonrió pícaro-  
Norte: ¿A punto? –Sorprendido-  
Jack: te vas a reír, pero fue en la fiesta de Christian, justo en su cuarto, pero ella estaba ebria –Se rio nervioso-  
Norte: Jack Overland Frost tus eres un estúpido –Se levanto desesperado de su cama-  
Jack: ¿Por qué? –Molesto-  
Norte: Estaba ebria, pudiste hacerla tuya en ese momento –Riendo-  
Jack: Justo eso me hizo no hacerla mía, no tienes la idea de cuánto lo deseaba, ella me lo pidió, pero estaba tan ebria que se que era mentira, además no podía –Frustrado-  
Norte: Jack, yo en tu lugar ya la hubiera hecho mía tantas veces –Mordiéndose el labio-  
Jack: Y no sabes cuantas veces me he detenido, la deseo tanto, demasiado, es la primer chica que me pone así, no me reconozco yo mismo cuando la deseo –Riendo-  
Norte: Bueno amigo, sabes que te apoyare hasta el fin, y si piensas así te apoyare, a la mejor pensaría igual en tu lugar, pero ya conoces a tu amigo, es un calenturiento de lo peor –Tomando su hombro-  
Jack: No me digas –Sarcástico-  
Norte Bueno, ya vamos por los demás –saliendo de su cuarto-

{Narra Jack}  
Cada vez me confundo mas, cada vez me dan más ganas de decirle lo que pienso, tiene razón Norte, cuantas veces se han visto matrimonios de hermanastros o relaciones de hermanastros, lo único que me detiene es ella, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pensar, la amo y no quiero alejarla de mi.


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35.

Jack: Norte, no les digas nada, se que ellos le pueden decir a _, ya lo conoces –Parando el auto-  
Norte: Tranquilo, no revelare tu secreto, además ellos son unos estúpidos no entenderían –Riendo-  
Jack: Bueno, confió en ti –Sonrió-

Los dos bajaron del carro, de nuevo estaban en aquel parque donde siempre se juntan a practicar básquetbol, el día estaba hermoso, un perfecto día para salir.

{Narra _}  
Cada vez me es mas difícil olvidar a Jack, no sé porque acepte que las cosas volvieran a como estaban antes, en este momento solo me debo de concentrar en Pitch, en el solamente, ese chico que me ama en verdad, y dejar de pensar en mi hermanastro.  
Ya deseo que todo esto pase he irme con Pitch a Francia, porque esos son mis planes y que Jack se valla lejos de mí, lejos.

_ se levanto de su cama y se dio un baño con agua tibia, el día era caluroso, se puso unos shorts de mezclilla y una camisa sin mangas blanca, estilo blusón, se puso unos vans rojos, se hizo una trenza francesa y salió de la casa, no tenía ni idea a donde pero quería salir a tomar algo de aire, camino por las hermosas calles de New York, hasta que vio a lo lejos un parque, sintió las ganas de caminar alrededor, un poco de ejercicio no aria nada mal, camino hasta aquel parque, lleno de pasto verde, un verde fuerte hermoso, arboles grandes y frondosos, bancas de madera con faroles negros a los lados, y flores de todo tipo, _ empezó a caminar alrededor del parque, sentía que se olvidaba de todo, que las cosas se olvidaban un poco más rápido, empezó acelerar mas el paso.

Jack: Hay que apostar algo –Botando la pelota-  
Christian: Como siempre, el gran Frost quiere perder dinero –Cruzo los brazos-  
Jack: ¿Perder? Pero si siempre te gano Beadles –Riendo-  
Norte: Mejor empecemos ya, de pronto se nos ocurrirá algo, vamos –Le quito la pelota a Jack-

Empezaron a jugar, Jack y Norte juntos, Christian y Sandman en el otro equipo, todos son muy buenos jugando, además de ser su pasatiempo favorito, es el motivo de peleas entre ellos, siempre apuestan cualquier cosa y todos terminan perdiendo, el balón salió botando del lado derecho de la cancha, estaban un poco lejos de ahí, miraron que una chica lo tomo, y venia caminando asea ellos.

Sandman: Valla valla, perdimos el balón y ganamos una nena –Moviéndose la gorra-  
Jack: Y si que esta buena –Pegándole al hombro de Sandman-  
Norte: Jack, es _ -Riendo-

Jack abrió los ojos y miro bien, era ella, venia botando la pelota, al llegar con ellos miro a Jack con cara de burla.

Jack: ¿Qué? –Molesto-  
Tu: Como siempre mi hermanastro no sabe jugar –Riéndose-  
Jack: Que la pelota se me haya ido de la cancha no quiere decir nada –Se acerco a ella-  
Tu: Claro que sí, no sabes manejarla –Mirándolo a los ojos-  
Jack: Ya empezaste con tu molesto tono, de ser la señorita perfecta –Imitando una voz de mujer-  
Tu: Bájale Overland  
N,S&C: Uuuuu te dijo Overland –Burlándose de él-  
Jack: Sabes que odio que me digan así –Se acerco mas a ella-  
Tu: ¿Por qué crees que te lo dije? –Riéndose-  
Jack: Si tanto te crees la gran cosa en el basquetbol pruébalo –Le quito el balón-  
Tu: Adelante, prepárate para perder Frost

Jack: Esperen en las gradas –Les dijo a sus amigos-

Ellos le hicieron caso, Norte sabía que Jack estaba feliz en el fondo, lo que Jack no sabe que _ estuvo en el equipo de basquetbol de su escuela primaria, y fue de las mejores, pero como siempre, actúa sin pensar en lo que podría pasar.  
El juego empezó, para la suerte de Jack fue el primero en tirar, el no espero para burlarse de ella, _ saco, para cerrarle la boca a Jack ella tiro un poco más lejos de la media cancha, los amigos de Jack solo le echaban porras a ella, Jack cada vez se enojaba, notaba que ella si sabia jugar, y muy bien.  
El juego ya casi terminaba, iban empatados 20 a 20, era el último momento los dos se miraban a los ojos, sudados por los rayos del sol,

Jack: Vamos, ya quiero ir a casa a que me preparares la comida –Riendo-  
Tu: Hay que apostar si yo gano harás lo que yo diga, y si tu ganas limpiare tu cuarto, y también haré lo que quieras –Sonrió-  
Jack: Hecho –Sonrió-

_ hizo un movimiento rápido y estaba a punto de tirar, Jack la tomo de las caderas y la tumbo quedando el arriba de ella.

Tu: ¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAMPOSO! –Enojada-  
Jack: Nunca dije que no era con reglas –subiendo la ceja-  
Tu: Bien, si así quieres jugar –Se levanto-

Tumbo a Jack, corrió sin botar la pelota y encesto, Jack se quedo ahí parado sin hacer nada.

Tu: Te espero en la casa en la noche, para que me prepares la cena –Le aventó el balón-

Ella salió caminando, Jack se quedo ahí parado, hasta que sus amigos llegaron.

Sandman: Tu hermana cada vez me encanta más –Pegándole en el hombro-  
Christian: Sin duda es una chica única –Viéndola-  
Jack: Si –Sonriendo enamorado-


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36.

Jack llego a la casa, tenía algo de nervios, no sabía lo que _ planeaba, al entrar al departamento la vio que estaba sentada en la sala con un bote de palomitas y un vaso de soda mirando una película, al verlo solo le sonrío, Jack se sintió algo extraño, pensó que ella estaría enojada con el por su comportamiento del juego.

Jack: Amm ¿No estás enojada? –Quitándose su gorra y se sacudió el cabello-  
Tu: Para nada, si lo dices por tu actitud, las pagaras hoy en la noche –Lo miro y le sonrío-  
Jack: ¿De qué hablas? –Nervioso-  
Tu: Nos vas a preparar una cena romántica –Mirando la tv-  
Jack ¿Nos? –Subió las cejas-  
Tu: Si, a Pitch y a mí, esa era el trato de la apuesta, y la cumplirás –Lo miro sonriendo-  
Jack: Quieres que prepare una cena para ese…-Molesto-  
Tu: Si, y nada de ensaladas o sándwich –Se levanto-  
Jack: No se cocinar –Cruzo los brazos-  
Tu: Pues aprende –Burlándose-

_ al levantarse subió las escaleras y se fue a su cuarto, lo hizo porque sabe que odia cocinar, odia a Pitch y lo hará sufrir esa noche, una perfecta venganza.  
Jack estaba enojado, después de perder ante su hermanastra, una chica, tiene que hacer una cena ''romántica'' ´para el chico que odia, el que tiene el corazón de _, fue a la cocina a buscar un libro de recetas, todas eran difíciles, y vino a su mente algo fácil, y no son sándwiches, espagueti.  
La tarde se paso rápida, Jack metido en la cocina y _ arreglándose, había quedado con Pitch a las 8, eran las 7:30, se puso un vestido rojo, tipo coctel, unos zapatos bajos color negro, y el cabello recogido con algunos mechones caídos, bajo las escaleras para ver cómo estaban las cosas, miro a Jack con un mandil color negro, solo a él le quedaba hermoso, se miraba algo enojado, pero resignado.

Tu: ¿Cómo vas? –Sonriendo-  
Jack: Bien –Volteo y la vio-

Jack se quedo como tonto viéndola, sabía que amaba los vestidos rojos, siempre le han gustado, se lo dijo un día después de ver una película, y en ella se le miraba hermoso, _ estaba haciendo la apuesta una verdadera tortura para Jack.

Tu: Mmm bueno, sabía que no sería langosta, pero espagueti está bien –Mirando lo que preparaba-  
Jack: Y si que le preparo comida a tu novio –Mirando el sartén-  
Tu: Gracias por cumplir con la apuesta –Le dio un beso en la mejilla-

_ al darle el beso en la mejilla se fue a la mesa a decorar un poco, Jack sintió unas ganas de aferrarla a él y besarla con furor en esa pared, amaba sentir sus cálidos labios, sus besos eran tiernos pero sabia como hacerlo sentir mariposas al sentir el rose de sus labios.  
El timbre del departamento cambio sus pensamientos, sabía que sería Pitch, suspiro y preparo sus carácter, no quería que _ dejara de hablarle por una estupidez de parte de él, volteo a ver a la puerta, _ estaba abrazando a Pitch, en sus manos tenía unas rosas, mejor se volteo sabia que se besarían, apretó los dientes y empezó a servir la comida.  
Paso un rato, solo se escuchaban risas, Jack salió de la cocina con los platos con comida, los dejo en la mesa, no quería ni verlo.

Pitch: Gracias Jack –Tomando un tenedor-  
Tu: Era parte de una apuesta –Lo miro-  
Jack: ¿Ahora puedo irme a mi cuarto? –La miro-  
Tu: Tienes que atendernos, serás como…nuestro mesero –Subió una ceja-  
Pitch: ¿Me traes te? –Le dio el vaso-

Jack tomo el vaso y fue a la cocina, pero se vengaría de ella, eso era seguro, y seria esa noche, nada de esperar a otro día, esa noche.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37.

Jack se contuvo toda la noche de no ser grosero, pues planeaba algo para vengarse, que su venganza más que martirio para ella sería algo inolvidable y deseado.  
Ya era tarde, Pitch y _ solo estaban sentados en la mesa platicando, Jack estaba recogiendo los platos y limpiando la cocina, tenía una sonrisa dibujada, parte del plan, _ lo noto y sintió un pequeño enojo, pues quería que estuviera enojado y no feliz, Pitch se despidió de ella, lo acompaño a la puerta y salió del departamento.

Tu: Bueno, gracias por cumplir la apuesta –Sonriendo-  
Jack: No hay que –Sonriendo-  
Tu: Bueno me iré a dar un baño –Subiendo las escaleras-

Jack quería hacerlo ya, pero mejor se iba a esperar a que se bañara así le daría tiempo de pensar más sobre cómo hacerla sufrir, se sentó en el sillón, tomo movía las piernas de la desesperación, quería que ya bajara, se acostó en el sillón y se relajo un poco, unos minutos después escucho pasos, era ella, se sentó en el sillón y la miro, traía su piyama, un matalón de cuadrados negro con morado y una camisa de manga corta blanca, y el cabello ya seco, camino hasta el sillón y se sentó junto a él.

Jack: Tardaste mucho –Sonriendo-  
Tu: Estaba deliciosa el agua, y me relaje demasiado –Lo miro-  
Jack: Entonces yo horita me iré a bañar –Miro la televisión-  
Tu: Si, creo que es lo que merece tu cuerpo después de tanto trabajo –Sonrió-  
Jack: No solo necesita eso –La miro y subió las cejas-  
Tu: ¿De qué hablas? –Se rio nerviosa-  
Jack: Amm no se cómo explicarlo con palabras –Se acerco mas a ella-  
Tu: Supongo que debe ser dormir –Riendo-  
Jack: No, no es eso –Miro los labios de ella-  
Tu: Jack…-Le tapo la boca con el dedo-  
Jack: Solo déjame probar esos labios de nuevo –Tomo su rostro y la miro a los ojos-

_ sentía que el corazón le latía fuertemente, en verdad Jack estaba actuando como si necesitara demasiado ese beso, en realidad era así, pero Jack está utilizando sus ansias como venganza por ella, siendo que para ella no es una venganza.  
Jack se acerco mas a ella, se recargo en el cuerpo de ella y la beso, empezó como un beso dulce, pero Jack empezó a tomar un curso diferente, _ se dejo, pero dudaba, pero en verdad necesitaba esos labios, sus besos suaves y tibios, sentir el rose de esos labios con los de ella, sus besos eran tan inexplicables, solo él sabe dar esos besos, _ tomo el cabello de Jack, y el tomo la cadera de ella, estaban recargados en la orilla del sillón, _ despertó de esa nube de deseo y abrió los ojos de repente y se separo de él.

Tu: Jack, otra vez no, ya paso una vez y recuerda como paso –Se levanto del sillón-  
Jack: Vamos se que necesitas esto tanto como yo –Fue con ella-  
Tu: No Jack, somos hermanos –Se tapo la boca-  
Jack: Somos hermanastros, no hermanos, no tenemos la misma sangre, es como si fuéramos amigos viviendo juntos –tomo su mano-  
Tu: No puedo Jack, yo tengo a Pitch y tu a Tooth, no podemos hacer esto, no está bien, no estamos enamorados –Lo miro a los ojos-  
Jack: Podremos no estar enamorados, pero tú sabes muy bien que entre nosotros hay atracción –Acaricio su mejilla-  
Tu: Jack, sentir esas ansias de besarte no es atracción –Quito su mano-  
Jack: _, se sincera, sabes que no se desean los labios de cualquier persona, si no los desearas no me besarías como lo ha hecho varias veces –Sonrió pícaro-  
Tu: Mejor me voy –Nerviosa-

Se giró y se fue caminado a las escaleras, Jack la abrazo por las caderas y se acercó a su oído.

Jack: Tu sabes que deseas esto tanto como yo, solo que sea una noche, solo una noche –Un tono que le da escalofríos a cualquiera-  
Tu: No puedo Jack, no puedo –Cerrando los ojos-  
Jack: No tienes ni idea de cuánto deseo besarte sin frenarme, quitarme esas ganas de sentirte junto a mí, sé que es algo que no es normal que te diga tu hermanastro, pero si es algo que mi cuerpo no puede controlar –Le dijo al oído-

_ sintió un escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, sabía que Jack no solo quería un beso, y eso era algo que también deseaba ella y mucho, sentir su cuerpo junto el de ella, pero también sabía que al momento de entregarse a él solo pensaría en su madre, en su padrastro, que pensarían de esto, los mandan a un departamento a que se lleven mejor y terminan siendo muy ''cariñosos'' pero como el dijo, solo una noche.  
Ella cerró los ojos, los apretó, no sabía qué hacer, sentía esas ansias de besarlo sin parar, sin respirar, sin quedar con aliento, pero la otra parte de ella no quería, no podía, era una guerra entre sus deseos y su conciencia.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38.

Era una de las propuestas más tentadoras que ha tenido en su vida, pero también la más prohibida, respiro hondo, quería relajase un poco, pero Jack lo hacía imposible, su cuerpo estaba junto al de él, tan cerca, la tenia detenida, abrazada por sus caderas y hablándole al oído con una voz que la hace sentir cosas hermosas y nuevas, sin pensarlo se giro bruscamente y lo beso sin piedad, Jack la estrello contra la pared, la tomo de las caderas y ella rodeo su cuello, los dos estaban sin aliento, pero estaban desahogándose de toda fantasía que tenían con ellos, un beso sin aliento, sus labios rosándose como tanto lo necesitaban, Jack se separa un poco de ella y le dijo con una voz cortada.

Jack: Vamos a mi cuarto –Le dijo mientras la besaba-

_ ni siquiera lo escucho hasta que entro en razón, volvió a separarse de él y camino hasta las escaleras.

Jack: Pensé que ya lo habías aceptado –Acomodando su cabello-  
Tu: Si, te juro que siento esas ganas de besarte como nunca pero no puedo, esta Iban y mi familia en mi mente –Se giro-  
Jack: Olvidémoslos por unos momentos y saquemos nuestras ansiosas de estar juntos –Se acerco a ella-  
Tu: Por más que quiera, no puedo Jack, lo siento –Se giro-

Jack no se podía quedar así, ahora no era solo por tener ganas de vengarse, si no que ahora en verdad deseaba hacerla suya sin piedad, como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna chica, subió los escalones rápido y la estrello de nuevo contra la pared de las escaleras, esta vez quedando frente a frente.

Jack: Por favor, no me hagas sufrir –Acariciando su mejilla-  
Tu: El que me hace sufrir eres tú –Viendo sus ojos-  
Jack: Solo esta noche –Dándole un beso cerca de los labios-  
Tu: Basta –Con la voz agitada-  
Jack: Vez, te hago desesperar –Se acerco a su cuello-

La empezó a besar en el cuello, ahora si _ ya no podía soportar más, al diablo con Pitch y la familia, se acerco mas al, la tomo de las piernas y la cargo, sin dejar de besar su cuello, la llevo hasta el cuarto de el, Jack entro a la habitación la acostó en la cama, se separo de ella por un momento y la vio con ojos de cazador tras su presa, _ solo se le erizo la piel.

Jack: Solo deja que el momento te lleve –Le dijo con una voz picara-

Jack se volvió acercar a sus labios, los volvió a besar de la misma forma que la primera vez, _ amaba esos labios, la calidez de cada beso, sentirlo junto a ella era lo mejor del mundo, Jack podía hacerla gritar con un solo rose de sus labios a su piel.  
Jack se separo de ella y se quito la camisa, _ no pudo evitar no ver ese cuerpo formado, nunca lo había visto sin camisa, y era aun mejor de lo que se imaginaba, toco su pecho, Jack toco su mano y la miro con una mirada tierna.

Jack: No seas tímida, así como yo dejare que mis fantasías salgan esta noche, quiero que las tuyas también salgan –le dijo cerca de sus labios-  
Tu: No lo sé, no me siento preparada –Hizo una mueca-  
Jack: Solo déjate llevar –Beso de nuevo su cuello-

Parece que Jack sabia cada uno de sus puntos débiles, _ no resistía los besos de él en su cuello, aruño su espalda y lo pego mas a ella, la ropa empezó a molestarle, valla señal, separo a Jack un poco de ella y se empezó a quitar la camisa, Jack la ayudo, ya quería verla de nuevo en ropa interior, ama su cuerpo, sus curvas, lo volvían loco, no dejo de ver su lencería color rosa fuerte, con su dedo acaricio su vientre, suave y hermoso, _ rio, le provoco algo de cosquillas, Jack sonrió tierno, Jack quería ya hacerla de él, se puso de rodillas sobre ella y se bajo el cierre de su pantalón, miro la expresión de _, de temor.

Jack: Tranquila nena, no pasara nada –Sonrió tierno-  
Tu: Lo siento, es mi primera vez –Sonrió sonrojada-  
Jack: Aun mejor –Subió las cejas-

Jack termino de quitarse su pantalón, quedando en bóxers, paso a bajarle el ciper a _, ella apretó las manos, los nerviosa aumentaban, Jack al terminar de quitarle el pantalón no pudo quitar la vista de aquel cuerpo, se mordió los labios, _ se sonrojo, eso enloqueció mas a Jack.  
Pasaron los minutos el calor en la habitación ya se sentía, acaricias, besos, palabras para sonrojarse al instante, Jack besaba cada centímetro de piel descubierta, ya quería quitarle esas piezas de ropa interior, pero quería esperar un poco, el tiempo siguió pasando, cambiaron de posición, _ ya estaba arriba de él y Jack abajo, para él era mejor así, quería contemplarla desde ese ángulo, _ tomo las manos de Jack y las paso en su espalda, para que le quitara el sostén, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando….


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando _ detuvo sus manos y cerró los ojos.

Tu: No puedo, enserio, no puedo –Se levanto-  
Jack: Pero _, ya habíamos quedado que solo seria esta noche –Tomo su mano-  
Tu: No es correcto, por más que lo deseemos los dos, no podemos –Se puso el bracier-  
Jack: _ no puedes dejarme así –Se levanto de la cama-  
Tu: Solo olvidemos esto y listo –Poniéndose su camisa-  
Jack: Nunca podre olvidar esta necesidad de tenerte junto a mí, nunca –La junto a él-  
Tu: Jack, basta de esto, enserio no podemos –Se alejo de el-  
Jack: Solo dime que no lo deseas y me alejare, solo dime eso –Le dijo con un tono dulce-  
Tu: No puedo, porque mentiría –Salió de la habitación-

Jack sintió un gran enojo, se puso el pantalón rápido, sabía que ella necesitaba esto tanto como él, pero seguía resistiéndose al destino, era estúpido y inmaduro su juego, se amaban un día, se odiaban el otro, se divertían y al otro se deseaban, tal vez sea la confusión de sus sentimientos, de la situación entre ellos, pero de lo que debemos estar seguros es que ellos se aman, pero su amor es prohibido para ellos, pero en verdad, no lo es.  
Jack termino de ponerse su ropa y fue a buscar a _, fue a su cuarto y escucho el ruido del agua de la regadera.  
_ solo pensaba en el gran error que había cometido, cayo y muy bajo, solo sus deseos eróticos habían dejado que sus pensamientos se fueran al cielo, esa noche había sido la mejor, aun que no quiera admitirlo, pero vamos, fue la experiencia más hermosa de su vida, los deseos de ser solo de él, de que el la tratara como la mejor de las rosas, Jack la había hecho sentir sensaciones nuevas, por primera vez un chico la había hecho sentirse de esa manera, Jack era un chico único.  
Solo le pegaba a la pared, deseaba estar en otro lugar, en otro momento, donde solo pudieran estar ellos, y poder ser felices, pero eso siempre será imposible, Jack interrumpió sus pensamientos, empezó a golpear la puerta del baño.

Jack: Tenemos que hablar _ -Recargado a la puerta-  
Tu: Jack vete, quiero estar sola –Dejando que el agua callera por todo su cuerpo-  
Jack: Se que te sientes culpable, pero tú no tienes la culpa, la tengo yo –Suspiro-  
Tu: No, la tenemos los 2, tu por hacerme sentir tan especial y yo por caer en tus juegos –Enojada-  
Jack: ¿Cuáles juegos? Solo fui sincero, que Pitch no te haga sentir de esta manera no es mi culpa –Riendo-  
Tu: Pitch es un chico con valores familiares, nunca haría esto –Enojada-  
Jack: Por favor, conozco a Pitch, se que lo único que quiere es sexo, te tratara como reina hasta que lo consiga –Serio-  
Tu: Pitch no es así, y mejor déjame sola, solo quiero estar sola, vete –Con un nudo en la garganta-  
Jack: No hasta que hablemos –Pegándole a la puerta-  
Tu: Ya lo estamos haciendo, ahora vete –Molesta-  
Jack: Me iré, solo porque estas muy alterada, pero mañana hablaremos, quieras o no –Le dio un golpe-

Jack miro la puerta y bajo la mirada, salió del cuarto, _ no tardo en caer una depresión grande, las lagrimas no tardaron en empezar a caer, estaba desesperada, no tenía ni idea de cómo podría ver a Pitch a los ojos después de esto, a sus padres, y mucho mas a Jack, tenía que encontrar una manera de zafarse de todo eso, pero como.  
Después de un raro de tranquilizo, y salió de la ducha, se puso la piyama de nuevo y se acostó en la cama, apago todas las luces, solo la luz de la luna y de los grandes edificios alumbraban su cuarto, miro a la ventana, no sabía qué hacer, tenía la idea de irse, pero a donde, no quería ver a Pitch en esos momentos, no podría ir con sus padres.  
Se levantó rápido de la cama, se puso un short de libáis y tomo una mochila, metió un poco de ropa y lo necesario, salió de su habitación con el mayor silencio que pudo, bajo las escaleras y salió del departamento, estaba sola la recepción, perfecto, así nadie la vería salir, era de madrugada, pero New York se vive de noche, tomo un taxi y fue directo a casa de su mejor amiga, Andrea.


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40.

Llego a la casa de su amiga, paso al taxista y bajo su mochila, tenia algo de pena llegar así, sin avisarle, pero fue de ultimo momento, camino hasta la puerta y la llamo a su celular.

Tu: Andy, estoy a fuera de tu casa, por favor baja –Alterada-  
Andrea: ¿Qué haces a esta hora en mi casa? –Adormilada-  
Tu: Es una larga historia, te la contare ahora mismo, solo déjame pasar esta noche en tu casa –Suspiro-  
Andrea: Claro, ya bajo –Colgó-

Pasaron unos minutos y llego a la puerta, su rostro estaba hinchado, como si tuviera buen tiempo dormida, subieron hasta su cuarto.

Andrea: Ahora si cuéntame –Se sentó en su cama-  
Tu: Me vas a decir loca por lo que paso –Se mordió el labio-  
Andrea: ¿Tuviste relaciones con Pitch? –Sorprendida-  
Tu: Con el no –Bajo la mirada-  
Andrea: No me digas que con tu…-La interrumpió-  
Tu: Pero no llegamos a hacerlo, solo fueron arrumacos y besos excitantes, aun siento sus labios –Tocando sus labios-  
Andrea: Lo sabia, sabia que pasaría esto, lo presentía –Feliz-  
Tu: ¿Pero porque te alegra? El es mi familia –Se sentó en la cama-  
Andrea: No tiene tu sangre, no es nada tuyo mas que tu hermanastro, que ni hermanos de por medio hay, no tiene nada de malo, además se nota que los dos sienten algo por el uno al otro –Seria-  
Tu: A ti no puedo esconder nada, tu muy bien sabes que lo amo, me hizo sentir como reina, nunca me sentí tan bien, estábamos a punto cuando le dije que no –Bufo-  
Andrea: ¡Porque! Tu muy bien sabes que lo deseas mas que a nada –La empujo-  
Tu: Ya lose, eso me dijo Jack, fue como un sueño, su forma de tratarme, me dijo que cumpliría todos sus deseos con migo –Se toco el cuello-  
Andrea: Por dios, yo nunca le diría un no a ese chico, esta mas que bueno –Se mordió el labio-  
Tu: ¡Hey! Bájale, es mío –Cruzo los brazos-  
Andrea: Mira _ solo te diré algo, Jack no te va a esperar toda la vida, se que estas aquí porque al decirle que no te fuiste sin hablar, y de seguro cuando el se había dormido ya saliste a escondidas a buscar un lugar a donde quedarte, ¿Cierto? –La miro a los ojos-  
Tu: Exacto, pero ahora esta Pitch, he aprendido a quererlo, es un chico especial, en verdad es un gran chico –Sonrió-  
Andrea: Pero nunca he escuchado de tu boca decir que lo amas –Seria-  
Tu: Tienes razón, pero hoy Jack nos preparo una cena, fue por una apuesta, y Ivan me trato como toda una dama, es un caballero en verdad, no se como pude hacerle esto –Se tapo la cara-  
Andrea: Vamos, no hiciste nada malo, ni siquiera llegaron al punto máximo –Se levanto de la cama-  
Tu: No quiero volver, pero tengo que –Bajo la cabeza-  
Andrea: hagamos esto, quédate lo que resta de la noche, y mañana quiero que hables con el, se sincera –Se acostó en su cama-  
Tu: De acuerdo, pero nunca le diré que estoy enamorada de el, nunca –Segura-

Se puso de nuevo su piyama y se acostó a dormir, a la mañana siguiente, Jack despertó, noto algo raro, no estaba _ en la cocina, y no había iodo el ruido de la regadera cuando paso por su cuarto, subió las escaleras rápido y entro a su cuarto, la cama estaba destendida, entro al baño y no había nada, recorrió los lugares por donde podría estar y no había señales de ella, regreso a su cuarto y entro a su armario, había ropa, pero había unos colgadores solos.

Jack: ¡Maldición! –Aventó la puerta-

Salió rápido del cuarto y se fue a cambiar, tomo las llaves del departamento y del carro, bajo las escaleras de nuevo, miro el reloj, marcaban las 10 con 23 minutos, abrió la puerta y la miro, estaba por abrir la puerta ella, solo se miraron a los ojos hasta que Jack rompió el silencio.

Jack: Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte –Suspiro aliviado-  
Tu: Lo siento, quería alejarme del departamento un rato –Paso al departamento-  
Jack: En verdad lo siento, no debí haber obligado a que…-lo interrumpió-  
Tu: No es solo tu culpa, como te dije en la noche, en verdad también lo deseaba, pero no podía, nunca podre –Suspiro-  
Jack: Pero porque, como te dije, solo seria esa noche, y no habría mas –La miro a los ojos-  
Tu: Vamos Jack, sabemos que una vez rompiendo el hielo entre nosotros 2, abría muchas mas veces, pero nunca podre, eres mi hermanastro, eres mi familia, tengo novio, tienes novia, no podemos –Bajo la mirada-  
Jack: Claro que podemos, como me lo han dicho no tenemos la misma sangre –Levanto su mentón-  
Tu: igual me lo doce todo mundo, pero esto no es por genética, es por conciencia, y por mas que yo…

El timbre del departamento sonó, Jack bufo y fue abrir la puerta, era Tooth.


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41.

Entro Tooth al departamento, Jack solo sintió las ganas de gritar, siempre llegaba a mala hora, _ solo bufo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Jack: Tú no te vas a ningún lado _ -Molesto-  
Tooth: Deja que se largue, así estaremos solos –Quiso besarlo pero él se quito-  
Jack: Quiero que te largues, estoy arto de ti, nunca te ame, solo te utilice para distraerme de todo, ya no te necesito, lárgate –Serio-  
Tooth: ¿Qué estas diciéndome? –Ofendida-  
Jack: ¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡LARGATE! –Enojado-

Jack fue a la puerta y la abrió, se le quedo viendo con una mirada que a cualquiera le daría miedo, Tooth solo hizo un puchero y salió del departamento, _ se quedó ahí pasada, con la boca abierta, tantas veces soñó con este momento y por fin lo pudo vivir.

Jack: Ahora sí, ya no estará ella para molestarte, así que, te pido, de la manera más amable, no cambies con migo por nada del mundo –La miro a los ojos-  
Tu: Jack tu sabes que te quiero como a mi hermano, y me duele que nos pasen estas cosas, pero lo de ayer no sé cómo reaccionar, es que no es normal –Nerviosa-  
Jack: Por dios, se realista, tu también querías que pasara eso, se te noto, y mucho  
Tu: Solo fue el momento, solo eso, no siento las ansias de besarte, de sentirte –Mintió-  
Jack: Me estas mintiendo, sé que no es cierto, y lo sé por la forma en la que me besas, no es de nomas, ese beso está lleno de sentimiento –Se acerco mas a ella-  
Tu: Jack, lo siento pero te equivocas –se giro-  
Jack: ¡Vez! Regresaste a lo mismo, huyes, siempre haces lo mismo –Enojado-  
Tu: No huyo, solo me pones incomoda con tus preguntas y prefiero irme a mi cuarto a pensar en otras cosas –Se giro-  
Jack: ¿Aun así no te das cuenta de lo que sientes? ¡No vez la forma con la que te miro! ¡No vez que cada momento que te tengo cerca me haces sentir el chico más afortunado del mundo! ¿Qué no lo vez? ¿Qué no vez que te amo? –Desesperado-

_ se quedo paralizada con las palabras de Jack, ¿Estará soñando? Porque todo lo que ha pasado es como un sueño hecho realidad, en verdad no sabía que decirle, ella lo amaba, y mucho, pero ¿y sus padres? ¿Dónde quedarían?

Tu: Jack, ¿Estas bromeando? –En shock-  
Jack: ¿Crees que brome? Es algo que ya no puedo ocultar mas, te amo, me vale si nuestros padres están casados, no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por ti, desde que te conocí me enamore de ti, te amo, te amo como a nadie en el mundo –la miro a los ojos-  
Tu: Jack….yo….-Tartamudeando-

Tenía dos opciones: Decirle que lo amaba más que a su propia vida o le decía que no siente nada por el, por un lado estaba su amor, su corazón, y por el otro su conciencia y su familia, ¿Qué elegir?  
Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y fue una decisión atrabancada.

Tu: Yo no te amo, amo a Pitch –No podía pronunciarlo-  
Jack: Ya me esperaba esa respuesta –Bajo la mirada-

Jack escondió su rostro, era obvio que estaba llorando, esquiv subió hasta su habitación, _ sintió un ardor por todo su cuerpo, que de pronto se convirtió en debilidad cayó al suelo de rodillas, miro el suelo por unos segundos y sus lagrimas empezaron a caer, no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho, lo que había soñando de había puesto al frente de sus ojos, dirán que es una estupidez lo que hizo, pero tiene razones, su madre, sabía que no estaría feliz con su decisión de salir con su hijastro, pero donde quedan sus sentimientos, lo que ella siente, golpeaba el suelo, se pegaba en la cabeza, estaba enojada, odiaba estar en sus zapatos en ese momento.  
A la mañana siguiente….

Nota: No me odien a mi :'( les juro que yo también llore con este cap, pero culpen a la autora original y me gustaría dejar este capitulo como esta porque sino la historia se saltaría ya hasta los últimos capítulos y créanme cuando les digo que Jack y _ van a ser pareja ( la autora original puso que al ultimo Tooth regresa y nos quita a Jack y _ se va a Francia y allá conoce a otro y se queda con el y fin eso fue todo Jack destrozado y Tu con un francés :C verdad que eso no gusta por eso lo cambiare no se preocupen y después de él capítulo 54 este fanfic será con mis ideas)


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42.

_ despertó con el amargo dolor de la noche pasada, paso la noche en vela, solo pensó en el gran error que había cometido, recordó el rostro de Jack de decepción al oír sus palabras de rechazo. (Pues claro hasta yo)  
Se levanto, salió de la habitación tal y como había despertado, bajo las escaleras, miro a Jack sentado en la barra de la cocina, no sabía cómo comportarse ella, camino hasta el refrigerador, no sintió la mirada de Jack como todas las mañanas, saco el galón de leche y se sirvió un poco, cuando volteo, el ya no estaba sentado, un puño en el estomago fue lo que sintió, Jack siempre decía buenos días, aunque estuvieran enojados, sintió un gran nudo en su garganta, sacudió la cabeza y subió para arreglarse e irse a la escuela.  
Jack la espero en la camioneta, pero en todo el camino no dijo ni una sola palabra, su mirada fija en el camino con sus lentes negros, y su cabello despeinado por el viento.  
Sentía unas ganas de decirle algo, pero que le iba a decir, ¿que lo amaba? Volteo a su ventana, estaban cerca de la escuela, de pronto recordó lo que había pasado con Jack en su accidente automovilístico, un aire de desesperación entro en ella, el auto se detuvo, Jack se bajo del auto y se dirigió a la escuela, no le abrió la puerta como todas las veces.  
Al entrar a la escuela Andrea noto que los 2 no habían llegado sonriendo o riendo, y noto la mirada de su querida amiga, camino hasta donde estaba ella, solo una mirada basto pasa decirte que no se encontraba bien.

Andrea: ¿Qué paso amiga? –Con un tono preocupado-  
Tu: Jack me dijo que me amaba anoche, y le dije que yo no lo amaba –Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla-  
Andrea: Pero…¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –Sorprendida-  
Tu: No lo sé, fue una respuesta atrabancada –Con la voz cortada-  
Andrea: Amiga, creo que Jack está dolido, solo tuve que verlo para entender que no está nada bien –La brazo-  
Tu: Fue lo peor del mundo verlo de esa manera, es que, soy una estúpida –Callo en un llando sin fin-  
Andrea: _, nena, no digas eso, todo es muy complicado para ti, como dices, tu madre no estaría contenta de que salgas con su hijastro –Acaricio su cabello-  
Tu: Solo por ella me contuve de besarlo y decirte te amo como por 100 veces o mas –Se limpio las lagrimas-  
Andrea: Pero nomas mírate, vamos al baño, no te puede ver Jack así, o mucho menos Pitch –La guio al baño-  
Tu: ¡PITCH! –Abrió los ojos como platos-  
Andrea: ¿Tan mal estas que olvidaste a tu novio? –La miro-  
Tu: No es eso, es solo que, no podre verlo a los ojos después de todo esto, como pude hacerle esto, el es un gran chico –Entraron al baño-  
Andrea: Ten, límpiate las lagrimas –Le dio un pesado de papel-  
Tu: Tengo que encontrar la manera de enamorarme perdidamente de Pitch para olvidar a Jack –Se miro al espejo-  
Andrea: Llevas diciendo eso desde que aceptaste ser su novia y dime ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Nada! –Riéndose-

El timbre sonó, salieron del baño y se fueron a su clase de Matemáticas, ahí vería a Pitch, el ya la conocía muy bien y notaria que estaba triste, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo y poner su mejor cara, entro al salón, el maestro aun no llegaba, se sentó en su mesabanco, Jack estaba hasta atrás, con la mirada perdida, un impulso de ella de querer gritarle que lo amaba no dejaba de sentirlo por todo el cuerpo.  
Pitch la tomo de la mano, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos, lo volteo a ver y la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Pitch: Hola hermosa –Le dio un beso en la mejilla-  
Tu: Hola Pitch –Trato de sonreír-  
Pitch: ¿Qué pasa princesa? –Acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar-  
Tu: Nada –Sonrió-

Jack no evito verlos, valla, quien diría que ahora sentía lo mismo que sentía _ al verlo con Tooth, el maestro entro al salón acabando la escena de amor entre ellos.

Las clases se fueron tan lentas y cansadas, tal vez fue que la mayoría de las veces miraba a Jack con esos ojos con una tristeza que no podía ni esconder, ¿Dónde quedo ese Jack Frost que soportaba todo? ¿Dónde quedo aquel Jack Frost que no dejaba que una chica lo rechazara? ¿Dónde quedo ese Jack Frost que conseguía lo que quería con una sola palabra? Solo una respuesta hay para todas esas preguntas: El verdadero amor, _.


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43.

Los días pasaban, exactamente 2 semanas, en total llevan 170 días juntos, tan solo les quedan 195 días metidos en ese departamento juntos, las cosas siguen igual, Jack aun es el chico frio que no le dirige la palabra a _, si la lleva a la escuela, y todo eso, pero ya no es el ''hermano'' tierno de antes.

{Narra Jack}  
Norte me pregunta si amo a _ después de que me rechazara, y la respuesta siempre es si, siempre la amare, aunque se encuentre con Pitch, no es solo una cuestión de celos, se que él no es un buen chico, hay algo en el que no me cabe en la cabeza, pero como siempre diré, si ella es feliz, yo estaré bien.  
Sé que ignorarla y portarme frio con ella no es la solución a todo esto, pero si me aleja de tratarla como la reina que es.

Salió de su habitación, no quiso no voltear a la puerta de _, le dolía, y mucho, quería tomarla y besarla sin fin, sentir esos labios en los de él, besar su cuello hasta quedar sin aliento, hacerla suya como si no hubiera un mañana, demostrarle su amor a través de caricias, palabras, pero esa maldita barrera de rechazo lo detiene.  
Salió del departamento, es lo único que hace para alejar sus deseos de _, fue caminando hasta la casa de Norte, desde lo sucedido no sale de su casa.

Norte: Jack, ¿aun sigues deprimido? –Abriéndole la puerta-  
Jack: Nunca dejare de estarlo –Entro a la casa-  
Norte: Amigo, supéralo, busca a otra chica –Cerro la puerta-  
Jack: No puedo, solo mi mente piensa en estar con ella, puedo ver chicas hermosas pero ninguna como ella, eso no me lo puedes pedir –Suspiro-  
Norte: Bien, ahora si me tienes arto, vámonos al centro comercial –Abrió la puerta desesperado-  
Jack: ¿Qué pretendes? –Abrió los ojos-  
Norte: Buscarte una novia, vamos –Lo jalo de la camisa-

Salieron de la casa de Norte, caminaron hasta el Centro Comercial donde todos los chicos de New York suelen ir, es uno de los famosos de toda la ciudad.  
Jack sentía algo de incomodidad, pero también algo de desesperación, no quería estar ahí, pero Norte estaba molesto, estaba cansado de verlo así.

Norte: Ahora ponte a buscar a una chica –Volteando a los lados-  
Jack: Basta, no quiero hacer esto –Lo miro-  
Norte: Jack, no puedes estar atenido a _, tienes que salir, conocer chicas, enamorarte y olvidarla –Enojado-  
Jack: ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? –Se levando- No quiero –Negó con la cabeza-

Jack se levanto de la banca donde estaban y empezó a caminar hasta la salida del Centro Comercial, ahora sí, no tenía nada que hacer más que ir a su departamento.  
Al llegar, estaba Pitch junto a _ sentado en el sillón de la sala, si, aun siguen juntos, _ cada vez trata y trata de enamorarse de él, pero no puede.  
Jack como siempre camino directo a las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

Pitch: ¿Aun las cosas siguen mal? -La miro-  
Tu: Si, y creo que esta vez no cambiaran, solo quiero que esto termine y poder irme a Paris de vacaciones –Suspiro-  
Pitch: Igual espero que ya termine esto, para que ya no tengas que vivir con él –Beso su frente-  
Tu: Si –suspiro-


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44.

Muchas personas dicen que el tiempo remedia todo, pero al parecer esa frase no entra entre ellos, el tiempo pasa, las cosas siguen igual, y me puedo atrever a decir que peor.  
Ese día _ cumplía 3 meses con Pitch, aunque muchas chicas estarían felices de tener a un chico como él, _ no puedo enamorarse de él, esa noche la llevaría a cenar a un lugar secreto, no le quiso decir.  
Jack se levanto tarde, era sábado, se preparo un café y se sentó en la sala, prendió el televisor y se quedo sentado bebiendo su café, era una mañana hermosa, pero aunque no quiera decirlo, lo único que desea ver por las mañanas son los ojos de _ y su sonrisa hermosa.  
Escucho unos pasos en las escaleras, sabía que era ella, pero como siempre la ignoro, apretó los dientes para contener las ganas de decirle buenos días.  
Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación, solo se escuchaba muy bajo el volumen del televisor, _ camino hasta la puerta y tomo su bolso, salió del departamento sin decir nada, Jack se sintió algo decepcionado, pues ella siempre le decía a donde iría, aunque estuvieran enojados, trato de olvidar un poco eso y siguió viendo la televisión, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando la apago, se levanto del sillón y miro a la ventana, valla jugada del destino, ahora Jack está tomando el lugar de _.

Jack: Te extraño…te necesito _, necesito sentirte de nuevo –Toco la ventana-

Se giro y camino hasta las escaleras y subió a su habitación para cambiarse su piyama, sentía que ese día seria diferente, pero no sabía ni porque, era un presentimiento, que a la vez lo tenía inquieto, se puso algo de ropa deportiva y decidió ir al gimnasio, era lo único que lo mantenía distraído.  
_ fue a buscar un vestido hermoso para esa noche, y un par de zapatos que combinaran, estaba emocionada, era el primer novio que tenía que duraban más de un mes, pero aun así nunca lo ha amado, aunque con el tiempo ha aprendido a quererlo y mucho.  
Después reprobarse algunos vestidos se decidió por uno color blanco con un cinto de tela negro, encontró unas zapatillas de color negro con un tacón algo bajo, tal y como le gustan.  
El día se paso rápido, _ regreso al departamento a las 4 de la tarde, de inmediato se metió a bañar para empezar a arreglarse, Jack llego después de unos minutos, estaba sudado y muy cansado, fue al refrigerador por una botella de agua, subió las escaleras a cambiarse de ropa, al salir del cuarto, _ estaba saliendo de la ducha, solo una toalla tapaba su deseable cuerpo, Jack se contuvo las ganas de aventarla a su cama y hacerla suya, pero tenía que ser fuerte, no podía hacer eso.  
_ entro rápido a su habitación, cerró la puerta, se mordió los labios de la desesperación de no poder decirle nada, no poder portarse con el tal y como es, despertó de sus deseos y empezó a maquillarse.  
Pasaron 3 horas, el reloj marcaban las 7 pasadas, justo la hora en la Pitch llegaría por ella, se puso su zapatilla derecha, se miro al espejo por última vez y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras despacio, deseaba que Jack no estuviera pero por desgracia estaba sentado en la sala, justo cuando ella estaba por bajar de las escaleras el timbre sonó, Jack se levanto y fue abrir la puerta, era Pitch, traia una camisa de salir, unos pantalones negros entallados y unos supras del mismo color de la camisa, sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a _, Jack lo noto y volteo a donde estaba ella, se miraba hermosa, los 2 no dejaban de verla, _ camino hasta la puerta y saludo a Pitch, el la abrazo con tantas ganas, como si no la hubiera visto en años, Jack sintió mucha rabia y se quito de la puerta.  
_ y Pitch salieron del departamento sin despedirse ni avisarle, Jack sintió aun más dolor.  
Pasaron 2 horas, sonó el celular de Jack, era Norte.

Jack: Hola Broh, ¿Qué sucede? –Alegre-  
Norte: Tu hermana está en peligro –Apurado-  
Jack ¿_? ¿QUE LE PASO? –Se levanto del sillón-  
Norte: Ven a mi casa, acá te explico todo –Colgó-  
Jack: Pero…maldición –Aventó el celular y salió rápido-


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45.

Jack salió del departamento a paso veloz, sentía un presentimiento horrible, su corazón latía mucho, llego a su camioneta, sus manos estaban temblando, no sabía lo que sentía.  
En ese momento _ y Pitch acababan de terminar de comer, la llevo a un hotel, donde había un restaurante muy romántico.

Pitch: Amor, ven –Extendió su mano-  
Tu: ¿A dónde vamos? –Sonrió-  
Pitch: Es otra sorpresa mas –guiño su ojo-

_ tomo su mano y empezaron a caminar hasta entrar a la recepción del hotel, _ sentía un mal presentimiento, Pitch la llevó hasta el piso 14, al llegar a ese piso camino hasta el cuarto 458.

Pitch: Cierra los ojos –Sonrió-  
Tu: Pit…-La interrumpió-  
Pitch: Solo ciérralos –Abrió la puerta-

Ella hizo caso, los cerro, tomo de nuevo su mano y la guio hasta la habitación, si, un cuarto, estaba lleno con velas y rosas rojas.

Pitch: Ábrelos –Sonrió-  
Tu: Pero que…-Mirando todo-  
Pitch: ¿Te gusta? –La beso-  
Tu: Es hermoso, pero sé lo que pretendes y no estoy preparada para esto –Dio un paso para atrás-  
Pitch: Vamos _, tenemos 3 meses de novios, creo que es el momento –Tomo su mano-  
Tu: No Pitch, no estoy preparada –Estaba por abrir la puerta-  
Pitch: No saldrás de aquí hasta que seas mía –La jalo y la aventó a la cama-

Jack llego a la casa de Norte, estaba por tocar la puerta cuando la abrieron, era Norte.

Norte: Jack, _ está en un hotel con Pitch, y el pretende hacerla suya –Apurado-  
Jack: ¿Qué? –Sus ojos se abrieron como platos-  
Norte: ¡Vamos! Hay que detenerlo, solo quería eso de ella, quería tener sexo con ella, solo eso –Camino hasta la camioneta de Jack-  
Jack: ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que él era un estúpido! –Enojado-  
Norte: Vamos, se en donde están –Apurado-

Jack corrió hasta la camioneta, le abrió a Norte y prendió el motor, acelero lo que más pudo y se dirigieron al hotel que estaba a unas calles.

Tu: ¡ALEJATE DE MI! –Empujándolo-  
Pitch: NO TE IRAS DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE TE HAGA EL AMOR – se puso encima de ella le empezó a quitar el vestido-  
Tu: ¡Por favor! ¡DEJAME IR! –Llorando-  
Pitch: Nunca, hasta que seas mía, no me importa si no quieres, lo serás, a la fuerza –empezó a besar su cuello-

Jack estaciono su camioneta en el estacionamiento, corrieron hasta el hotel, tenían que encontrar información de donde estaban, miraron al de la recepción.

Jack: Señorita, necesito informes de donde esta hospedado el joven Pitch Black–Apurado-  
Señora: Lo siento joven, pero esa es información que no le puedo dar –Mirando su computadora-  
Jack: Señorita, necesito saber, esta con mi hermana, y es una emergencia –Enojado-  
Norte: Por favor, necesitamos hablar con ella  
Señora: Bien, solo no le digan a al joven, me dijo que no quería que nadie supiera donde están, se encuentran en el piso 14, cuarto 458 –Los miro-  
Jack: Gracias –Sonrió-

Los 2 corrieron hasta el elevador, parecía una eternidad.

Pitch: Me encantas –Tocando sus piernas-  
Tu: Pitch, déjame ir, por favor –Llorando-  
Pitch: No –Tocándola y lamiendo su cuello-

Ya le había quitado el vestido, la tenía en ropa interior, no dejaba de tocarla y besarla, en algunas ocasiones la llego a lastimar, esto era violación.  
Jack llego al piso 14, corrieron buscando el cuarto, hasta que lo encontraron, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Jack: ¿Qué hacemos? –Desesperado-  
Norte: Tienes algo de fierro, no muy grueso –Revisando sus pantalones-  
Jack: Creo que traigo un alambre de las llaves –Lo saco-  
Norte: Eso sirve –Lo saco del llavero-

Pitch estaba lastimándola, estaba por quitarle por completo la ropa interior para hacerla suya, _ grito, Jack escucho y apuro a Norte.

Pitch: ¡CALLATE! ¡NO GRITES O TE VA PEOR! –Le tapó la boca y la siguió tocando-

_ empezó a empujarlo, y él la empezó a tocar de nuevo con desesperación.  
Norte logro abrir la puerta, Jack entro corriendo, miro a Pitch, estaba lastimando a _.

Pitch: QUE HACES AQUÍ FROST –Se levanto-  
Jack: ¡QUE LE HACES A _ INBECIL! –Lo golpeo-  
Tu: Jack –Llorando y tapándote con una sábana-

Jack no pudo sentirse débil al ver a _ llorando, en verdad se miraba mal, estaba en ropa interior, con ese cuerpo que adora. Pitch golpeo a Jack al quedarse distraído viendo a _.

Pitch: NO TIENES PORQUE ESTAR AQUÍ ESTUPIDO –Golpeándolo-  
Norte: DEJALO –Lo pateo e hizo que callera al piso-

Jack se levanto rápido y cargo a _, tomo la sabana de la cama y la cubrió con ella, Pitch estaba en el piso golpeado por Norte, los 3 salieron corriendo de la habitación, Pitch se trato de levantar y salió tras ellos.

Jack: Maldito hijo de p*ta mira como te tenia –La miro-  
Norte: ¡CORRE MAS RAPIDO! –Apurándolo-

Pitch iba corriendo tras ellos, llegaron al elevador, cuando menos lo pensaron estaban en la recepción, ya estaba sola, así que no tuvieron problemas, corrieron hasta su camioneta, subieron y arrancaron, Pitch n trato de correr hasta donde estaban, pero el dolor no lo dejo seguir.


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46.

Jack empezó a conducir lo más rápido que podía, mientras Norte le avisaba si miraba a Pitch, mientras _ se encontraba asustada y llorando.

Norte: Ya, parece que ya se quedo lejos –Miro a Justin-  
Jack: Maldito idiota me las pagara, lo juro –Golpeo el volante-  
Norte: ¿Estás bien? –Volteo a verla-  
Tu: Gracias, enserio gracias –Se soltó en llanto-  
Jack: Princesa, lo siento por no haber llegado antes pero te juro que me las pagara –La miro desde el retrovisor-  
Tu: Lo siento, lo siento –Bajo la cabeza-  
Jack: ¿Por qué? –Un tono triste-  
Tu: Por no haberte escuchado sobre Pitch –Llorando-  
Norte: Tranquila nena, no pasara nada, nosotros, Christian y Sandman nos encargaremos de que no te haga nada, que ni te toque un cabello –Tomo su mano-  
Tu: Gracias –Lo miro-

Manejaron hasta la casa de Norte, se despidió de los dos y salió de la camioneta.  
Jack manejo hasta el departamento, solo hubo silencio en todo el camino, se escuchaban algunos quejidos de _ llorando, Jack se sentía tan impotente de verla así, herida y lastimada, el automóvil se detuvo, Jack salió del auto, abrió la puerta de _.

Jack: ¿Quieres que te ayude? –La miro a los ojos-  
Tu: Si –Llorando-

Jack la tapo muy bien con la sábana blanca y la puso entre sus brazos, ella abrazo su cuello y se acorruco en el pecho de Jack, en otros momentos Jack estuviera besándola, acariciándola, o diciéndole todo lo que piensa de ella.  
Subieron el ascensor, parecía un sueño o hasta una pesadilla, llegaron al departamento, la subió hasta su cuarto y la dejo en la cama.

Jack: Ve a darte un baño, por favor –Quito un mechón de su cabello-

Ella lo miro a los ojos y movió la cabeza diciendo que si.

Jack: Te juro que desde ahora te cuidare más que a mi vida, no quiero que te pase de nuevo –Beso su frente-

Ella soltó una lágrima, Jack se la limpio y salió del cuarto.  
_ se levanto de la cama, se quito la sabana que tenia entre su cuerpo la aventó por la ventana, no contuvo el llanto, se tiro a suelo a llorar, era una experiencia demasiada desagradable, horrible diría mejor dicho.  
Se levanto y entro al baño, prendió la regadera y se quito la ropa interior, la tiro a la basura con mucha desesperación, entro a la ducha, dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, las lagrimas salían como chorros de agua, después de terminar de bañarse se puso su piyama, salió del baño, se paro frente a la ventana, dejo que el aire tibio entrara por su cuarto, el aire movió sus cabellos, Jack entro al cuarto.

Tu: Jack, soy una estúpida –Sin voltear-  
Jack: No digas eso, solo dejaste que tu corazón confiara en el –Camino hasta donde estaba ella-  
Tu: Nunca lo ame –Mirando a la ventana-  
Jack: ¿Qué? –Sorprendido-  
Tu: Nunca, solo quería ver si podía intentar algo con él, pensé que era un buen chico –Salió una gota de lagrimas-  
Jack: Te juro que ya no volverá a tocarte, lo juro –Limpio su lagrima-

_ volteo a verlo y lo abrazo fuerte, eso era lo que necesitaba, sentir su abrazo, sentirse entre sus brazos.

Jack: Tienes que dormir, mañana será un nuevo día, todo estará mejor –La guio a la cama-  
Tu: No podre dormir –Se sentó en la cama-  
Jack: ¿Quieres que me quede junto a ti? –La miro dijo-  
Tu: Si –Triste-

_ se acostó en la cama, Jack se quedo recargado en el respaldo de la cama, acaricio su cabello hasta que _ quedo dormida, se miraba tan tranquila, Jack no creía que ella quisiera que se quedara a cuidarla, pero ella siempre se siente protegida cuando esta el.


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47.

A la mañana siguiente _ despertó buscando a Jack junto a ella, pero ya no estaba, se levanto de la cama y respiro hondo, sabía que no podía volver a ver a la cara a Iván, fue una experiencia horrible que no se le desea a ninguna chica, ni a tu peor enemiga, se puso sus pantuflas y se levanto de la cama, abrió la puerta y bajo a la cocina, miro a Jack de espaldas, estaba preparando la comida.

Jack: Buenos días _ -Volteo a verla-  
Tu: Buenos días Jack –Seria-  
Jack: _, siento mucho que hayas tenido que vivir eso, pero, te juro que me las pagara, ese estúpido no volverá a tocarte, sobre mi cadáver –La miro fijamente-  
Tu: Jack, te pido que no hablemos mas de ese tema, solo quiero olvidar esa noche, por favor –Lo miro seria-  
Jack: Como gustes –Sonrió-  
Tu: ¿Ya no estarás enojado con migo? –Bajo la mirada-  
Jack: No estaba enojado, solo era una forma para estar separado de ti, no quería cometer una estupidez como la ultima vez –Siguió preparando el desayuno-  
Tu: Lo siento por haberme portado así contigo, tu no merecías esa respuesta, pero me quede en Shock ese día, lo siento mucho –Se levanto y fue a su lado-  
Jack: No te preocupes, creo que yo reaccionaria así si mi hermana me dijera que está enamorada de mí, tranquila soy lo suficientemente maduro para superarlo –La miro-

_ bajo la mirada, sabía que Jack podría olvidarla e irse con otra chica, pero ahora había algo que la atormentaba aun mas, ya no estaba Pitch, algo que le dejaba las puertas abiertas a un nuevo romance, pero aun sigue su parentesco, qué hacer con eso, y por otro lado, después de lo que paso no quiere saber nada de relaciones por el momento.

Jack: ¿Qué pasa? –Levanto su rostro-  
Tu: Solo estaba pensando –Hizo una mueca-  
Jack: Quiero ver a la _ sonriente y alegre de antes, no a la _ triste y deprimida de ahora –La miro serio-  
Tu: Lo siento Jack, pero eso será cuando pueda olvidar lo sucedido –Se giro y fue a su cuarto-

Jack solo la miro, sabía que tendría que tomar tiempo para que ella se repusiera después de lo anterior, también no sabía si era conveniente que sus padres se enteraran de lo sucedido, apuesto que _ no le gustaría que les dijera, pero tenía que hacer algo para subirle los ánimos, además Jack se sentía aun más animado, tenía el camino libre para conquistarla, y no lo desaprovecharía, el tenia muy en claro que no son hermanos de sangre, solo hermanastros, sin el mismo apellido tan siquiera.  
Jack tomo una bandeja de madera y le puso el desayuno a _, Hot Cakes, con tocino y algo de frutas, un vaso de jugo de naranja, y para decorar una rosa, _ ama tener flores de adorno en el centro de la mesa, Jack tomo una y la coloco ahí, subió al cuarto de ella, la puerta estaba semi abierta, ella estaba sentada en la cama, mirando a la ventana, con una mirada triste.

Jack: ¿Puedo pasar? –Asomándose al cuarto-  
Tu: Claro –Sin voltear a ver-  
Jack: Te traje el desayuno, sé que no tienes hambre pero tienes que comer –Se lo dejo en la cama-  
Tu: Gracias Jack, pero en verdad no tengo hambre –Lo miro-  
Jack: Bueno, entonces te tendré que dar en la boca –Empezó a partir un Hot Cake-  
Tu: No Jack, enserio –Lo miro-  
Jack: Haber, abre la boca –Sonrió-  
Tu: Bueno, ya voy a comer –Le quito el tenedor-  
Jack: Así me gusta –Sonrió-

Jack se levanto de la cama y se iba a salir.

Tu: Y gracias por la rosa –Lo volteo a ver-  
Jack: Pensó que eso podría animarte un poco –Le sonrió-

Jack salió del cuarto, _ tomo la rosa y la olio, ama esos detalles y que fueran por parte de Jack eran aun mejor.


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48.

Los días pasaban, _ seguía sin dar una sola sonrisa, pero Jack no paraba, seguía luchando por hacerla sonreír, traerla a la normalidad, si, ella va a la escuela, y ve a Pitch, pero Jack siempre está junto a ella, no permite que ni se le acerque, nomas lo mira cerca y corre a su lado, a cuidarla de aquel violador.

Tu: Jack, quiero cambiarme de escuela –Lo miro a los ojos-  
Jack: _ solo nos queda un año de clases –Hizo una mueca-  
Tu: Sabes, no me dejare, no permitiré que se quede feliz, viéndome de esta manera, teniéndole miedo –Miro al frente-  
Jack: Esa es la _ que me encanta escuchar –Sonrió-  
Tu: ¿Nos vamos? Tengo algo de hambre –Lo volvió a mirar-  
Jack: Claro, ¿comemos fuera de casa? –Sonrió-  
Tu: Como gustes –Tomo sus cosas del casillero-

Jack tomo su mochila y caminaron hasta la salida de la preparatoria, Pitch solo se quedo ahí parado, la escuela se había enterado de lo sucedido, algunos lo odian, otros lo felicitan, pero aun no se dará por vencido hasta tener a _, cueste lo que cueste la quiere en su cama.

Jack: Vamos, una sonrisa –La miro-  
Tu: No Jack, no quiero sonreír –Molesta-  
Jack: ¿Una? ¡Solo una! –Manejando-  
Tu: ¿Si sonrió dejaras de molestarme? –Lo miro-  
Jack: Si, solo una sonrisa –La miro-  
Tu: Bien…-Sonrió- Listo, ¿Feliz?  
Jack: Si, perdón pero es que amo tu sonrisa, me encanta verte feliz –Miro al frente-  
Tu: Pero no puedo serlo –Miro a la ventana-  
Jack: Como tú me dijiste, no permitas que el mire que te lastimo, se más inteligente que el –Serio-  
Tu: No lo sé, se que han pasado días desde lo sucedido, pero tengo miedo, tengo pesadillas donde el entra a la casa y me vi…-La callo-  
Jack: Solo son sueños, yo siempre estaré para cuidarte, siempre, si es necesario dormiré afuera de tu cuarto para cuidarte –Riendo-  
Tu: Vamos Jack –Riendo-  
Jack: ¿Vez? Ya estas riendo, eso es bueno –Feliz-  
Tu: Gracias Jack, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti en esta situación –Lo miro-  
Jack: Y yo no sé que hubiera sido de mi si no estuvieras en mi vida –Lo dijo firme-

El carro se detuvo, llegaron al restaurante favorito de Jack, McDonald's.  
Un silencio incomodo se presento después de que Jack dijo lo anterior, _ aun estaba enamorada de el, y Jack era más que obvio que el igual, Jack bajo del carro y le abrió la puerta a _.

Jack: ¿Por qué te quedaste callada? –Extendió su mano-  
Tu: Nada, solo recordé algo –La tomo-  
Jack: No te sientas incomoda cuando te diga ese tipo de cosas, tu sabes que te amo, no te lo diré seguido, se que te incomoda, pero no me daré por vencido, todos tenemos el derecho de no rendirnos –Le guiño el ojo-  
Tu: Tienes razón –Sonrió-

Entraron al restaurante, Jack fue a pedir la comida, se sentaron a comer, después de todo siempre que iban a ese restaurante se la pasaban muy bien, se ponían a platicar por horas y horas, sin cansarse, y ese día no será la excepción.  
Después de comer se fueron a su departamento, cada quien se a su habitación a hacer sus tareas de la escuela.  
El reloj marcaban las 7 con 32 minutos, _ bajo a la cocina por un vaso de leche, y miro que Jack estaba en la sala.


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49.

_ miro que Jack estaba en la sala, fue por un vaso de leche y se sentó junto a él.

Jack: Tenias mucho sin venir a sentarte conmigo –Sonrió-  
Tu: Lo sé –Tomo un trago-  
Jack: Espero que todo este volviendo a la normalidad –Cambiándole a la televisión-  
Tu: No todo estará igual –Suspiro-  
Jack: ¿Por qué lo dices? –La miro-  
Tu: Nada, solo hablo por hablar –Se levanto-  
Jack: Ahora me dices –La jalo de la camisa-  
Tu: No era nada –Lo miro a los ojos-  
Jack: Se que era algo importante por algo suspiraste –Hizo una mueca-  
Tu: Es que no se si deba decirlo –Nerviosa-  
Jack: Puedes confiar en mí –Toco su cabello-  
Tu: Es que si te lo digo pueden cambiar muchas cosas –Trato de esquivar su mirada-  
Jack: Te prometo que no será así –Se acerco a ella-

_ no sabía si decirle, sabía que Jack aun sentía cosas por ella, y decirle seria la llave para estar juntos, cosa que los 2 desean más que a sus vidas, respiro profundo, y pensó ''si no lo digo ahora, será tarde después''.

Tu: Que puedo decirte Jack, que estoy enamorada de ti desde que nos conocimos, que por eso peleaba contigo, que era mi estúpida forma de acercarme a ti, qué verte con Tooth era lo peor del mundo, y verte ese día haciendo el amor con ella fue lo peor, que andaba con Pitch solo para olvidarte, que la vez que fungí estar ebria fue para sentirte junto a mí, que la última vez que estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor fue el mejor día de mi vida, aunque la tonta idea de que somos hermanos se metió en mi mente sin permitir que pudiera pasar algo entre nosotros, que el día que me dijiste que me amabas solo dije eso por miedo, miedo a lo que pensara nuestra familia, solo por eso nunca te dije esto, pero ahora veo que si no lo digo ahora, puede ser tarde luego –Mirándolo-

Jack solo la miro, estaba gritando de la felicidad por dentro, _ se levanto, Jack la tomo de la mano y la jalo hasta que callera en sus piernas, tomo su rostro y la beso en ese momento _ se dio cuenta que no le importaba lo que pensara su familia, el amor que le tiene a él es más grande que la presión de todos juntos.  
Jack: No tienes idea de cuándo amo escucharte decir eso –La beso-  
Tu: Jack, estoy dispuesta a enfrentar a nuestras familias, por ti, por este amor que te tengo –Lo beso-  
Jack: Igual yo, te amo, en verdad te amo –La abrazo-

Los 2 se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, platicaron hasta noche, fue una de sus mejores noches, los 2 solos, platicando de sus vidas, amándose, queriéndose, el sueño de cualquier adolescente, ser amado por la persona que amas, a la cual darías tu vida por él.

Jack: Buenos días bebe –Beso su frente-  
Tu: Buenos días Jack –Lo miro-  
Jack: Se que apenas despertamos, pero…  
Tu: ¿Qué paso? –Sonrió-  
Jack: ¿Esto quiere decir que seremos novio y novia? –Nervioso-  
Tu: Si es lo que tu deseas, yo igual lo deseare –Se puso boca arriba en el pecho de Jack-  
Jack: Es lo que más quiero –La beso-

Después de jugar a quien se amaba más, se levantaron a desayunar, tenían escuela ese día, fueron a cambiarse, Jack tomo la mochila de _ y la de el, salieron del departamento y se fueron directo a la escuela, al bajar del carro no dejaba ni un segundo de abrazarla, o besarla, ni mucho menos tomar su mano, si, muchos los miraban porque sabían que eran hermanastros, pero ellos saben que no son hermanos de sangre, y con que ellos, sus amigos y familias sepan eso, no importa lo que el mundo piense, ellos seguirán amándose sin importar las criticas.


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50.

Los días pasaban, ya eran 205 días juntos, y tardaron 190 en decirse lo que sentían entre ellos, si, ahora están juntos, todo está muy bien, aunque frente a su familia todo está oculto, ni en la escuela, ni en las calles temen caminar tomados de la mano, o darse un beso en la mejilla o en los labios, ni mucho menos abrazarse, solo una semana y media de novios, y todo está de lo mejor, Jack protege demasiado a _ de Pitch, aunque él se ha alejado mucho de ella, ya casi no la voltea a ver, ni intenta hablar con ella, y por el otro lado esta Tooth, si, es un problema, siempre suele llamarlo, pero él no le contesta, o cuando va al departamento no le abre la puerta o solo le dice que se largue, _ siente inseguridad, pero Jack le dice que no se preocupe, que todo estará bien, que no será un estúpido para dejarla por una chica como Tooth.  
Era sábado por la tarde, como suelen hacerlo salen a comer, o de compras, o simplemente lo primero que se les ocurra hacer, y ese sábado no fue la excepción.

Jack: _ ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? -La tomo de las caderas-  
Tu: Lo que guste mi amor –Lo beso-  
Jack_ Bueno, que te parece si pedimos pizza, miramos una película, hay que quedarnos en el departamento hoy –Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios-  
Tu: Me parece bien, tenemos mucho sin hacer eso –Sonrió-

Jack tomo el teléfono y llamo a la pizzería, mientras _ arreglo la sala, busco una película y empezó a poner platos, cubiertos, vasos, soda, unas palomitas y puso muchos cojines en el piso, ahora solo faltaba la pizza.  
Pasaron unos minutos y llego el repartidor, Jack le pago y cerró la puerta, acomodo la caja y en la mesa.

Tu: Huele muy rico –Abriendo la caja-  
Jack: Lo sé -Tomo un trozo-  
Tu: ¿Qué película quieres ver? –Se acerco a la Tv-  
Jack: Lo que quieras –Comiendo-

_ tomo la caja de la película llamada ''Tienes un email'' a los 2 les gustaba mucho esa película, se recargaron en el sillón a comer, para ver de frente la película, _ se acorruco en el pecho de Jack, y él la rodio con su brazo, amaba tenerla cerca de el, y ella amaba sentirse abrazada por Jack, era una sensación de protección.  
Pasaron 2 horas, la película se había acabado, apagaron la Tv, se pusieron a platicar, de lo primero que se les ocurriera.

Jack: Espérame –Se levanto del suelo-

Fue al mueble de madera que tenían en la sala, donde tenían muchas cosas, ahí estaba su iPod con todo y sus bocinas, las conecto al iPod y puso música, algo lento para empezar la noche, volteo a verla, le dedico una de sus sonrisas ella sintió esas mariposas que siempre ha sentido con esa sonrisa, camino hasta donde estaba ella, expendio su mano, una simple mirada dijo todo, ella tomo su mano y la ayudo a levantarse, la música de fondo era perfecta, el son de la música los dejo moverse al par, era el momento perfecto, ella recargo su rostro en el hombre de Jack mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus manos, y Jack la tomaba de las caderas, los 2 con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de ese momento, parecía como magia, los 2 se miraron al mismo tiempo, sus labios se acercaron como imanes y solo saborearon sus labios con ganas de besarse sin fin, _movió sus manos hasta el rostro de Jack, el subió sus manos a su espalda, la pego mas a él, la guio hasta la pared y la estrello contra ella, la siguió besando con esa misma pasión, los besos cada vez se intensificaban mas, se separaron y Jack la miro a los ojos.  
El se mordió los labios y beso su cuello, ella no evito sentir placer, esos besos eran los que la sacaban de la realidad, ella lo pego mas a ella, Jack noto que las cosas subían de nivel y se separo de ella.

Jack: ¿Estás segura? –La miro a los ojos-  
Tu: Nunca estuve más segura, y como tú me dijiste, deja que tus fantasías te lleven esta noche

Jack no dejo que terminara de hablar cuando ya la estaba besando, esos besos cada vez eran más rápidos y con mas sentimientos, subieron las escaleras sin dejar de besarse, _ le quito la camisa a Jack y la aventó asea las escaleras, casi llegando a la puerta del cuarto de Jack, el le quito la blusa a _, de nuevo podía mirar ese cuerpo que por largas noches deseo y soñando que era suyo, ahora podría hacerlo verdad, sin que nadie o nada lo impidiera.  
Jack cerró la puerta de su cuarto, la luz de la luna solo daba luz a su cama, era perfecto, acostó a _ y la empezó a besar por todo el cuello, ella rasguño su espalda.  
Sin esperar mucho, Jack bajo el pantalón de ella, y después se lo quito el, solo en ropa interior, ya no había vergüenza entre ellos 2, de todos modos era la tercera vez que vivían esta, y como dicen la tercera es la vencida, Jack beso cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba descubierto, _ sin permitir que Jack siguiera cambio de posición quedando ella arriba de él, beso sus labios mientras acariciaba su pecho, susurrándole cosas entre cada beso, cosas de amor, cosas subidas de tono, ya saben a qué me refiero, paro de darle besos hasta que quito su sostén y lo aventó, primera vez que Jack miraba su pecho descubierto, esos nervios empezaban a salir a flote.  
Después de un tiempo los 2 estaban bajo las sabanas completamente desnudos, entregándose en cuerpo y alma al amor que se tenían entre ellos, Jack a punto de darle su virginidad a _, le dijo unas palabras.

Jack: Como dije de pequeño, yo le daré mi virginidad a la chica que he amado con todas mis fuerzas, y sé que eres tu –Agitado-  
Tu: No tienes idea de cuándo amo escuchar eso –Lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso-

Jack seguía moviendo sus caderas hasta acomodarse para por fin entrar a ella, fue como si subieran al cielo en un instante, era el momento más hermoso de la vida de un chico, entregarle todo tu amor a la persona que amas.


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo 51.

Una noche perfecta, esas eran las palabras de _ ante aquella noche inolvidable, los rayos de sol molestaba a sus ojos, un tierno beso termino de despertarla, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el rostro de Jack a centímetros de ella, con esa sonrisa que la hace volar, ella sonrió emocionada.

Jack: ¿Cómo despertó mi princesa? –La miro a los ojos-  
Tu: Algo cansada –Se sonrojo-  
Jack: No te culpo –Con tono pervertido-  
Tu: Eres un salvaje –Lo beso-  
Jack: Tu dijiste, cumplí mis fantasías –Beso su cuello-  
Tu: Para…no lo hagas –Riendo-  
Jack: Amo que te vuelvan loca mis besos –Mordió el labios inferior de ella-  
Tu: Basta –Riendo-  
Jack: ¿Quieres que pare? Pues déjame informarte que nunca me cansare de verte así por mis caricias –Beso su frente-  
Tu: No es por arruinar tus momentos de fantasías pero hoy tenemos que ir a la casa de nuestros padres para una cena –Lo miro seria-  
Jack: Tienes razón –Sorprendido-  
Tu: No sé como los mirare a los ojos después de esto –Lo miro-  
Jack: Tranquila, no tienen porque saber de nuestras noches –Se acostó arriba de ella-  
Tu: ¿Noches? –Abrió los ojos-  
Jack: Ni de broma creas que será la única, habrá más –Sonrió-  
Tu: Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo lobito –Lo empujo y se levanto de la cama-  
Jack: Pues este lobito tiene muchas ganas de tu carne, hermosa –Se mordió el labio-  
Tu: Basta, no sigas –Se tapo con la sabana-  
Jack: ¿Para qué te tapas? TODO, escúchame, TODO ese cuerpo ahora e –Con el dedo pulgar golpeo su pecho al mencionar mío-

_ solo rio y camino hasta su cuarto a darse una ducha, en verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo ir a esa casa después de aquella noche de deseo, trataría de no tomarle mucha importancia, pero ella no es muy buena para esconderle cosas a su madre, desde le pequeña le contaba todo, absolutamente todo.  
Al salir de bañarse se puso algo de ropa cómoda, ira de compras para buscar algo lindo para esa noche, bajo las escaleras para desayunar algo rápido, miro que Jack estaba en la cocina cocinando, no traía camiseta, solo unos pantalones grises deportivos, y su pelo despeinado, sexy, eso solo pensó ella, se mordió los labios al verlo así, se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la espalda.

Tu: Saldré, iré a comprar algo para esta noche, no tardare –Sonrió-  
Jack: Te acompaño, solo hay que desayunar y vamos –La miro-  
Tu: Bien, me agrada la idea –Sonrió-  
Jack: Ahora que podemos estar juntos, escúchame, nunca te dejare sola –Lo dijo con un tono tierno-  
Tu: Eres un empalagoso, pero amo que seas así –Sonrió emocionada-

Jack termino de preparar el desayuno, los 2 se sentaron a desayunar, Jack subió las escaleras y se puso algo de ropa cómoda para irse de compras, igual se compraría algo, tomo las llaves del carro y bajaron el ascensor.  
Codujo hasta llegar al centro comercial que más les gusta, entraron a buscar algo de ropa para salir, sería una noche especial, sus padres los invitaron con mucha emoción.

Tu: ¿Te gusta este? –Le enseño un vestido negro entallado-  
Jack: En ti, si –Subió una ceja-  
Tu: ¿O este? –Le enseño uno rojo, casi del mismo estilo-  
Jack: El negro –Sonrió-  
Tu: Entonces será el negro –Sonrió-

_ fue a pagar el vestido, pero Jack se le adelanto y lo pago él, fueron a buscar algo de ropa para Jack, pero termino comprándose unos Supras morados, regresaron al departamento, eran las 2 de la tarde, prepararon algo sencillo de comer, al terminar se empezaron a alistar para ir con sus padres.  
El reloj marcaban las 7, justo la hora que les indicaron, de nuevo bajaron el ascensor hasta llegar a la camioneta, Justin manejo hasta su casa.

Jack: Antes de bajar, quiero hacer algo –La miro-  
Tu: ¿Qué? –Asustada-

Justin la tomo de las mejillas y la beso, fue un beso largo, hasta que ella lo separo de ella.

Tu: ¡Pueden verlos! –Riendo-  
Jack: No creo –Se acomodo la camisa-  
Tu: Bueno, recuerda, nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros –Lo miro a los ojos-  
Jack: Entendido –Sonrió-

Bajaron de la camioneta hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, James los recibió con una gran sonrisa en su cara, _ (Tu mamá) fue a saludar a _.

Tu: Hola mamá –La abrazo-  
TM: ¿Cómo has estado reina? –La miro-  
Tu: Muy bien –Sonrió-  
James: Se te nota, mira nada más que hermosa luces hoy –Sonrió-  
Tu: Gracias James –Lo abrazo-  
TM: Bueno, pasemos a la mesa –Sonrió-

Pasaron al comedor, estaba con los cubiertos en la mesa, y los platos de comida servidos, pavo al horno con algo de ensalada cesar, al terminar de cenar, la madre de _ les daría la noticia.

James: Vamos, hay que decirles –La miro-  
TM: Tienes razón –Tomo su mano-  
Jeremy: Su madre y yo queremos decirles que… -La miro-  
TM: Por lo que vemos, les daremos sus regalos antes y si quieren pueden seguir viviendo en el departamento.


	52. Chapter 52

Capítulo 52.

Tm: ¿Qué les parece la idea? –Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-  
Tu: muchas gracias mama–Se levanto de la silla-  
Justin: si gracias padre–Igual se levanto de la silla-

Los 2 fueron abrazarlos y darle las gracias. Pasaron el resto de la noche platicando sobre sus planes, _ y Justin, reían y opinaban.

Tu: Bueno, creo que ya tenemos que irnos–Se dirigió a su madre-

Los 4 se despidieron, Jack le abrió la puerta a _, caminaron hasta la camioneta, Jack prendió el motor, y empezó a manejar, _ estaba callada y pensativa.

Jack: ¿Qué te sucede? –La miro-  
Tu: Es que no sé qué pasara cuando le digamos a nuestra familia sobre lo nuestro- Miro a la ventana-  
Justin: no te preocupes, todo llegara a su tiempo–Mirando al frente-  
Tu: Pero sabes que para mí es muy difícil todo esto, que tal si no lo aceptan –Desesperada-  
Justin: Yo creo que si nos apoyarían, y si no pues los convenceremos de algo estate segura voy a luchar por estar contigo–Sonrió-  
Tu: yo igual, solo espero que no sea tan difícil- se besaron

Después de besarse, _ le dio un abrazo fuerte, como si nunca lo había abrazado, necesitaba sentirse protegida por sus brazos.

* * *

muy bien chicos desde el cap 51 comienzan los cambios a esta historia (si alguien ya la conoce, se habra dado cuenta), miren ahora voy a ocupar toda su ayuda como si este fanfic fuera mio ok? bueno gracias :) los amo


	53. Chapter 53

Capítulo 53.

Han pasado ya varios días, diría meses mejor, cada vez se acerca el día final del trato con sus padres, ahora solo faltan algunos días, ya llevan 286 días juntos, y justo ese día cumplen 4 meses de novios, después de una gran tormenta llego la calma, después de larga espera pudieron estar juntos, claro, _ siguió con sus temores, pero solo de saber que eso le daba la llave para estar junto al chico que ama no lo pensó ni 2 veces.  
Era sábado por la mañana, _ despertó temprano, salió de las sabanas de su cuarto tratando de no despertar a Jack, si, ahora duermen juntos, algunas veces duermen en el cuarto de Jack o en la habitación de ella.  
_ camino lentamente a su closet y saco algo de ropa para salir, iría al mercado a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la comida, volteo a ver a Jack, dormido como un verdadero ángel, su respiración era tranquila, y tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, era verdaderamente hermoso, al no sentir a _ junto a él, ella corrió y le puso una almohada a su lado, el la tomo y la abrazo fuerte, ella solo rio, deseaba estar en el lugar de la almohada pero tenía que salir por algunas cosas, salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido.  
Al llegar a la camioneta de ellos, encendió el motor y salió del estacionamiento, iría al mercado cercano de la casa de sus padres, así pasaría a ver a su madre.  
Sin tardar mucho en el mercado manejo unas cuadras para llegar a la casa de su madre.

Tm: Cariño, que sorpresa –La abrazo-  
Tu: Fui al mercado y quise pasar a ver a la mejor madre del mundo –La miro sonriendo-  
Tm: Mi bebe, me alegra mucho verte –Caminando a la cocina-

Tu: yo también-dijo abrazándola  
Tm: Se nota que entre Jack y tu ya hay amor de hermanos –Sonriendo-  
Tu: Si, eso creo –Tragando saliva-  
Tm: James y yo hemos pensado en ya darles lo que les prometimos, gracias a sus grandes cambios, solo es cuestión de que ustedes nos digan si creen que ya es tiempo –Sonrió-  
Tu: Pienso que aún nos falta algunas cosas por resolver, aun peleamos por algunas cosas –Suspiro-  
Tm: Bueno, tu dime cuando quieres que te de los boletos y yo voy a comprarlas –Sonrió-

En ese momento Jack empezó a despertarse, se levanto de la cama y se tallo los ojos, al levantarse de la cama miro el reloj, marcaban las 9 en punto, se estiro un poco y se le hizo extraño que _ no estuviera en su cuarto, así que bajo las escaleras para ver si estaba, y no la encontró, aprovecho y entro al refrigerador por algo de tomar, cuando estaba sirviéndose leche tocaron la puerta, pensó que era _ y abrió inmediatamente.  
Al abrir la puerta se le borro esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Tooth: ¿Qué no me recuerdas mi amor? –Abrazándolo-  
Jack: ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no quería verte de nuevo –La aventó-  
Tooth: Cariño, no me tienes que tratar así, yo te amo y sé que aun me amas –Tratando de besarlo-  
Jack: Sabes muy bien que si llegue amarte, pero me di cuenta que ese no era amor, y nunca lo será, solo eras la chica que me distraía de pensar en otra, así que lárgate, odio verte –Le abrió lo puerta para que se fuera-  
Tooth: No te hagas del rogar, sabes muy bien que me amas –Cerro la puerta-  
Jack: por favor no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, solo vete y déjame en paz

_ se despidió de su madre, y ella le volvió a insistir que si ya quería los boletos para irse a Paris solo le hablara para que ella se los comprara, _ solo asintió, aun quería más tiempo junto a Jack, solos en ese departamento, al terminar de despedirse subió a su automóvil y manejo hasta llegar al edificio donde vive, saco las bolsas de compras que traía en la cajuela, saludo al señor de seguridad y le abrió la puerta como de costumbre, subió el ascensor hasta llegar a su piso, camino hasta su departamento y abrió la puerta.  
Fue cuando sus ojos miraron a Jack quitándose a Tooth que lo estaba atosigando, dando entender otra cosa, ella dejo caer las bolsas al piso, Jack aventó a Tooth rápidamente lejos de él, _ fue hasta Jack y le abrió la puerta a Tooth  
Jack: Lárgate de aquí Tooth- enojado  
Tooth solo hizo un reproche y se fue.

Jack: creo que sería conveniente que cambiáramos de apartamento.


End file.
